In His Own World
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Crossover XMen: Evolution. After Ed goes through the gate he finds himself in a new world. He has no alchemic powers just his automail. Two years later he's discovered by the XMen alone and his mind SEEMS to be shut down. Adopted from Millie M. Banshee.
1. Chapter 1: A John Doe

In His Own World

Chapter 1

A John Doe

(A/N I'm trying my hand at another Fullmetal Alchemist and X-Men: Evolution crossover. This one will be pretty good I'm hoping. It's centered totally around Ed. Please read it and tell me how this one is.)

SUM: After Ed went through the gate he ended up in the world where humans and mutants clashed. He has no alchemic powers and his brain seems to have been running on autopilot after seeing too much violence in this world and remembering his own past. He never speaks and his face remains icy cold. After a series of odd chemical robberies for two years the X-Men start to get curious and investigate. They find the missing chemicals not the mention a short 18 year-old boy with to mechanical limbs. He seems have gone off the deep end they end up taking him in. They find out he's not out as deep as they first thought. But after a while some people come up from nowhere trying to take Edward from them and these people will do anything to get Ed back.

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

It was late night and a bit chilly. The leaves had already changed colors and falling to ground from the light wind. The blackened sky was crystal clear with a waning crescent moon in the sky. It was the prefect night to do some spy work.

Four figures dressed in black stood in front of an old rundown warehouse. There were four buildings in all but only one had their interest. There was a very dim light coming from inside one, meaning there was someone in there. The group consisted of two men and two women. They had to do this very quietly as to no alert the person inside.

"Kitty," the taller and younger of the two men spoke. "We need you to phase us through the siding to get inside without alerting him."

"Sure thing, Scott," the brunet girl spoke, hurrying to metal siding of the rusty warehouse. "Let's go."

One person took her hand as the other put their hands on her shoulder as she started to phase through think siding take her companions with her. Once inside they saw that the place was full of old, rotten wooden crates and rusting metal carts. There was a strait path on the dusty floor full of footprints leading towards the back. The light was in the far back putting the towering crates in a black silhouette. They quietly moved towards the back. Careful not to knock anything over, as they walked in a single line, down the narrow path, following the light.

Once in the back they saw boxes, crates, and baskets full of chemicals and empty bottles, vials, and flasks everywhere, on carts, tables, and the floor. Everything had a label on it telling them just what kind of chemicals was in here. It was veritable bomb in there. They started to move farther into the back. They saw all sorts of kerosene lamps and candles; all of them were lit up. Towards their right they saw an old, flat mattress with dirty blankets resting on top of it in a mess. The pillow was flat and full of holes.

"Is this person even here," Scott asked in a hushed tone.

"He's here," the other man said taking a whiff of the air. "Don't know where though. The punk's hidin' somewhere."

"Logan," the last person spoke up.

"What, Red," He asked, looking at her.

"Over there," she pointed farther towards the back as everyone turned in that direction.

There stood a teen with his head hanging down slightly with arms resting loosely at his side. He had long blond hair freely hanging in his face on his shoulders. His hair was also wet making it shine in the candlelight. His face was shadowed but pair of icy, golden eyes peered out from behind his blond hair. He was small and thin yet well built. He wore a ratty pair boxers and a black tank top with a towel in his left hand. But his most striking feature was his right arm and left leg. They were mechanical and the steel plating shined brightly in the orange glow of the multiple small flames in the area.

"Freaky," Kitty said, quietly. "Reminds me of The Ring."

"So, you're the little snot stealing the chemicals," Logan snapped, starting towards him as the kid's shot his head up and glared at him.

"Stop," Jean said, grabbing his shoulder.

"What for," He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm getting an odd feeling," she said, looking at the blond teen. "I don't think he is right."

"You mean… He's mentally off," Scott asked, looking at the boy's dead face.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Logan, don't try to threaten him. It could set him off and no telling what he could do."

"Then what do you propose, Jean," he asked, crossing his arms. "I don't think this little punk is going to come willingly."

"Have you ever tried talking first," she sighed, walk carefully up to him but stopped good bit away. "Hi, I'm Jean. What's your name?"

He just glared at her with a blank face. She was not going to let that glare get to her.

"How old are you? Where did you come from," she asked but still no response.

"I say we just grab the kid and go," Logan said, walking passed Jean. "This talking bit isn't going to work."

"Logan, let's rethink this," Scott spoke up noticing the blond tense up as Logan got closer to him. "Jean might have the right idea. And if this turns into fight with all these chemicals around…"

"I know what I'm doing," Logan said, reaching for short teen. "C'mer, kid."

The moment Logan touched the teen he jumped back as a nice sized blade came out of a thin opening his metal arm, aimed right a at Logan. He just smirked and showed the kid his own set of knives. The teen did not even flinch as Logan held them the teen's face.

"Don't try anything stupid, Blondie," He said, retracting his left and reached for him again.

The teen swung his arm at Logan clipping the top part of his hand. With in a few seconds the wound was gone. This time Logan lunged at him but the teen jumped back and took off.

"Smooth move, Mr. Logan," Kitty said as the teen ran to a crate of vials that read 'chloroform' on the side. "Oh, be careful."

"Jean," Scott said, pointing at the teen as he pulled out a couple vials. "Get those away from him!"

"I'll do more than that," she said, focusing on the vials in hands and jerked them straight out. "Sorry about this, but…"

She dropped the thin glass vials to the floor at his feet. A thick mist rose from the shattered glass. The blond started coughing and swatting the mist from his face. Then he bolted again to get out of it, only to be tackled by Scott.

"Stop moving," he said as the small teen tried to get out from underneath him. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The teen suddenly became still under Scott's weight. He got up and rolled the teen over. He was sound asleep. Logan and others walked up behind him as Scott picked him up bridal style.

"Smart move with the chloroform," Logan said, looking at Jean.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone after him like that," she sighed as Logan just narrowed his eyes. "Don't you know the meaning of subtle?"

"Shut up, Red, and let's get moving," He said, walking back towards the front of the warehouse.

"Like, what are we going to with him," Kitty asked, going around putting out the candles and lamps. "I mean he is wanted for the robberies of these chemicals."

"I think we should take him back to Professor Xavier for right now," Jean said, finding an old red coat by his bed. "We can give the police a tip on the chemicals and have them come and clean up this mess. I found a coat to lay over him."

Jean set the coat over them as they heard Logan opened the rusty door in the front of the building. They walked out of the dark building and got back in the large black van they came in. Scott set the blond down gently in one of the back seats, placing the coat over his shoulders. Kitty remained in the back with him as Scott got in front passenger seat and Logan got in the drivers seat. Jean was sitting right behind Scott.

Kitty looked over at the blond a sleep in the back seat. She reached over a removed some of the damp hair out of his face. Upon noticing how warm he was, she put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

Hey, you, guys," she said as Logan started to head back to the institute. "I think he's running a fever."

"Now that you mention it," Scott said, turning around slightly, "he was a bit warm when I picked him up."

"We better hurry then," Jean said, looking over at Logan.

"Yeah, yeah," He moaned adding a little more speed to the van.

* * *

It was 8 in the morning on a sunny, cool Saturday. Most everyone was awake by now with a few people still snoozing but not many. Rumor soon spread through out the building about the new kid in the infirmary. They wanted to see him but Logan made it perfectly clear no one was to enter the infirmary. McCoy had discovered this mystery boy was suffering from bad case of the flu.

Xavier tried to look up the boy using Cerebro but no known records could be found on him. No birth records, address, parents, family, not even a name. He tried probing the boy's mind directly to get some information out but he soon found out this boy had some pretty damn tight mental blocks. After hearing what Jean had told him the ten never spoke, his face remained cold and blank, he hardly moved when she talked to him, but he did react to insults and threats.

He was still sleeping off the chloroform. Xavier called in Forge earlier that morning to come and look at the mechanical arm and leg. He was rather impressed by it. He told Xavier that every one of the wires in the mechanical limbs were connected to the live nerves in his body. There was no need for a battery or anything to supply power. The tiny electrical pulses of the average nerve moved everything.

He also noted something. He compared the boy's right leg to his left leg. He was off balance. His real leg had grown a bit since his artificial one was last attached. His arm length was also a bit off. He told Xavier about it and asked if he could study how the limbs were made and connected so he could remake the mystery teen a new set. Xavier agreed to it.

He had left as everyone else had just gotten up and that was probably how the rumor of the mystery teen got out. Hank remained in the infirmary to make sure this teen did not freak out from his new surroundings. Logan had come down to check on him so he could tell everyone upstairs that nothing was wrong so they would leave him alone.

"How is he," Logan asked, looking the teen sound asleep in one of the beds. "I have to tell those runts something so they can get off my back."

"He's fine," Hank said, looking over the blond. "He's still a John Doe. He just has a case of the flu and he's still sleeping off the chloroform. Forge was down here earlier. He got a look at his mechanical limbs. They need to be replaced. He's off balance and over time that could really hurt his back. Forge is also looking into some lighter metals to use but still be as strong as the steel he has now. I must say he looked like a little kid in a candy shop."

"Whatever. That's all I needed to know," he said, turning around towards the door.

**SHAAAATTER!**

Hank just stared at the back of Logan's head. It was covered in water and pieces of glass. Logan quickly turned around to looking at the teen sitting strait up in his white sheets holding up a bedpan, ready to throw it at any given moment.

"I'm sensing a little hostility," McCoy said, looking at the emotionless John Doe and then back at Logan. "Did you do something to him by chance last night?"

"Blondie, that's enough out of you," Logan yelled, extending his claws as the teen threw bedpan.

Logan cut it into piece with one swing of his arm. He then looked back at the teen who had his blade back out. McCoy quickly got between them. Logan tried to go around the big blue mutant was only pushed back.

"Now, Logan," he began. "I think it's best for now that you leave here."

"That little punk is going to get if keeps doing shit like that," Logan snapped, retracting his metal claws and stumped off towards the door.

"Now, now," McCoy said, turning towards the John Doe. "Let's say we put that way. My name is Hank McCoy. What's yours?"

The blond just glared at him but retracted the blade by opening his hand. Hank walked up to him as the teen slowly followed him with his golden eyes. Hank placed a large hand on the teen's forehead. He then picked up a digital thermometer.

"Alright, now I just want to take your temp," he said, looking at teen's glare narrowed. "**Sigh…** I just need you to open your mouth and keep the tip under your tongue until it beeps, okay?"

He brought the thermometer to the teen's mouth as the teen slowly opened up his lips. A few seconds later it beeped. He looked at and sighed. 102.4 degrees was not good. He went over to a medicine cabinet as he heard the door open. He looked over to see Xavier, Scott, and Jean entered through the door.

"Logan told us what happened," Scott smirked, wanting to laugh but only got elbowed by Jean. "Ow! So, how is he?"

"He's running a temp of 102.4," He said find a bottle of fever reducer. "You tell me how he's doing."

"Not so good," Jean said, looking at the teen staring at her. "Good morning. My name is Jean Grey. This is Scott Summers and Professor Charles Xavier."

"Has he said anything yet," Xavier asked, looking at McCoy.

"No, not even so much as a simple moan," he sighed, bringing the teen two pills and cup of water. "He just gives that cold stare of his."

"Is a he mute than," Scott asked, looking McCoy. "Maybe he knows sign language."

Scott looked over the John Doe getting sign language alright. Scott made a face, as he looked the infamous middle finger. Jean just grinned and patted him on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled. "He knows—that one."

"Did you have to comment on that," Scott moaned.

"Take this," Hank said, handing the blond the two pills and the glass of water. "It will bring down your fever."

_**What's your name, young man?**_

The teen turned to look at the man in the wheel chair as he swallowed the two pills.

_**Can you tell me your name? I won't ask anything else of you right now. I just want your name.**_

The teen just stared at Xavier with his blank, golden eyes.

_**All right, not right now than. I'll ask y—**_

_**Edward… Elric…**_

"_**That's all I wanted to know. Thank you, Edward.**_ Everyone I think it's time we let him rest," Xavier said, looking at Scott and Jean. "If he has the flu it might not be wise to hang around for too long."

"That's a good idea," Scott said, walking towards the door. "See you later."

"Bye," Jean said, following right behind him.

"Hank, can I have a word with you outside," Xavier asked, rolling towards the door with his friend by his side.

"Yes, of course," he nodded following Xavier and closed the door. "What is it, Charles?"

"I finally got through to him," Xavier said, looking up at McCoy. "It took me a couple of times but he finally told me his name. It's Edward Elric. I don't know how to explain him. He very much there but it's like he's up in tall tower inside an impenetrable stone fortress. It's like he's shut himself off from the world around him. It's a safe guard programming in his mind to block things from coming in and going out."

"What I still don't understand is how and why he stole all those chemicals," Hank said, crossing his arms. "It makes no sense. What purpose did he have for doing that? He wasn't selling them. He just kept them."

"It had a purpose, Hank," Xavier said, turning toward the closed door to the infirmary. "He wanted someone to find him. Hmhmhm... Edward is very smart young man. He kept everyone guessing for two solid years. He was wanting for someone to figure it out. He wants help that much I'm sure of. And God knows he needs it."

* * *

(A/N How was that chapter. I have another X-Men: Evolution and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover out called The Long and Winding Road. Ed as to teach a new girl named Millie Cromwell to be a State Alchemist. But during a freak battle the two are sent into a new world where their alchemy will cause them a lot of problems. They end up making friend with Rogue and after that things start to change both for the good and for the bad. Ed and Logan don't see eye to eye and needless to say there is a lot of fighting between them. Just read it you might like it too.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: So this story is adopted. Everything up to chapter 20 is Millie M. Banshee's, and the story still belongs to her after that, I'm just going to finish it up.**

**So, most of you have probably already read and reviewed this chapter, so I'll be posting the next one, hopefully, tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**EdElricFan1001**


	2. Chapter 2: The Egnima Known as Edward El

In His Own World

Chapter 2

The Enigma known as Edward Elric

(A/N Here is the next installment. I'm glad you all like this story. Please enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Ed arrived. He had not change and Xavier could never get him to communicate with him again. Ed's flu was gone now and Forge had his new limbs ready to go. Forge could hardly wait to see how his new project panned out.

"Morning," Forge said, walking in with two large cases. "I'm Forge. Last time we met you were out cold! I have got something for you."

"He doesn't speak to anyone," Hank said, looking at Forge's disappointed face. "Also don't let that stare get to you. He name is Edward. You can call him Ed for sort but never call him Eddy. He hates it and he proved his point by shoving that blade of his in my face."

"I was looking at that before," Forge said, setting down the cases on an empty bed. "It was not in the original design. It was done very poorly. The slit where the blade comes out of is cut really rough and the blade looks no better. Edward, did you put it in yourself?"

Ed nodded his head ever so slightly. Forge only smiled. At least he got an answer out of him other than that cold stare. He then opened one of the cases and pulled something out of it. He turned around to show it to Ed with a big grin on his face. Ed looked at the mechanical arm with the same dead stare.

"It's brand new! I made it myself," he grinned bring it over to Ed. "This metal is new. It a lot lighter than the model you currently have. It's rust resistant and totally waterproof. It's even stronger too but the best part is this. I modeled it after your design. You just close your fist, bend your wrest, and out comes the blade. It's incredibly sharp, stronger, and slightly longer than the one you have right now. But it fits perfectly back into the arm without obstructing anything. Your legs is also built out of the same metal. This should be a lot easier on you to use."

"Ed," Hank said as the teen only turned his eyes to the large blue mutant. "We would like to install these for you. Do you think we can do it sometime today? I was thinking you would like to get out of the infirmary today and look around the place. So, do you want us to put them on now or later?"

Ed looked at the two people in front him. He did not say anything but he removed his white shirt he was wearing and pulled the bed sheets off his legs. That was a yes. Forge could hardly wait to have Ed tryout the new arm and leg. McCoy quickly got everything read for removal and installment of the new limbs.

Once everything was ready to go McCoy explained that they were going to put him under so he could not the feel pain during installments. Ed had a very faint smile on his face as he nodded at the idea.

"You mean," McCoy asked, looking at Ed. "You had these installed with no sedation what so ever?"

Ed nodded once slightly. Forge and Hank just looked at each other. This poor, poor person. McCoy showed him the mask he was to where over his face that would put him to sleep. Ed lay down as McCoy put on the mask and turned on the knockout gas. It did not take Ed long to go under. Now they could get started.

* * *

A few hours later Ed work up dressed in white shirt again with a blanket over him He saw the IV was still in his left arm. He looked around the room groggily. He then lifted his new arm. He could tell the difference in weight in his shoulder. It was so much lighter. He wiggled his fingers, flexed his elbow, and rolled his shoulder. He even tried out the new blade. He came out so much faster and smoother than the old one. He tried to sit up but the anesthesia made him dizzy headed. He put his head back down and looked around the room again.

He did not see anyone but soon he heard the door open. He turned his eyes to look at the door. He saw McCoy, Forge, and Xavier. Forge quickly hurried over to Edward to see how everything was working.

"So, Ed, how do they work," He asked, as Ed lift his arm and moved on the joints and even showed him the blade. "Great! What about the leg?"

Ed looked down at his leg and began to move ankle at first and bent his knee under the covers. Forge was very much please with his work. Xavier rolled up next to him. He was hoping if Ed was this responsive right now he may be able to get more out of him before he zoned out again.

_**Edward? Edward, if you can hear me right now I want you to look at me.**_

Ed's eyes slowly moved to Xavier as he nodded at Ed in a greeting.

_**Thank you. Now, Ed, if you can tell me how old you are that would be nice.**_

Xavier waited for a response. Ed just stared at him.

_**Ed, how old are you? Are you 15 or 16?**_

_**Eight… Eighteen...**_

_**Eighteen. My, my. You're older than I thought. After the anesthesia wears off would you like to look around the institute? Just nod your head if you would like to do so.**_

It took a few seconds before Ed nodded.

_**Good. I have a room ready for you. I hope you like it. You should find some new clothes up there for you as well. I'll let you be for right now. I'll have someone come down in a few hours to give you a tour.**_

_**Thank… You…**_

"_**You're welcome.**_ Forge, why don't you come back tomorrow by then I do believe Ed will be up and about," He said, looking up at the genius. "He's still under the effects of the anesthesia."

"**Sigh…** Alright, but I'm going to be here early," He smiled, walking towards the door. "I'll be here at 9 AM."

"By then everyone else will be at school," Hank said, looking at Forge.

"Exactly. I can look over everything without any distractions," He said, waving at everyone as he walked out the door.

* * *

A few hours later as promised someone came down to give Ed the tour of the place. It was young woman. Her hair was a dark red with a white stripe in the front. She wore black and dark green. Her skin was pale and she wore dark make up. Hank walked up to her with a big smile.

"Oh, good you came down," he said, looking at the teen. "Rogue, I'm glad you decided to give this young man the tour. He's right over there."

Rogue slowly walked over to blond dressed in a white shirt and white pants as he got up out of bed. She stopped right in front of him and looked at him. Geez… Even she could not give a stare that cold and his face was void of any emotion. She sighed as she put out her gloved hand.

"Hi, name's Rogue," she said as Ed just looked at her completely ignoring her hand. "Awright, well, let me show ya around da place before dinna."

She grabbing his metal hand and walked him out of the room. The two did not say anything as they moved down the hall towards the elevator. This guy was even freaking her out. She pushed to button and the door opened up. She walked in first and pulled him in before pressing the button to ground level. He never looked at her as the moved steadily upwards. There was a light ding as the door opened. Again she led Ed out into hall again. She better get started now, dinner will be ready in an hour.

"Okay, Ed," she said, pulling him down hall. "Dis is da main entrance. Up stairs are a lot of bedrooms 'n bathrooms. **Sigh…** I'll show dem ta ya. C'mon."

She pulled Ed up the steps and showed him his room first. She than showed him the other bedrooms upstairs. The tour dragged on slowly as everyone kept stopping them to ask Ed questions but he would only look at them with the dead stare and nothing more. She showed him the kitchen, dinning room, teachers' offices, living room, bathrooms, but as she opened the door the library Ed started to walk forward without her guidance.

"Ya like books, Ed," she asked as he walked over to a shelf and started to look at all the titles on the book spines. "We have a pretty good library. We always leave it open for homework research. Ya can always come 'ere if ya like."

She watched as he pulled out a book. She walked over to see which one he was looking at. She just smiled. It was one her favorites. She led him to a table. He quickly opened it up to the first page and started to read.

"Have ya eva read Harry Potter before," she asked but did not even look up at here. "Dat's da first book. It's very good."

Ed was already on the 8th page after those few little words. He REALLY liked to read. It was almost time for dinner. She got up and taped Ed on the shoulder. He did not respond.

"Ed, dinna will be ready in a few minutes," she said, but he did not move but only to turn a page. "EDWARD!"

He looked up at her finally. She sighed.

"Dinner is almost ready," she said, looking into blank, golden eyes. "Give me da book for right now 'n let's go. When we get back I'll check it out for ya. Now, let's get movin'."

She took the book from Ed and took his hand again. She led him back out of the library and down to the dinning area. This guy was such a pain. He was totally off in his own world. She pulled him in the dinning area as other people began to enter.

"Oh, like, there you two are," Kitty said, walking over to Rogue and Ed. "Hi, Edward. Do you remember me? I'm Kitty Pryde."

He only looked at her but she continued to smile however.

"Well, it's okay if you don't," she said just as chirpy as ever. "Well, as you can see, it is dinner time. All you do is grab a plate, fill it up with whatever you like, and then sit down."

"Ya can do that can't ya, Ed," Rogue asked as Ed's eyes slowly darted towards her. "Just nod if ya can."

He nodded slightly as she led him the food table, handing him a plate. He watched her go first and then he started to grab what he wanted and avoid very few things. He was small but he could pack it away. Kitty handed him a drink. He just wrinkled his nose at it.

"You don't like milk," she asked, looking at the white liquid in the glass. "We have some different juices too. Want some orange juice or maybe some Kool-aid?"

"Just bring 'im some OJ," Rogue said, looking up at Kitty who quickly trotted off. "Ed, are ya awright? You've stop eatin'. Ya had enough?"

Ed just looked at what was left on his dinner plate. She went to grab the plate but he held onto it. She let go of it.

"**Moan…** Ya really are an odd one, Ed," she said, sitting back down. "Ya're there but ya're not there. Ya just show up outta nowhere and we can't find anything on ya. No birth records, family, home address, nothing. Ya're like an enigma."

"Here you go, Ed," Kitty said, setting down the class of orange juice. "Do you like orange juice?"

He reached out and took the glass off the table. So, he would drink that at least. People started to leave, emptying their plates in a trashcan and then setting the empty dishes in a pile by the kitchen door. Ed got up surprising Rogue and Kitty and did the same with his plate. They were right behind him with their plates but as they were about to leave, Ororo came out of the kitchen.

"Kitty, it's your turn to help me wash the dishes tonight," she said as Kitty's face fell. "And since Rogue is showing Ed around, she can't be your partner. You're going to have to find someone else."

"Yes, ma'am," she moaned, picking some the plates in her arm finding Ed was doing the same. "You wanna help?"

He nodded his head slightly. She smiled at Ororo and Ororo nodded and let Kitty and Ed into the kitchen with Rogue right behind them.

"Ed, I'll go check out the book ya wanted ta read, put it in your room, and come back down here, okay," Rogue asked as Ed nodded.

She quickly left as Ororo started to fill the large sinks with warm water and dish soap. Ed and Kitty finished bringing in everything needing to be washed.

"Okay, Ed, what you need to do is just wash," Ororo said, handing him of rubber gloves. "Kitty will rinse, I'll try them, and when Rogue comes back she'll put them away."

Ed nodded as he put on the gloves and started with the glasses. Rogue came back and started to put up the dishes in the cabinets and drawers. A little while later as Kitty looked away she felt something on her head. She reached up to find a large glob of suds on her head. She looked over at Ed as he continued to wash the pots and pans and put them in the sink in front of Kitty to be rinsed.

She rinsed off the dishes in the sink and while her hand was still soaking wet she shook her hand in Ed's face. He did not even blink as the cold water pelted his face. Well, that was no fun. He did not even react to it. She sighed. Talk about a let down.

Logan watched that little scene from the kitchen door and sighed. He was not about to open his mouth. Ed for some reason really hated him, especially his voice. As long as he never opened his mouth Ed did nothing to him. Xavier was trying to figure out why that was. But he wanted to see where Blondie as he called him ended up. Okay so he like to watched The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly in his spear time.

Soon they finished the dishes as Rogue put up the last of them. Ed took off his yellow gloves and handed them back to Ororo. He turned around to walk out the door only to see Logan standing against the doorframe. Ed's eyes narrowed at him. Logan simply walked out of the door to avoid a conflict.

"Ed, can ya remember where your room is," Rogue asked, stepping in front of Ed. "Or do ya need me to show it to ya again?"

Ed shook his head and started out the door. Ororo looked at Kitty and rubbed the remainder of the soapsuds out of her hair.

"How did you get soap in your hair," she asked as Kitty turned around to look at her.

"Ed did it when I wasn't looking," She huffed, crossing her arms. "But when I splashed a little water in his face, to get back at him, he didn't even flinch."

"He is a very strange person," Ororo said, looking at Kitty. "Xavier was telling me about him. He can't figure out where he came from and he can't figure out whom his family is. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere."

"Yeah," Rogue nodded. "I hope we can get him to come out of dat shell he's hidin' under."

"We can only hope," Ororo said, wiping down the counters in the kitchen.

* * *

Xavier was still trying to figure out where Edward Elric came from. He looked everywhere he could think of but he found nothing on him. He heard someone knocked on the door and then it open.

"Chuck, I would like to talk to you," Logan said, walking up the Xavier's desk.

"Let me guess, it's about Edward," he said, looking up at the burly man in front of him.

"Yeah, he was helping Rogue, Kitty, and Ororo in the kitchen with the dishes," he said as Xavier raised a brow. "He actually stared to play a game with Kitty. He put soapsuds in her hair but when she splashed a bit of water in his face he didn't even do so much as to blink an eye. And when he got one look at me he just narrowed that glare of his at me."

"I see," Xavier said, folding his hand on top of his desk. "I think he wants to get down from the tower he's in and come out but I think he's scared to do so. Like I said it's a safe guard. He doesn't let things in or out. We already know that something in your voice agitates him greatly. We need to keep an eye on him. Sometimes something as simple as a color, an item, or even a voice type can trigger something in his mind. He could become aggressive, saddened, scared, or whatever the item means to him."

"He's up in his room now," Logan said, crossing his arms. "I over heard that he likes books so Rogue checked him out book one and two of Harry Potter. He also hates milk. Kitty handed him a glass of it and he just turned his nose up at it but OJ was fine."

"Okay, he likes books, and orange juice, but hates milk," Xavier said, typing it in the computer. "I've been putting as much information on him as I can in case something happens in to the mainframe. And I've told everyone else if he starts to act weird towards certain things to tell me about it so I can keep tabs on him. I want to know what objects will trigger what in him. Because it may help me in breaking down that wall of his and get him down from the tower."

"Makes since," Logan said, nodded his head. "I'll do the same as everyone else and tell you what I find out on him."

"Thank you," Xavier said, nodding his head. "If I find anything on him I'll let you know."

Logan turned on his heel and walked out the door closing it as Xavier looked over his file of Edward Elric. Has put in everything he knew of Edward in there trying to find something that could break through the mental wall. He knew something bad had happened to Ed and this was how his brain reacted to it. It was a way of preserving his mind by shielding him from bad memories and protecting him from new terrors around him. One was for sure Xavier was not about to give up on this enigma known as Edward Elric.

* * *

(A/N Yay it's done know you are free to do what you want. Just remember to review before you leave thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: Basically, if you read the last Author's Note, then you know that this is not my story it's adopted.**

**The next chapter should be out tomorrow.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trigger

In His Own World

Chapter 3

The Trigger

(A/N So, the new chapter is up and it's time for you to read it. Please enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

Morning rolled around everyone was getting up from his or her warm beds. Mondays sucked. They slowly opened the doors to their rooms and started to the bathrooms or downstairs to breakfast. Kurt slowly made his way to Ed's room.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Edvard, you vant zome breakfast," he asked as he slowly opened the door. "Ed, you avake?"

He stepped in to see Ed brushing his long blond hair with a rubber band his teeth, looking at a mirror on the wall. Kurt walked in and sat down on the bed. He saw the books Rogue had gotten him and he was finished with the second book. He saw it lying open on the final page.

"You really like to read," he said as Ed sat down the brush and started to braid his hair. "It took me a vhile just to read ze first book but you're finished with ze second one."

Ed did not respond. He just removed the band from his teeth and tied his hair off. It was the first time he had it up in over a week. He was dressed in pair of baggy jeans and a black sweater. Ed turned around and finally looked at the odd looking boy on his bed, before walking out the door. Kurt sighed and followed after him down the hall. He was definitely in a world of his own.

Kurt followed him to make sure he would not get lost as he walked down stairs to the dinning area. Ed the same thing his did last night and sat down at the same place too. Kitty was already down there and quickly took the seat next to him. Kurt decided to go on a head and his breakfast and wait to get dressed. He nabbed the seat on the other side of Ed.

Ed said nothing as he calmly ate his eggs and two sausage biscuits. Kitty and Kurt of course talked the whole time about what they had to do at school that day. After a while Ed got up, scrapped off his plate, set it down, and left the room. Scott walk in as Ed walked out. He paused to see where the zombie teen was going off. He followed him a ways and saw him walking to the library. He turned around and went back to get his breakfast.

"Hey, Scott," Kitty said, setting her empty plate on the pile of dishes. "How's your morning?"

"It's fine," he said, grabbing a clean plate. "I just saw Ed duck into the library."

"He finished ze two books Rogue got him last night," Kurt said, scrapping of his plate. "He vas probably going back to check out ze other ones."

"Are you serious," Kitty chirped, turning to look at him. "Both books?"

"Yah," he nodded. "Oh! I've got to get ready. Bye."

"Same here," Kitty said, running after him.

"See you later," he said, staring to get his breakfast. _Geez… Two books in one night. I wonder if he slept any. _

* * *

Around nine in the morning as promised Forge returned to see how Ed was doing. Ororo led him back to the library where Ed was half way through book four of Harry Potter. Forge walked over to him and tapped him on the left shoulder but Ed never looked at him.

"Hey, Ed," he said, pulling out chair and sat down next to him. "ED! Earth to Edward Elric!"

"He's zoned out again," Ororo said, looking at the back of Ed's head. "Once he gets like that no one can get through to him. Not even Charles. He'll snap out of his stupor in maybe an hour or so."

"Figures and right when I get here too," He moaned, giving Ed a glare. "So, maybe you can tell me how his new limbs are working out."

"Well, he uses them as if they were completely natural limbs," she said, putting hand behind her back. "He walks completely fine and his arm functions very well. He helped me with the dishes last night even."

"Did he now," Forge mused, looking of his shoulders at the woman behind him. "Well, I was hoping to have him to do some reflex moves for me."

"Doubt that. Kitty splashed a little water in his face as joke but he never flinched," she sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to see how well he moves everything. I tried to make the joints as flexible as an average arm and leg and I wanted to see how flexible they were once they were installed on him," he said, turning to look at Ed, seeing he was only a few pages from the end of the book. "Speed reader, huh?"

"Yep," she nodded. "He'll be finished in a couple minutes or so."

"Need some help around the place while he's out," Forge asked, getting up.

"You could work on the dishwasher," she said, making call jester with her hand as she walked out of the room with Forge behind her.

A couple hours later Ed walked out of library and slowly made his way to the master staircase. But he was quickly grabbed by Forge.

"Ed, do you feel like showing me how your arm and leg works," He asked with light smile.

Ed nodded and followed him into the living room. Hank was in there too incase some adjustments had to be made. He told Ed to take off the sweater and the jeans. Ed raised a brow slightly but took off the sweater and the jeans.

"I just want to go through a few exercises with you," Forge said as stood perfectly staring at him. "I want you to balance on your left leg and then I want you to hop a couple of times."

Ed lifted his right leg and spread out his arms a bit. He then hopped a couple of times as ordered.

"You can put your foot back down now," he said. "This time I want you to stand on your right foot and bend your left knee as far as you can."

Ed did as he was told and continued to do so for his arm as well. Everything was in very good working order. Nothing seemed to lock or have a delay reaction. Forge told him he could get dressed again, which Ed did quite readily.

"Well, I didn't find anything wrong with it," Hank said, looking over at Forge. "You did a very good job on them. Everything moves just as it should."

"That's what I was going for," Forge smiled. "Well, I've stayed here longer than I was expecting to. I think I better get home. See you two later."

"Good bye," Hank said, walking up beside the void teen. "Edward, do you know how to play chess or checkers?"

Ed nodded slightly.

"Would you like to play me a game of one of them," he asked as Ed shook his head. "No? Well, you want to do something else than? You want to play a card game?"

Ed nodded, turning to look at the big person beside him.

"Why don't you wait right here while I go get the cards," he said as he walked out the door.

Ed slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat his in hands in his lap and looked around the quiet room. He began to hear something in an air vent above his head. He looked up and did not see any but a vent. Hank walked in holding a deck for cards in his hands and saw Ed staring up at the ceiling.

"What's the matter, Ed," he asked, walking up to him and looked at the vent as well. "Is there something wrong with the vent?"

Ed did not move one bit as he stared up the ceiling vent. Hank snapped his fingers in his face. Ed jumped and covered his face with his arms in a defensive pose.

"I'm sorry, Ed, did I scare you," Hank asked, jumping over the couch and put his hands on the shaking teen. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I won't do it again. C'mon let's put your arms down. I'm not going hurt you."

It took him a while to coax Ed to put his arms down and look at him. He held up the cards and asked if he still felt like playing. Ed shook his head no and slowly stood up. McCoy followed behind and closed the door, watching Ed head towards the stairs. That was something else to add to Ed's file. Snapping noises trigger a scared defensive action.

He watched as reach to top of the stairs and then stopped. He was staring down at something. McCoy quickly hurried over to the steps and started up them as Ed stepped back down step one. He then spotted a small gray cat, standing on the landing. This was not good.

"MYSTIQUE," McCoy shouted as the cat started to change forms. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Ed started to shake again as he stared at the green skinned woman dressed in black. She had her arms crossed with an evil smirk on her face as she looked at Ed and Hank on the steps.

"Morning," she said, waving at Ed. "A new student of yours?"

"That's none of your business," He said, grabbing hold of Ed's left hand. "Ed, go back downstairs."

He did not move. He face held total fear on it from a memory and he found himself unable to move. A moment later Logan came running into the entrance hall with his claws out and Ororo was not far behind him. They started up the stairs towards the intruder.

"Get him down, McCoy," Logan yelled but before Hank could grab him Ed snapped out of daze and closed his right fist tightly, bending his wrist.

The blade shot out from under his long, black sleeve and the next thing Mystique knew was a sharp pain her shoulder, shoving her to the wall. Logan and Ororo stopped at the top of the steps a little surprised. Ed had his blade buried deep in her shoulder going straight through to the wall.

"Damn," Logan said quietly.

"Little… Brat…" Mystique stifled out trying to pull the blade out shoulder. "Let me go…"

She lifted a leg and kicked him away as hard as she could. Ed stumbled back, catching his balance before he fell. Mystique moved away from the wall, holding her bleeding shoulder as Ed glared at her with a large about of hate in his eyes.

"Mystique, what the hell do you think you're doing here," Logan snapped, getting right beside Ed.

"I came here to drop off a message," she said, stepping back from Logan. "Magneto wants to have a word with Xavier and nothing more. Give him this letter."

She tossed a white envelope at Logan's feet. He just glanced down at it before looking back at Mystique.

"What kind of word are we talking about," he asked.

"I don't know," she said, looking down at her injured shoulder. "I was just ordered to drop off the letter."

"You don't know," Ororo asked, looking around Logan.

"No, I don't. Now let me by," she ordered, glaring at the people in front of her.

Logan got in her way as she started around them. She glared at him before shifting into the cat again. She ran under his legs but she did not get away. A nice sized blade blocked her path, cutting her nose slightly. She looked up to small blond, glaring down at her.

_Little brat_, she thought as she tried to around his arm only to be knocked in the side, sending her back into the wall.

He walked over the dazed cat with his blade pointed straight at her. Logan walked over to Ed and pulled him away before he did anymore damage.

"Did she do anything to him," Logan asked as McCoy shook his head. "Then what's got him on the offensive?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," He said honestly as Mystique changed back.

"Son of bitched," Mystique, yelled, jumping Ed, knocking him to the ground. "I've had enough of you!"

Ed quickly put his legs under Mystique and knocked her off. Mystique got up first and started towards him again. This time Ororo got in her way and knocked back with a gust of wind. Logan held on to Ed as he tried to head back over to Mystique. Ed was definitely fighting Logan to get back to the shape shifter.

"Logan, just a let Mystique leave," Xavier called up from the ground floor. "Don't let Ed near her. He has lot of anger in him and I fear what he might do."

"You hear that," Logan said, looking at Mystique as she glared at him. "Now go on and leave."

Mystique snorted at him but started down the steps. Logan remained holding onto Ed as he tried to pull Logan down the steps. Mystique quickly walked out the building. Logan picked the fighting Ed and brought him down the Xavier.

_**Edward, calm down. She's gone now.**_

_**Envy…**_

_**Envy? What do you mean?**_

_**Envy… Envy… Envy…**_

_**Is Envy a person you know? Edward, is Envy a person?**_

_**Envy… Envy…**_

Xavier sighed. He was not getting any where with Ed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at Logan, Hank, and Ororo.

"Did you get anything out of him," Ororo asked as Xavier shook his head.

"He won't respond to me," he said, looking at the fighting Edward. "He just keeps repeating the word 'envy' for some reason. I asked him if that was a person but he just continued to repeat 'envy' over and over again."

"I discovered something a little odd before all this happened," McCoy said, looking at Xavier. "I walked out the living room to get some cards. When I came back Ed was on the couch staring up at a vent on the ceiling. I snapped my fingers after talking didn't get his attention and he sudden covered his face in defense. I took me a while to get him to put his arms down."

"Snapping," Xavier said, looking at Hank nod. "Well, that something else to add in. Tell me something… When he first saw Mystique did he attack her instantly?"

"No, he didn't. He just stared at her with fear on his face," He then turned Logan. "Then as soon as Logan came up the steps and ordered me to get him down, was when Edward attacked her."

"Yeah, and the scary part was, was that he looked like he knew what he was doing," Logan said, feeling Ed stop fighting him. "Like he's been in bad fights before. He lunged straight at her, nailing her in the shoulder, sticking to her the wall. But during that whole fight he never made a sound. Not even such as an 'umph' when he was knocked to the ground. Blondie here has definitely gone good-bye."

"I know he's not all there," Xavier said, watching Logan let go of Ed as he bolted up the steps. "But I don't think he totally gone either. Like I told you earlier certain things will trigger different reactions. Your voice, Logan, triggers aggression in him. Perhaps hearing your voice made him attack her."

"Great," he drawled, crossing his arms. "But why is it only my voice? Why not other voices?"

"It could be the gruffness of your voice," Ororo said, looking at Logan glare at her. "Maybe your low voice reminds him of someone he hates."

"That could be a possibility," Hank said, looking Logan as well.

"Huh! Whatever," he said, walking off. "I'm getting tired of talking about Blondie. I'll you all later."

* * *

Xavier sat at his desk again, looking through all that he had on Edward. He just finished putting the new information and going over it to make sure he did not forget anything. Xavier decided to see if he could find anyone with the name of Envy. He could not fine anyone. But he did find about the sin Envy. Envy was one of the seven deadly sins. It dated back to the early 14th century to protect people from their basic instincts.

The Church divided the sins of men into two categories: Venial were sins that could be forgiven by any sacramental and then there were the capital sins that killed the life of grace giving a person a one-way ticket to hell.

Lust (huxuria): Fornication, perversion. Excessive sexual appetite, an overwhelming desire.

Gluttony (gula): Waste, overindulgence. The act or habit of eating to excess.

Greed/Avarice (avaritia): Treachery, covetousness. Selfish and grasping desire for possession.

Sloth (acedia): Acedia, laziness, sadness. Disinclination to exertion.

Wrath (ira): Anger, hatred, prejudice, discrimination. Extreme or violent rage of fury. An act done in violent rage.

Envy (invidia): Jealousy, malice. A feeling of resentment or discontent over another's superior attainments, endowments, or possessions.

Pride (superbia): Vanity, narcissism. An undue of sense of one's superiority; arrogance; conceit.

These were the seven deadly sins. It still made no since as to why Ed repeated envy over and over again. He read a little bit more into the sins. The Catholic Church recognizes a list of 7 virtues, which are the opposite of the seven sins.

Chastity is purity – the opposite of Lust.

Moderation is self-restraint – the opposite of Gluttony.

Generosity is vigilance – the opposite of Greed.

Zeal is integrity –the opposite of Sloth.

Meekness is composure – the opposite of Wrath.

Charity is giving – the opposite of Envy.

Humility is humbleness – the opposite of Pride.

In 1589 each of the seven deadly sins were paired up with a demon.

Asmodeus: Lust

Beelzebub: Gluttony

Mammon: Greed

Belphegor: Sloth

Satin: Wrath

Leviathan: Envy

Lucifer: Pride

Perhaps Edward knew a shape shifter like Mystique and that person called him or herself Envy. That was a big possibility and seeing Mystique triggered the memory to resurface. But for right now he was not going to presser Ed into telling him about Envy. Maybe one day he would be able to Xavier everything but that maybe a long time off.

* * *

(A/N Wow! That was a slightly longer chapter than usual. I bet a lot of you did not know that much about the 7 deadly sins did you? I hadn't studied it in so long that for a lot of this I had to go back and look them up again. And me being Catholic that's just sad.)

Millie M. Banshee.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is chapter three. All still belongs to Millie M. Banshee, and all credit for the story goes to her.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**EdElrican1001**


	4. Chapter 4: Anger Problems

In His Own World

Chapter 4

Anger Problems

(A/N Well, here is the next chapter so, please enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

Xavier met up with Magneto just as the letter had ordered for the following day. They met in Xavier's office. Jean and Ororo stood behind Xavier to make sure Magneto did not try anything. Magneto too had a couple of his underlings with him. Pietro and also Mystique, who had her arm bandaged in a sling and a band-aid on her nose.

Magneto was trying to convince Xavier once again that protecting the normal population was ridiculous and they he should be trying to help his own kind to step and take their place rightful place in the world. Xavier once again refused the idea. He was not going to do anything like that. But after a while the conversation changed."

"Charles," Magneto said with a smirk. "Mystique has told me about how she got hurt. You have a new student here. A blond with matching eyes and quite small about 5 feet."

"He's not really one I care to talk about," Xavier said, glaring at Mystique and then at Magneto.

"He's mentally off, isn't he," Magneto said with the same smirk but bigger. "And mute as well. But he is fully capable of fighting from the look of things."

"I told you I don't wish to talk about him," Xavier said in cold tone. "You've said what you wanted to say and now I bid you a goodnight."

"His name is Ed. Short for Edward I'd imagine," Magneto hummed, looking at Xavier's face darken. "I'm bound to meet him sooner or later, Charles. You might as well tell me about him now."

"Xavier has ordered you to leave," Ororo said, taking step forward. "So, please do so."

"Well, then maybe some other time," Magneto said, standing up. "Goodnight."

"GOODNIGHT," Xavier and his guardians said in unison as Magneto opened the door and walked out with Pietro and Mystique right behind him.

"Professor, you don't think Magneto will try anything to get at Ed do you," Jean asked, looking at Xavier rest his folded hands in his lap. "It was obvious that he wanted to know more about him. And through Mystique he must know that Ed has a metal arm."

"That's why I was avoiding everything about Ed," he said, looking up at the redhead. "I want Ed to stay away from them as much as possible. After yesterday's events I sensed an enormous about of anger and hatred him, which he lets out in aggression towards someone."

"You don't think he'll pose any kind of threat to us," Ororo asked, looking down at Xavier.

"No, I don't think so," he said, turning on his computer. "As long as he doesn't feel threatened by any of us I think he'll be just as mellow as he is now. Logan on the other hand… I still have no idea why he feels so much anger towards him only. Ed really reacts to Logan's voice not so much Logan himself."

"You still haven't come up with any reasons as to why that is, have you," Ororo asked as Xavier shook his head.

"So far your idea, Ororo, has been the best so far," he sighed. "Someone in his past must have had a similar voice and Ed hates that person greatly."

"I must say, I feel sorry for Mr. Logan," Jean said, putting her hands behind her head. "He can't utter one word with Ed around unless he wants to be attacked."

"True. Now you all don't mind it is getting onto 12 AM and, Jean, you have school tomorrow," Xavier said as Jean nodded. "Goodnight."

"G'night," she said, walking out the door.

"Ororo, if Ed isn't sleeping could you bring him down here to see me," Xavier asked as she nodded and head towards the door.

* * *

"C'mon, Edward," Ororo said, walking into Xavier's office calling Edward to inside. "Just take a seat over there by the desk."

Edward walking into the room dressed in set of light blue P.J.'s. He sat down in a chair and looked straight at Xavier with same cold, dead stare.

"I'm sorry to bother so late at night, Ed," Xavier said, looking at the motionless teen. _**There is something I wanted to ask you. Why do you harbor so much anger towards Logan when ever he speaks?**_

_**It's… It's HIS voice…**_

_**Who's voice, Edward?**_

_**I remember… It's HIS voice… That BASTARD'S…**_

_**Can you tell me whose voice Logan's reminds you so much about? Why do you hate this person so much?**_

_**He… He left us…**_

_**Left you and who else?**_

_**He… Never came back… He NEVER cared… About us…**_

_**You're not making any since, Edward.**_

_**I wrote… To him… And he NEVER… replied to my letters… Mother was dieing… He never came… My brother and I… We watched her… Die and be buried… It's his FALT… SHE'S DEAD… He made her… sick from worrying… About him… She loved him… BUT HE CARED… NOTHING FOR US… He shows up years… Later at Winery's house… FLURTING WITH… 2nd LIEUTENANT ROSS… My own father… That BASTARD… I'VE ALWAYS HATED HIM…**_

_**EDWARD, CALM DOWN! This is all because your father left you?**_

_**He abandoned us… Al was too young… To remember him… But I wasn't… And I will never forgive him… For making us watch… Mother die… A death he caused… I'll never forget that voice… and that smell of his… It lingered for years… I hated his cologne… I HATE EVERYTHING… ABOUT HIM…**_

"Ororo, hold him," Xavier ordered as Ed shot up from his seat towards Xavier.

Ororo quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from Xavier. Ed was kicking and swing his arms trying to get free. The racket caught Logan's attention and he hurried into the room. He quickly helped Ororo get Ed under control.

"Chuck, what the hell happened here," Logan asked, holding on tight to Ed. "Why did he trying to attack you like that?"

"I'll tell you in just a moment," He said, looking Ed who suddenly went limp in Logan's strong arms. "But first I ask you to please put him to bed."

"He bit me," Ororo said, looking at the nice size bit on her arm. "I'm bleeding that how hard he latched on."

"He bit you," Logan asked, looking at the knocked out teen in his arms. "Chuck, what's going on?"

"Just do as I said and put him to bed," Xavier said as Logan picked him bridal style and carried him out the door. "Go put something on that, Ororo."

* * *

Logan walked back into Xavier's office following Ororo. Both of them sat down in front of Xavier. They were all wondering what caused him lash out like that.

"Now will you tell us," Logan asked, crossing his arms.

"I angered him by mistake," Xavier said, getting a weird look from Logan. "I asked him why he hated your voice so much, Logan, and it seems his father has or had the same type of voice as you. Apparently he left Ed, his mother, and brother long ago when he was very young. His mother became sick and Ed tried to write to his father before his mother died but he never replied or showed up. He blames his father for the illness his mother contracted for worrying about him."

"So, Ed and his brother watched their mother die alone," Ororo asked as Xavier nodded. "So, that's why he hates him."

"Yes, that's pretty much it," Xavier nodded. "However he did mention that he saw his father again years after at a friend's house, flirting with another possible friend of his named 2nd Lieutenant Ross."

"A lieutenant, huh," Logan snapped.

"So, he has a possible friend in the military what has that got to do with anything," Ororo asked, looking at Logan as he turned the other way.

"Apparently Ed hates his father so much that hearing your voice makes him think about his father," Xavier said as Logan looked back at him. "It's possible that he sees his father and not you. And your voice is the on and off switch. However in this case just bring up the subject was enough to trigger the attack."

"Fine, so now we know why but I'm not going to keep my mouth shut every time Blondie is in the area," Logan huffed, crossing his arms. "If I want to say something and that brat's there, what's going to keep him from attacking me?"

"I don't really know," Xavier said truthfully. "I wish I knew a way where we could burn out his anger."

"Maybe the…"

"We are NOT using the Danger Room!"

"It was just a suggestion, Chuck."

* * *

Around 5 in the morning Ororo woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and put on her robe. It was just another morning to fix breakfast for the bunch of unruly teenagers. She opened her door to find something in her face, hanging from a piece of string of the top of the door frame. She pulled it off to find it was an origami butterfly.

"What's this," she flipped it over to find the word 'open' on it. "Well, let me see what I have here. Okay, it says... 'Sorry.' Who wro—Oh… Of course."

Ororo looked at the small piece of white paper in her hands at the small roughly drawn cartoon picture of Ed under the word "sorry." Well, at least he apologized to her. She folded the paper back up and put it in her robe pocket. Her arm still hurt from where he had bitten down. That reminded her, she had to change the bandage.

She walked by Xavier's room and saw he had an origami crane by his door. After Ed had cooled his head some he must have realized what he did and seeing on how he could not speak he could only put everything in writing. She made her way down stairs after fixing arm when she saw a very dim light down hall by the library. She had a pretty good idea who would be in there that time of the morning.

She slowly walked down the faintly lit hall towards the library. The door was open slightly, letting the light out into the hall. She peered in to see Ed sound asleep on the floor with a book under his hand and beside him was a pile of different types of origami. How long had he been down at the library? She was not going to bother him. She just turned off the lights and went back to down the kitchen to get breakfast ready before school started.

* * *

A little while later Logan got up and started out his door when two object came at his face. One was filled with flour the other was filled with water. He started to curse as he tried to wipe the paste off his face. He looked down to see what was left of some origami water bomb/air balloons on the floor. He looked up to see how this was managed.

Starting with the door it had two pieces of string were taped to it, then the top part of the door frame had small screw in hook where the stings were looped through, and finally a piece of tape used to hold the paper bombs to the ceiling. It was simple but effective. Once the door was opened the tape on the ceiling would come loose and the hook made sure the string didn't come do far down and miss the face.

"That little runt," Logan growled, spiting out a little paste. "If he thinks for one moment he's going to get away with this... I'll wring that shrimp's neck!"

* * *

Logan came storming down the steps after not finding Edward in his room. Ororo came running out see what Logan was angry about now. He stopped and just glared at her.

"What's wrong with you," She asked as he glared at her with his hair and face covered in wet flour. "Is that flour in your hair?"

"Yes," he drawled in an angry tone. "I'll give one guess as to whom booby-trapped my bedroom door."

"Ed…Ward…" she said slowly as he nodded. "I haven't seen him."

"You're lying through your teeth, Storm," he said, getting right in her face. "Where is he or I'LL sniff him out myself."

"Well, he's asleep right now," she said as Logan's eyes narrowed.

"Where is he," his voice was really deep and threatening.

"Logan, just calm down," she said getting a little mad herself. "I don't think you going down there will be a good idea. You know he already hates your guts and you having your temper flaring... Just talk to Xavier about how we should handle Ed."

"He's in the library, isn't he," Logan said, getting a whiff of Ed's scent towards that way. "Stand aside, Ororo."

"Logan, will you just calm down," she snapped, grabbing a hold of him as he started to pull her down the hall. "Don't make me do anything where both going to regret!"

Just after that from the dark corridor a small form started towards them it was Edward. Logan jerked his arm out of Ororo's grip and quickly grabbed Ed by the shoulders.

"What's the big idea hitting me in the face with flour, huh," Logan snapped, shaking Ed slightly.

"You know he can't speak," Ororo bit out. "And judging from the look of things he's off in his own world again! He doesn't respond to anything and you know that already."

Logan let go of the teen's shoulder as Ed continued to walk around them and up the stairs. He soon disappeared out of sight down the dark hall towards his room. Logan looked at her as he ran a hand through his hair feeling the paste start to dry already. He mumbled something under his breath before walking into towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Ororo sighed shaking her head watching Logan disappear.

"Sometimes, Edward," Ororo said, quietly as she looked at the steps. "I don't even think you're from around here. You just show up two years ago from nowhere. You have no birth records, no social security number, and no real family that we really know of… There's just nothing on you… It's like you don't even exist in this world. You know what I think, Edward Elric? I think sometimes you're from another world. I really do."

She sighed again and started towards the kitchen. Xavier was already up by the time and just came down the elevator. He hard the last little bit of what Ororo had said about Edward. He looked down at the creased piece of paper in his lap with the word "sorry" on it and a scratchy cartoon drawing of Ed at the bottom. It had once been an origami crane hanging in front of his bedroom door.

"I'm really starting to wonder the same thing," Charles said in a hushed tone, before moving along down that hall.

* * *

(A/N Well, how what that? _**FYI Scott McNeil does both Logan and Hohenheim's voices.**_ Odd, no? If you read a lot of my work you will notice how I like to around play with the voice actors. Actually just about all of the Inuyasha main cast is staring in X-Men: Evolution. Logan/Kouga-Scott McNeil, Xavier/Sesshoumaru-David Kaye, Pietro(Quicksilver)/Inuyasha-Richard Ian Cox, Scott Summers/Miroku-Kirby Morrow, Wanda (Scarlet Witch)/Sango-Kelly Sheridan, Alex Masters (Summers)/Bankotsu-Matt Hill, and Amanda Sefton (Kurt's girlfriend)/Kagome-Moneca Stori. Well, both Inuyasha and X-Men: Evolution were recorded at Ocean Studios in Vancouver, Canada so, I guess that would make since. Wow, some of you may have learned something new here today.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to all who are reading! I really don't have a lot to say right now, so I guess all I need to say is that I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**EdElricFan1001**


	5. Chapter 5: Crushes and Alliances

In His Own World

Chapter 5

Crushes and Alliances

(A/N Well, here you go with the 5th chapter it will start to pick up here. New characters make the scene. Well, one is really new the others you know but haven't made the scene until this chapter. Also as spoiler the OC in this story does not stay. Also by now you have noticed that I have a problem with my spelling as such. _**I have ADD and I'm DYSLEXIC! Which means I see it my head but I REALLY don't see on the screen. So, I can skip a whole word and not even know it. I see it but I really don't see.**_** Get it? Do you understand? Good. I'm not stupid I'm in College. **)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

"What's he doing now," Kitty asked, peering over Kurt's shoulder out the widow towards the backyard garden. "Isn't he getting cold? It's, like, getting late and dark."

"He's zoned out again," Kurt said, looking at Kitty as the dim, orange light of the evening shinned on the back lawn where Ed sat on concrete bench in the garden. "I don't know vhat he's looking for but all I know is zat he found a book on old Greek Mythology. His been reading it ever since."

"It's probably a good thing he's out there. I hear Mr. Logan is still pretty upset about this morning," Kitty sighed, watching Ed read as a light wind picked up blowing his blond hair and red coat around as leaves of gold and crimson fell around him. "Beautiful…"

"Vhat," Kurt asked, giving Kitty a weird look.

"Uh, it's nothing really, Kurt," Kitty said, turning a bright pink. "Wh-why don't you go and get s-something to eat. Yeah, and I'll go get Edward and m-meet in a little while. Hahahaha…"

"Okay, but you're acting really veird," Kurt said, walking off toward the dinning area.

Kitty sighed in relieve. She almost made a total idiot of herself. She had developed a slight crush on Edward, which also included the rest of girls in the institute. She continued to watch him in the dimming tangerine light of the evening with the gold and crimson leaves lightly gliding around him. It gave him an unexplainable appearance. An almost a mystic, otherworldly, or even a heavenly glow about him; like an angle enjoying the last bit of light for the day.

She sighed again not wanting to destroy this "beautiful" scene of hers but she promised Kurt that she would be in the dinning area in only a few minutes. She grabbed the handle of the patio door and slowly opened it. The air was crisp and chilly and she only had on her light pink sweater. She shivered as she stepped out but she stopped as she watched two small, snow-white doves landed above him on a tree branch. They were cooing at each other and snuggling up together. Oh, God, how she wanted to do that with Edward. She could feel her face turning hot at the thought of that.

_I must look like a tomato by now,_ she mused as she lightly put her cold, slider hands on her soft, red cheeks.

She slowly made her way towards Edward as he continued to gaze down at the thick, hardcover book his hands. She sat down beside him forgetting how cold concrete could get and jumped slightly. She reached out and lightly shook his shoulder to get his attention but he never stirred. She sighed and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Oh, it's the story of Daedalus and Icarus," Kitty said in a quiet tone. "This is the part with the wax wings. Icarus flies too close the sun god, Helios and his wings start to melt. He falls into the ocean to his death. We did this story in world literature and we were to write an essay on what we think the meaning of it was. None of the class did so hot it. I wish you could talk once and while, you know."

He suddenly turned his head only to look at her. His golden eyes meeting her blue ones. She jumped slightly at his face. He almost looked sad for some reason. He then reached into his pocket a pulled out a pin and a pad of yellow paper. She had never seen him do this before. He started to write with his left hand onto the small pad. She waited until he was finished. He handed her two piece of paper before getting up and walking inside as a cloud covered the remainder of the evening sun. She looked down at the notes.

"It means we shouldn't try to mess with the order of the world. We are not gods and if we try to get too close to their power it will only bring us suffering and death. There are things on this planet that only true gods have the power to do," she read a loud feeling a knot in her throat. "Remember that. I've tried it long ago and look how I've fallen. We can not gain anything without giving something in turn. It's Alchemy's first law of equitant exchange. Icarus was given the gift of flight like the gods of the heavens, but he crossed the line when he came too close the sun god. For entering the realm of the gods, a spiritual place where no mortal should go, he paid for it with his mortal life. To enter the realm of the spirits you must give up your spirit, your life, in return for entry. That is equivalency."

Kitty shot up from her seat and took off towards the door. What the hell was Edward? A philosopher? Once inside she quickly tried to find Professor Xavier. She phased through about 5 different people, a couple of doors, and a few walls before finding him in the kitchen with Ororo and Logan. She came to screeching halt as they looked at her in quite a surprise.

"Where's the fire," Logan joked as Kitty tried to catch her breath. "What's that in you hand, Half-pint."

"Edward wrote this," she breathed, looking at Logan's face darken a bit. "You're not going to believe what he wrote."

"Let me see them," Xavier said, taking the small piece of paper out of her hand and started to look them over reading the last bit aloud. "'… To enter the realm of the spirits you must give up your spirit, your life, in return for entry. That is equivalency.' Edward wrote this?"

"Yes, sir," Kitty nodded.

"Where is he now," Xavier asked as Kitty shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," she said.

"I won't be able to locate him do that mental shield of his," Xavier sighed. "Ororo, go check out in the dinning area, Logan, you go to his room and, Kitty, you come with me to check out the library."

* * *

He was not in his room or in the dinning room but he was in the library. He was at table with pile of books on both sides on him ranging in a large verity of world literature, mythology, arts, mathematics, and sciences. He was currently looking through a book on chemistry. Xavier moved over to his side as Ed scribbled down notes in a tattered, black, leather notebook. Ed never once looked over his way with those dead looking eyes of his.

_**Edward, what are you look for?**_

_**Not your… Concern, Sensei…**_

_**Sensei? That's a first. Where did you get old notebook?**_

_**I've had it…With me in my coat pocket…. I like to think… Of it as a small… Chemistry journal…**_

_**You like chemistry, Edward?**_

_**Yes, it's my favorite… My first Sensei… Taught me a lot… I know a little… Biology and physical along with… Several types of mathematics… But I major in the sciences…**_

_**Ed, can you type?**_

_**What do mean type…?**_

_**Keyboarding. Can you keyboard on the computer?**_

_**What's a 'computer'…?**_

Xavier nearly fell out his wheelchair. He did not know what a computer was? Maybe Ororo was right about him. Maybe he is from another world.

_**You don't know what a computer is?**_

_**No, sir…**_

_**Well, let me show you one. There is a program on my computer I would like you to try. All you have to do is type on a keyboard and what you type in comes out as spoken words. Would you like to try it?**_

_**Yes…**_

* * *

It was dark by this time and very cold as frost started to coat everything that was 32 degrees or colder. A female figure rode down the dimly lit streets on her high dollar black motorcycle. She was dressed in a long purple, leather coat, black gloves, a long sleeve, black leather shirt with a built in purple corset and bra, slightly loose fitting black leather pants, and a pair boots that came up just below her knees with steel on the toe and heel. On her back was a large pack filled with everything she needed.

She had long red hair held up high in a ponytail with two long pieces falling freely to her shoulders. She had black eyeliner with dark purple eye shadow and black lip stick. He face was pale looking, yet young, which hid her real age. He height was quite short about 5'1". But her most striking feature was her eyes; cold and dark red.

She was not here in this town to live here or because she does live here she was here on a mission. She had been searching for someone for quite some time now. She has gone from town to town looking for this someone. They picked her out of everyone else to look for this particular mission. Finding him and bringing him back meant a large pay raise and higher position. She was not going to let that chance slip out of her fingers.

Her name was Lilly Churchill. She was 20 years old and fully capable of fighting off and killing anyone who got in her way. She was an expert marksman, a sword fighter, and knew explosives inside and out. She would make a great assassin but she lacked the grace and stealth of one. She had mouth on her and she would let it run loose whenever she felt like it.

Her mission was to find a teenage boy of the age of 18 with blond hair, gold eyes, and two mechanical limbs. Edward Elric was her target and she recently heard about the police finding of all the missing chemicals in an abandoned warehouse. She waited until the police had lost interest with the rusty building before coming to town.

She pulled into the choppy, cracked old lot. The grass had long turned brown laying flat against the pavement. She turned off her bike and pulled out a pair bolt cutters from her large pack. She cut away the chain and pushed the door open with little trouble. The old crates and carts now blocked the path that had once led to back.

"Dammit," she said in low voice.

She set down her bolt cutters and started to climb up the crates trying not to fall. Once over the crates she saw nothing but a large, empty, dark space. Perhaps she could find something the police over looked in their investigation. She walked around with a flashlight she had pulled out of her coat pocket. The police did a very good job in cleaning up the scene. She noticed soot on the floor along with wax. There were candles here. She moved the light over to an area on the floor that had not been touched by the soot in the shape of large rectangle with rounded corners.

"Candles and the outline of what looks like a mattress," she said quietly. "Someone was definitely living here before the police came in."

She walked around a little more when she heard the floor make a noise that the rest of the floor did not. She tapped on it again noticing the steal drain plate was loose and the bolts were gone. She shinned her light down the large hole before pulling up the steel plate and moved it aside. She stuck her arm and head down the drain to get a better look. She found a large collection of notebooks stacked neatly. She set the light down facing the books before starting to pull them out of the drain.

There were ten in all each page was handwritten. A lot of the stuff did not make sense. Some of it looked complex formulas for something and some of it looked like a deranged diary. She would have to go through all this to see what this was all about. She heard that this Edward Elric was at scientific genius and here was proof of that in these jumbled notebooks. She slipped them into the pack on her back.

She searched around for a few more moments before climbing back up the old wooden crates. She had enough evidence of him being in this city now to stay and continue her investigation. She walked back out fixing the chain back around the doors. She moved over to her bike when she saw someone standing in front of it. She paused and reached for the 9mm at her waist.

"I'm not with the police," the man said in a deep voice. "There is no need for the gun, Miss."

"What do you want here," she snapped, keeping her hand on the weapon just incase. "Talk or I will shoot."

"You are looking for the person who used to live here, right," he asked in a tired tone as Lilly nodded once. "I'm also looking for him."

"Why is that, old man," she bit out.

"He is my son," he said as her eyes widened. "I am Hohenheim Elric."

"'Elric,' huh," she mused, crossing her arms. "So, tell me Hohenheim where is Edward now?"

"I don't know. Sadly he disappeared just before the chemicals were discovered," he sighed as her eyes narrowed. "I will help you find him and I will also give you boarding but in return I ask you to help me with something."

"I get it. You scratch my back and I scratch yours," she smirked, cocking her head to one side. "So, what is this SOMETHING you need help with?"

"It really is a 'something.' The person that is after calls himself Envy," Hohenheim sighed, pushing up his small glasses. "A shape shifter who means to kill me. He has the power to regenerate and can come back from the dead."

"OOOO, sounds like fun," she cooed, walking over to him. "We have deal, Mr. Elric."

"Thank you, Miss, uh…"

"Lilly Churchill," she smirked, getting on her bike. "Need a lift?"

"I would appreciate it," he nodded, getting on behind her. "This is a very fancy bike, Miss Churchill."

"Thanks, I made it myself," she said, turning on the engine. "Hold on tight it goes pretty fast."

He barely had anytime to grab the pack on her back before she took off into the quiet streets. He pointed toward his right as she turned.

"You said, you made this bike yourself," Hohenheim called out over the engine.

"Yeah, I modeled it after Cloud Strife's bike from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children," she said as Hohenheim gave her a clueless stare. "FYI it was a video game and later became a movie."

"Okay," he said, still not under standing all the much. "Turn left at this light up here."

"Got it," she said, turning down the street. "So, where is this place of yours anyway?"

"Just about another mile or so," he said, shivering slight. "It's not much but it has power and heating."

"Fine just get me there sometime tonight," She moaned.

"It's this building on your right," he said just pointing up the street. "You see it?"

"Yeah, I see it," she said, slowing down the bike.

"You can put your bike in the garage if you like," he said as the bike came to stop. "It might be saver that way."

"I bet it would," Lilly said as Hohenheim got off.

He walked over to the garage door and opened up as she slowly moved the motorcycle inside. She walked out as he closed the door. The place was old and worn out just like he was. It was not the best of houses but at least it was a place to stay. He opened the front door and let her in first. She set her large pack down on the worn old couch before sitting down herself.

"I have a spare room down the hall on your right just after the bathroom," he said as she looked down the hall. "You're very much welcome to stay in there."

She only nodded and grabbed her stuff before walking down hall. Hohenheim sighed as he ran a hand through his dark blond hair.

"I just hope she's worth it," he sighed to himself. "I just want to find my son and send him home to his brother. But first I have to get rid of Envy."

* * *

(A/N Yeah chapter 5 is finally done with. Please review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I become. Also after next week my story will start to slow down some. I have college coming up starting Mon 21st. I'm taking a class in graphic novels and computer animation. Well, until next time Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: Yet again, not my story, it's adopted. The next chapter should out tomorrow.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	6. Chapter 6: When You Fly on Wax Wings

* * *

In His Own World

Chapter 6

When You Fly On Wax Wings

(A/N **The OC is not staying so stick with the story whether or you like her or not. I'm getting rid of her in chapter 16 because people are saying they don't like her. So you can hate her and when chapter 16 is up you can jump to her demise. So, I'm not keeping her. Thank you! READ! And don't nag me about her! I'm not in the mood!**)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

It took Xavier more time than he though to explain a computer to the clueless Edward. He gave up after 4 hours it was going on 9 at night and he was getting a total headache from this. So, he just decided to work with Ed in the morning while everyone was at school.

Morning rolled around sooner than he wished and he was back at his desk showing Ed how to work the keyboard and the speech program on the computer. It took Edward a while to get use to the extra buttons on the keyboard. It was more complicated than a typewriter. But after he got the feel of keyboard he started to type random things into the computer and listen to them play back. Know that Ed had a voice Logan was going to some answers out that pipsqueak.

"Alright, Edward, now that you have a way to talk to me, how about we have a nice little chat," He sat sitting down in front of Xavier's desk as Ed sat behind it.

**Why?** The computer voice sounded.

"Because I want to ask you a few questions," Logan huffed, crossing his arms looking at the blank, dead face of teen before him. "For instance what was the point of rigging up the trap at my bedroom door the other night?"

**Your-attitude-reminds-me-of-someone.**

"You don't say," Logan moaned. "Then who do I remind you of?"

**Roy-Mustang-who-can-be-a-total-asshole. Just like you.**

"You're pushing it," Logan grunted.

**Like-I-care.**

"Logan, you know he still hates you," Ororo sighed, standing in the door way and Hank walked in.

**Good-morning-Miss-Ororo-and-Mr.-McCoy.**

"Good morning, Edward," She smiled.

"How come he's so nice to you two," Logan moaned, "and can give a rat's ass about me?"

**Because-I-do-not-like-you.**

"Listen here you little pipsqueak—"

**Who-are-you-calling-a-midget? You-saying-you-need-a-magnifying-glass-to-see-me-is-that-it? Newsflash-you-are-exactly-a-giant-yourself!**

"He didn't say anything like that," Xavier said, looking at Logan raise an eyebrow at what came out of the computer. "Edward, I was wondering about something… Last night you handed Kitty a couple pieces of paper on the meaning of Icarus and his wax wings. You explained it such a way that, well, it's really raised a few questions. You mentioned alchemy."

**What-about-it?**

"Can you explain that to me in better detail," Xavier asked. "You sounded like you knew the subject quite well and I just wanted to understand it better.

**Alchemy-has-3-parts to it. Analysis-deconstruction-and-reconstruction. You-can-not gain-anything-without-giving-something-of-equal-value-in-return. That-is-alchemy's-first-law-of-equivalent-exchange.**

"So, you can only make something that is of the same amount of material that was used in the first place," Hank asked as Ed nodded. "Like if I wanted to change a pound of lead into gold I would get only pound of gold."

**Yes-but-making-gold-out-of-lead-or-any-other-metal-is-illegal. You-are-getting-money-for-free. It-is-like-counterfeiting.**

"He has a point," Ororo nodded.

"Ed, there is something else," Xavier said as Ed turned his cold stare at him. "You sounded like you tried something like Icarus. You wrote, 'There are things on this planet that only true gods have the power to do. Remember that. I've tried it long ago and look how I've fallen.' What did you do mean by that? Did you try to play God?"

**You-almost-make-it-sound-like-gods-are-real.**

"You don't believe in a higher power," McCoy spoke up.

**I-stopped-trusting-in-God-at age-10-and-stopped-beliving-at-age-12.**

"Why did you stop believing," Ororo asked. "What caused you to stop?"

**Water:-35-liters. Carbon:-20-kilograms. Ammonia:-4-liters. Lime:-1.5-kilograms. Phosphorous:-800-grams. Salt:-250-grams. Saltpeter:-100-grams. Sulfur:-80-grams. Iron-5-grams. Silicon:-3-grams. And-15-other-trace-elements. What-does-that-make?**

The group looked at each other. They had no idea what all those components made. Hank was the first catch something. The first thing was water in 35 liters. He walked over to Ed as he turned to look at him.

"Water: 35 liters, right" he asked as Ed nodded. "The average adult human body has 35 liters of water. Did you just brake down the human body into its smaller elements?"

**Yes-I-did. If-you-think-about-it-we-are-nothing-more-than-something-a-child-could-buy-on-simple-allowance-money. We're-made-on-the-cheap.**

"That's a terrible thing to say," Ororo bit out with a look of complete shock on her face. "You can't just sum up a living being as such a thing! We are more than just water, salt, and iron! We have souls! You can't make souls out something like basic elements! A soul does not have price!"

**And-that-is-exactly-what-I-wanted-to-hear. And-that-is-what-I-meant-in-that-note. I-tried-something-my-first-sensei-told-me-never-to-attempt. It-was-written-in-all-the-books-as-forbidden-works. It's-the-reason-why-I've-lost-my-arm-and-my-leg. Yes-I-tried-to-play-God.**

"You're not making any since, Blondie," Logan said, looking at Ed's face and noticed something he had never seen him do before. "Are you crying, Ed?"

Ed turned his head away from everyone as the tears started to run down his cheeks.

_**Edward, what's the matter?**_

_**I don't... What to... Remember...**_

_**Why?**_

_**Leave me… Alone…**_

_**I only want to help you. We all do.**_

_**I told you… I don't want… To remember…**_ _**I don't want… Those nightmares… Don't make me… Remember…**_

Edward shot from his seat and ran out the door. The people left in the room looked at each. They were totally lost as to what Ed was talking about.

"Xavier, what just happened," McCoy asked as Xavier looked at the computer screen.

"He doesn't want to remember something," Charles sighed and he clicked a button on the screen.

**And-that-is-exactly-what-I-wanted-to-hear. And-that-is-what-I-meant-in-that-note. I-tried-something-my-first-sensei-told-me-never-to-attempt. It-was-written-in-all-of-the-books-as-forbidden-works. It's-the-reason-why-I've-lost-my-arm-and-my-leg. Yes-I-tried-to-play-God.**

"I still don't get what he meant by that," Logan snorted, scratching the back of his head. "He said that he tried to play God. You got any ideas, Chuck?"

"I'm starting to understand something, yes," he nodded, pulling out the notes Ed wrote last night. "'It means we shouldn't try to mess with the order of the world. We are not gods and if we try to get too close to their power it will only bring us suffering and death. There are things on this planet that only true gods have the power to do. Remember that. I've tried it long ago and look how I've fallen.

"'We can not gain anything without giving something in turn. It's Alchemy's first law of equitant exchange. Icarus was given the gift of flight like the gods of the heavens, but he crossed the line when he came too close the sun god. For entering the realm of the gods, a spiritual place where no mortal should go, he paid for it with his mortal life. To enter the realm of the spirits you must give up your spirit, your life, in return for entry. That is equivalency.'"

"I'm starting that think that kid has seen hell," Logan said, getting up from his seat. "Maybe even lived hell and still living it."

"I didn't want to say this before but Ed scares me somehow," Ororo said in a hushed tone. "It's like he knows what awaits us after death."

"I think Edward once played the roll of Icarus in a sense," Xavier said, looking at the people in front of him. "If you put everything together that he told us… He told us we shouldn't play God, he told us about equivalent exchange, what made up the human body, how he attempted some forbidden works, and the reason why his lost his arm and leg. He made wax wings and came too close to God and so he fell to his doom. He tried to bring back someone from the dead. My guess it was his mother. To create life he had sacrifice life as well. Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange, right? But I think this is only the beginning of this boy's living nightmare, his living hell."

* * *

Lilly sat on the couch cleaning her guns and her swords as Hohenheim went over the notes that his son had written at the kitchen table. Both of them had one goal in mind. Find Edward and bring him back. However there was also the matter of Envy to take care as well. Hohenheim did not know if this young woman could stand up against something like that homunculus. She had skill he knew that much but guns and swords would only anger him. She needed alchemy but so far this world did not hold the energy to perform true alchemy. But after what he read in Ed's notes perhaps he would soon find that energy source he needs.

"Lilly," he said, as she looked toward the kitchen. "I want you to do something for me."

"What," she yawned.

"That silver pedant around your neck can I see it," he asked as she gave him a weird look. "I want to try something with it."

"Really, like what," she moaned, getting up and took of her necklace. "It's just a large locket."

"I know it is but I would really like to see it," he said as she handed him the locket. "I want to try something. I was going over Ed's notes and he had come up with a very good theory. You don't mind if I keep this with me for I while do you?"

"No, I just want the pictures out of it before you do anything to it," she said as he opened the locket and but paused as he looked down at them. "My picture's please."

He nodded and removed the pictures from the locket and handed them to her. She quickly slipped them into her pants' pocket. Ed's notes explained different types of new catalysts. If his calculations were correct Hohenheim would be able to use alchemy once more and help get rid of Envy and send Ed back home. But he first had to gather and create the ingredients before he could try it. Ed also mentioned that if the catalysts are not in tune we the planets own energy that there would be dangerous consequences. The reaction could recoil just like the fake stones did but possibly even worse.

He would have to be extremely careful in making the catalysts and putting them to use. He was going to use Lilly's locket like the State used pocket watches. The alchemic catalysts in the locket would have enough power as a fake Philosophers Stone but would not run out so readily.

"I'm going out to see if I can't pick up anything new on Ed," She sighed, grabbing a large piece of bamboo, which had a hidden blade inside. "I'll be back in few hours so if gets late don't wait up."

"Good Luck," he said, hearing the door slam shut.

* * *

It had been while now since she left Hohenheim's house. She was mapping out the city and getting a feel for it. She searched restaurants, stores, museums, and anywhere else she could think to figure where Ed might frequent. She then arrived at one the local high schools. Perhaps because Ed was their age they may know something on them. She watched a school let out and kids started to hurry out to catch the bus, get in their own cars, or go home with a parent/guardian.

She watched from behind bush listening into the conversations the best she could. She could only hope she would able to pick up something other than who dumped who and who is flunking what class. She stopped a girl with long, light red hair talking to boy with brown hair and pair of shades on. She quietly made her way closer to them remaining behind the large hedge.

"Jean, do you ever think that the Professor will ever bring him back to reality?"

"I don't really know, Scott. I now the poor guy would like to come out but like the Professor said he's scared to."

"He's just as void as when we found him in the old warehouse. Something terrible must have happened to him. I really feel sorry for Edward."

_EDWARD? The Edward,_ Lilly gasped. _What happened to him?_

"I know. To this world he doesn't even exist. We can't find any family or birth record on him. I heard that Professor Xavier was working with him last night on the computer. Showing him how use the speech program. I wonder how everything turned out. I bet Logan and Edward had pretty color conversation."

"I don't know but we better start heading back to the institute. It'll be dark in a few short hours. Besides Logan wants to run us in the Danger Room a few times before dinner. You know how he gets when we're late."

Lilly watched at the walked off towards a small, red, sport convertible. She pulled out small air as she moved towards them. She placed a small location device in the chamber and aimed at the back of the car as they got in. She quickly pulled the trigger as the gun made a popping sound. The device shot out of the barrel and buried itself in the back bumper. The two quickly sped off. She pulled small tracking system out of her pocket back pocket. This was the best lead so far and she was going to loose it now.

She stood up and walked over to her motorbike only to find a bunch of teens huddled around it. She moaned in annoyance as she gripped the "bamboo walking stick" hard in her right hand. It was the teenage boys mostly that took an interest in the motorcycle. She stomped over to her bike and tapped one of the boys on his shoulder. He turned finding no he looked down a ways.

"What do you want, freshmen," he asked as Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Well, what is it, you little brat?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT YOU SQUASH ME WITH YOUR THUMB!"

"Duncan did say anything like that," one of the other boys said, looking at the steamed redhead. "You sure are impulsive."

"I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF MY SIGHT," she yelled, point a black gloved finger back towards the school. "TODAY WOULD BE NICE!"

"You're the one who wanted our attention in the first place," Duncan snapped, grabbing Lilly by the front of purple coat and picked her off of the ground. "So, just back off Goth girl or I'll make you regret ever attending this school!"

"Let me go right now," she hissed, bring her "bamboo" between her face at the jock's face, grabbing hold of the end. "This is your last warning, asshole."

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

* * *

(A/N OOOO, cliffy! What's going to happen now? Only I know and you'll all will just have to wait until the next chapter. I hope this is getting better.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: This is becoming repetitive… I do not own the rights to this story, I'm only completing it for Millie M. Banshee. It's adopted.**

**EdElricFan1001 **


	7. Chapter 7: New Devlopements

In His Own World

Chapter 7

New Developments

(A/N just read it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF MY SIGHT," she yelled, point a black gloved finger back towards the school. "TODAY WOULD BE NICE!"

"You're the one who wanted our attention in the first place," Duncan snapped, grabbing Lilly by the front of purple coat and picked her off of the ground. "So, just back off Goth girl or I'll make you regret ever attending this school!"

"Let me go right now," she hissed, bring her "bamboo" between her face at the jock's face, grabbing hold of the end. "This is your last warning, asshole."

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

* * *

(Present Time)

"Tough words for such a small freshmen," Duncan laughed. "What are going to do? Hit me that stick of yours? I don't think you have the guts! Hahaha!"

"I warned you, moron," she bit out pulling the sharp blade out of sheath.

In swift motion the silver blade slashed around his face from is left cheek, other bridge of his nose, and ending on the right cheek. He dropped to ground instantly holding face as blood trickled over his fingers and hands. Lilly held the blade out at him with stone cold glare as everyone gasped in fear.

"First off I'm not a freshmen, secondly I don't even go here, thirdly I'm already out of school, fourthly I'm 20 years, and lastly that is my bike you're all drooling over," she bit out, looking at the small crowed around her before looking back down at Duncan. "If you try anything like that to me again, you bastard, I really will cut you nose off! NOW ALL YOU GET OUTTA HERE!"

The teens quickly scrambled away from her screaming as she mounted her bike. She pressed button as the side opened up. She made sure every detail of the bike worked just like in the movie. It also helped in carting around her some of her larger weapons. She closed panels and looked down at the tracking system.

"Okay, Edward Elric this had better be you or some head are going to roll," she muttered, starting up the bike and took off.

A boy about the age of 16 with a black bandana, black T-shirt and baggy blue jeans watched her speed of from behind a tree with large smirk on his face. He ran a hand through his medium long dark brown hair.

"So, that pipsqueaks here too," he said in a raspy voice. "All the better I can rid of that bastard and his son all at once."

He looked around for a moment before jumping up into a tree out of sight and a moment a large raven flew out.

* * *

It was dark and cold. The frost was starting to form of the grass, leaves, stones, and metal. There was an ill wind and the sky was clouded over. Lilly sat up in the closest tree looking the large mansion with her coat wrapped around her legs as she balanced on a shedding branch of red leaves.

"Hohenheim, pick up," Lilly snapped quietly into her phone with a pair of binoculars up to her red eyes looking at the large mansion. "Sometime now…"

**Hello?**

"I think I've found him," she said, looking through a window with the magnified lenses.

**Where is he? Is he all right?**

"He doesn't look like he's in any real trouble. He's at the Xavier Institute but listen to this I over heard a couple of teens that are staying here say that something has happened to him."

**Like what?**

"I'm not really sure. Something traumatic to the brain. My bet, from the look of things, is that he's on auto pilot. No telling how long he's been like that. I over heard one of them say that they're trying to get him back to the way he was but Edward is scared to come out."

**I see. How much do you know about him?**

"Not really all that much, Mr. Elric. Other than he's a real genius in the sciences and really powerful. He'll give anyone a run for their money."

**I'll tell you some things about him when you get back. Who much longer do think you'll be?**

"Not that much—Wait? What's that?"

**Lilly, what's the matter?**

"I see someone. She… Or maybe a he… Anyway the person is crouched down, looking in the same window I'm looking at."

**Can you tell me what he looks like? Hurry!**

"Long, black, spiky hair, real thin, and dressed in tight, black clothing with a black bandana. Don't tell me that's ENVY!"

**Yes, I think that's him! Get down there but remember he can not be killed with guns or blades! Just drive him back the best you can! Worry about getting Edward later! Just get Envy away from there!**

"Sure thing," she closed the small phone up and got down from tree quietly, taking the Winchester from her back. _Okay, Envy, let me see if you're as tough as the old man says you are._

* * *

_So, there you are, you little runt. Hiding out with these people,_ Envy mused, looking at Ed through the window as he stare blankly at the perky brunet that would not shut up. _Does she ever shut up? Yada, yada, yada. I'm surprised the pipsqueak hasn't said anything yet to shut her up. He's acting really weird. Oh, well. If Hohenheim as no powers here than that means his pathetic son doesn't either. This should be easy._

**CLICK! **(hammer being pulled back)

"Don't move," a deep woman's voice sounded from behind. "You move and I'll alert everyone here to both of our presents. Envy, right?"

"My, my, aren't you the smart one," Envy said, turning around to find a rifle pointed right between his eyes. "So, tell me, girl, how is that you know my name? I don't remember running into you before."

"Not me but my new business partner most definitely," she smirked. "Hohenheim of Light. I'm sure you know all about him, Envy."

"You're working for that bastard," Envy growled, feeling the tip of barrel press against his head. "Huh, you know it will take a lot more than a pathetic gun to stop me."

"What's he told me," she grinned with a hint of evil in it. "But I have my orders to keep you away from dear Edward. Not only that but also this building is filled with many people… And knowing what they are… They would still cause a problem, even for someone like you. So, why do you just scurry on back home to whatever hole you live in and stay there."

"You really think your so damn tough don't, you wench," Envy said with a large smirk. "But you have no idea how weak you really against me."

"Last warning, Envy," she snapped, tightening her finger around the trigger. "Leave or I will fire this gun. You may not die from it but will be fighting them."

"You will be too," he snorted. "Or did that little fact slip your pathetic mind?"

She grinned just widened and waved at him. His face fell in less than a second.

**BAAAANG!**

* * *

"What was that," Kitty shouted getting up from her seat. "It sounded like a gunshot! MR. LOGAN! MR. LOGAN, COME HERE QUICK!"

"I HEARD IT! GET ED UPSTAIRS," he yelled as he and a few other X-Men hurried outside.

"C'mon, Edward," she said, taking his hand the lead him out of the room in a hurry.

Logan and a few others quickly ran around to the area where they had heard the gunshot. They saw not a soul but heard a motorcycle speed off, burning rubber. The security lights were now on giving everyone a clear view of what was had conspired.

"Look at all this blood," Jean said, crouching down to get a better look. "There's even some on the window."

"Here's the bullet hole," Logan said, digging out the bullet along with a little hair. "It's from a rifle. Right in the head point blank possibly but there are no brains or skull pieces. And I don't see where the body had been dragged or any extra deep footprints where the body had been picked up and carried."

"What about that motorcycle we heard," Ororo asked, looking at Logan. "It came from the other side of the wall. We need to go check the security cameras."

"You guys do that. I'm going to check this smell and these prints," He said as everyone else turned around the other way and started back inside.

Logan followed the print left if the frost towards a large maple tree. He looked at the bark and noticed it had been scratched up from someone climbing it. He quickly climbed up the tree and found a branch that was scuffed up along with a few pieces of long red hair. He did not recognize this smell before but it was definitely a woman. It also noted another smell. It was oil the kind used lubricate machinery. The kind Edward uses on his arm and leg.

"How did she get up here with tripping the alarms," he mused, looking around and noticed a branch from another tree scuffed up as well.

He noticed if you some climb over the wall and moved from branch to that could avoid some the motion sensors and she closed to ground she would avoid even more of them. This was a problem he was going to fix before it happened again. He moved along the tree as the woman had done and saw a set of tire marks out on the road. She must have jumped from wall, to her bike, and took off.

He got down from the trees and hurried back to the where the shooting took place and picked up bullet's casing. He looked at it before slipping it into his pocket and hurried back inside. He hurried down to the security center as Ororo was going through the videos.

"Anything yet," he asked as Ororo shook her head. "I found how she got in here. She climbed over the wall and used the trees to get over the sensors."

"A she," Ororo asked, not taking her eyes off the fast moving footage. "What about the other one?"

"Male but I'm not really sure what it was," He snorted crossing his arms. "I'd like to say it was human but that wouldn't be right considering the lack of brains. Whoa, hold on. Back that back up."

Ororo slowly moved the footage back several frames. The time when it record was 3:47.

"I don't see anything," she said, looping the footage back to part and replaying over and over.

"Right here in the trees," he said, pointing to figure climbing across the long branches. "Do you have another shot or can you enlarge it?"

"I think I have another camera," she said, switching to another camera that was much closer. "This should be the right time."

They watched the image showed small woman move from tree branch to tree almost fall a couple of times. Before stopping and sat down on large branch.

"That's her alright," He said, looking down at the red hair he had his hands. "I've never seen anyone like her before. She's really small. There that rifle on her back."

"I'd say she was barely five feet," Ororo said, looking at the girl pull out pair binoculars. "She the same size as Edward."

"Can you fast forward," he as she nodded.

He watched the small woman set up in the tree with hair binoculars every so often scratching her head or her face. She also yawned but when she got to one part involving a spider with woman freaking out and nearly falling out of the tree. Logan made Ororo replay that part a couple of time. Finally it had gone dark and the camera switched over to night vision. That was when they saw her pulled out small black phone.

"Rewind that just before she pulls out the phone," He ordered as Ororo rewound the footage and hit play. "Make sure the volume's up."

"It's up," she moaned getting a little tired of being bossed around.

**Hohenheim, pick up! Sometime now…**

**(Pause)**

**I think I've found him.**

**(Pause)**

**He doesn't look like he's in any real trouble. He's at the Xavier Institute but listen to this. I over heard a couple of the teens that are staying here say that something has happened to him.**

**(Pause)**

**I'm not really sure. Something traumatic to the brain. My bet, from the look of things, is that he's on auto pilot. No telling how long he's been like that. I over heard one of them say that they're trying to get him back to the way he was but Edward is scared to come out.**

**(Pause)**

**Not really all that much, Mr. Elric—**

"Mr. Elric," the two said in unison hitting play again.

**--Other than he's a real genius in the sciences and that he's really powerful. He'll give anyone a run for his or her money.**

**(Pause)**

**Not that much—Wait? What's that?**

**(Pause)**

**I see someone. She… Or maybe a he… Anyway the person is crouched down, looking at the same window I'm looking at.**

**(Pause)**

**Long, black, spiky hair, real thin, and dressed in tight, black clothing with a black bandana. Don't tell me that's ENVY!**

**(Pause)**

**Sure thing.**

She hung up phone and jumped out of the tree pulling her rifle off her back and kept low t the ground before moving out view. Ororo quickly scrambled to find a camera that was monitoring that part of the mansion. They were going to see just what happened before the gunshot and whom this Envy was that Ed was so mad at.

* * *

(A/N Yes, that chapter is finished please remember to review for it or I might just loose interest in it. Until next time Buh Bye.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: This story is adopted from Millie M. Banshee, it does not belong to me in any way shape or form, I'm just continuing/finishing it. As per usual, the next chapter will be out tomorrow.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	8. Chapter 8: The Pedal to the Metal

In His Own World

Chapter 8

The Pedal To The Metal

(A/N I'm glad some of you are really enjoying this fic. I'm working hard it I'm trying to get most of it done before I go to college this coming Monday. **Also I would like to thank ****Mistical Kat**** for giving me an idea you will see later on in this chapter.**)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

Ororo quickly rummaged through all the recent video files. It took a couple of minutes before finding the right one. She fast forward it to when they first spotted the figure staring into the window and watched as the man crouched down, looking through the window. They could see Kitty and Ed though the glass. That was when they finally spotted the woman. They watched as she aimed and pulled down the hammer.

**CLICK**

**Don't move. You move and I'll alert everyone here to both of our presents. Envy, right?**

**My, my, aren't you the smart one. So, tell me, girl, how is that you know my name? I don't remember running into you before.**

**Not me but my new business partner most definitely. Hohenheim of Light. I'm sure you know all about him, Envy.**

**You're working for that bastard! Huh, you know it will take a lot more than a pathetic gun to stop me.**

**That's what he told me. But I have my orders to keep you away from dear Edward. Not only that but also this building is filled with many people… And knowing what they are… They would still cause a problem, even for someone like you. So, why do you just scurry on back home to whatever hole you live in and stay there.**

**You really think your so damn tough don't, you wench? But you have no idea how weak you really against me.**

**Last warning, Envy! Leave or I will fire this gun. You may not die from it but you will be fighting them.**

**You will be too. Or did that little fact slip your pathetic mind?**

The girl just waved at him before pulling the trigger.

**BAAAANG!**

It was right after that the woman stepped back as he slowly stood up rubbing the hole in his head before it healed. She said nothing but turned on her heel and took back off towards the trees as Envy ran the other way out of sight. A moment later they spotted themselves with others with the sound of a motorcycle speeding off in the background. Ororo stopped the video and looked over at Logan.

"I want you to burn all that onto a disk," He said as Ororo nodded going back to very beginning, pulling out black disk.

"You want to run upstairs and tell Charles what we've found while I burn this off," she asked as Logan nodded. "Think we should tell, Ed?"

"I don't know," he said, walking towards the door. "He hates his father and that Envy person. We'll have to let Chuck decide on that."

* * *

Logan told Xavier what had happened and what the cameras caught. Xavier anxiously waited for the disk that Ororo was burning to see for himself. When Logan asked him if he should let Ed know Xavier told now would not be a good time. Maybe later on when the situation called for or whenever he comes back to the real world. Until then Ed should not know.

Ororo soon arrived with the disk and handed over to him. Xavier quickly put it in the computer and watched it for himself. So, his father's name is Hohenheim Elric. The girl was obviously sent out to find Edward and if necessary protect him from Envy, which from the look things was a pretty good idea. But the girl was still a mystery. Her name was never given. But one thing still puzzled him most of all about her.

"Logan, did you say she smelt like oil," he asked as Logan nodded.

"She was soaked in it," he grumbled out. "I would like to show you something too."

Logan took control of the mouse and rewound the video again to the part where she got down from the tree. She was still pretty high up in the tree about 9 feet or so before just letting go and falling to her feet, stumbling at little.

"That would have hurt both her ankles from fall like that," he said, watching her run out view before rewinding it and playing again. "But also note this. When she lands she lands a lot heavier for a girl of her weight and height."

"You think she has mechanical limbs like Ed does," Ororo asked, looking at Logan nodded.

"Only her legs," he snorted. "Well, I think we should beef the security up in this place now that this Envy knows Ed is here."

"My, you sound protective of him now," Hank said as joke, walking in with a smile. "And here I thought you hated him."

"I'm really laughing," he deadpanned, glaring at the big blue mutant. "It's not just Edward I'm thinking about, it's the others as well."

"Charles, now that you know who Edward's father is, are you going to try and contact him," Ororo asked as Xavier sighed, rubbing his head.

"I'm debating that," he said, looking at Ororo. "On one side I think we should send Edward back to his father but on the other side Edward hates his father and I know nothing about him. I think he's safest here for now."

"So, you want to keep him here," Hank asked noticing a troubled look on Xavier's face.

"Yes, but—I don't know," he sighed again. "If I can find anything on Hohenheim would a few of you go out and see what he's like? If he is capable of caring for Edward?"

"I don't see why not," Ororo shrugged.

"Good," Charles said, looking at this computer. "Once I find something I'll let you know."

* * *

It was now Friday afternoon. Xavier had looked high and low for Hohenheim Elric and someone who matched the redhead. He also tried to find Envy but Cerebro never picked him up. Just what was Envy? The girl was also a mystery. He could not find her. Just like Ed she, appeared out of thin air.

Ororo was out shopping for the weekend and Logan was off somewhere on his bike. The students would be arriving back home in an hour or so. Ed was in the library yet again writing down long formulas that made no sense to anyone. He still had no idea of what happened last night and he actually could careless about it. He was more interested in working on the formula.

Xavier rolled in and asked Edward if he would like to play a game of chess or checkers. Ed declined and continued to write down the long formulas as he flipped through all of the books he could his hands on. Xavier could only wonder what he was doing, right now Ed had up all his shields to keep him out.

There was no way Ed could go back to get his notes from when he staying at the old warehouse. He was stuck here and so he had to redo everything from his previous notes. He remembered most of them and had been writing them down since he got his hands on paper and pencils. He was going to finish the formula for that catalyst and go back home.

* * *

It was dark now and cold. Logan was still out on his bike roaming the town. He was looking around for the mystery woman in hopes of her leading him to Hohenheim. He wanted to see just what Ed's father was like to see why he hated him so much. He had not been able to pick up her scent or spot her the inter time he had been out that day.

He sighed as he looked down at his watch it was going on 11:30 PM. He already had Ororo call once to check on him. He pulled up to a stoplight waiting for the light to turn green. He was just going to give up for right now and head on back to the mansion. As he waited he heard another motorbike coming up behind before stopping right beside him. His eye widened at the sight of her and what the hell was she riding? That was not a model he had ever seen before. Needless to say he was a little jealous but that was pushed to the back his mind now that he finally found her. The redhead from last night.

She turned her head to look at him after noticing he was staring at her for so long. She had an odd grin on her face as if to say "who are you and you're creeping me out." She swallowed before turning her attention back to red light what was taking forever. He was still staring at her. The streets were empty so that only made it more uncomfortable for her. She reached down for the 9mm on her left hip. If the weirdo tried something she was not going to let him get very far.

Logan watched her reach for something and kept her hand on it, switching her red eyes back and forth between him and the ridiculously long red light. Most likely it was a small firearm she was fingering. She was going use it if he tried anything that was for sure but he was not going to let her get away.

Suddenly she hit the execrator and took off, burning rubber, doing slightly wheelie. The light was still shining red. Oh, screw the rules of the road. He took off after her leaving the red traffic light far behind him. She had a good lead on him and that bike of her could move. He was having a hard time getting right behind her and an even harder to get back beside her.

She turned to look at him on her right as she pulled out the handgun. Logan released his claws and took swipe at her. She ducked as she fired a round at him he swerved to avoid the bullet. That was damn close. The girl knew was she was doing he would give her that. He pulled back and started to switch sides repeatedly to keep her from figuring out which side he was going to pull up on.

"BACK OFF," She yelled, firing another round at him but missed. "STOP FOLLOWING ME, YOU CREEP!"

"JUST PULL OVER," he yelled only getting another bullet whiz by his head. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"FUCK YOU," she bit out, pulling the trigger again but missed.

Logan growled at her remark and pulled up beside of her again trying to knock out of control. She was doing a good job of steadying her bike she took aim and fired, bullet clipped his helmet. She suddenly hit the brakes as Logan kept going in the other direction. She turned her bike down another road. He was not going to let this young woman get the best of him. He turned down another road in hopes of cutting her off.

Sure enough he beat her as she came towards him. She quickly turned down another road but Logan quickly followed her again. She aimed the gun again only to find it empty. She slipped it back down in the brown holster as he started to gain on her. She was going to wait until he got right beside her again.

Logan noticed the lack of bullet flying at him and he quickly pulled up beside her yet again. She turned to look at him real quickly before hitting something on her dashboard. The sides opened up and knocked Logan and his bike to the curb, knocking trashcans over as he tried to regain control.

"DAMN BITCH," he yelled, finally regaining control and took off after her.

She reached down and pulled out large gold and white sword before closing the sides again. She looked in her rearview mirror to see him coming up fast and not looking very about the coat of garbage on his him and his bike. She groaned as he pulled right behind her again.

"PERSISTENT BASTARD," she hollered.

"UP YOURS," he shouted back as eh pulled up beside her. "I WANT TO ASK YOU—SHIT!"

She swung the blade at his head as eh took a left turn with still right beside her. He took swipe her too but she ducked and swung at him as he blocked her using his claws.

"LISTEN, LADY, I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU A FEW QUESTIONS," he snapped, pushing her blade back as she swerved for a moment. "NOW DAMMIT PULL OVER!"

"AS IF, ASSHOLE," she screamed taking another swing at him as he ducked.

"I SAID: PULL OVER," he yelled as they started to cross a bridge, knocking her to the side, through a road closed sign. "NOW PULL OVER!"

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM THE LIKES OF YOU," she snapped, hitting the switch again sending him to the side of the bridge against guardrail. "NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

He quickly pulled himself back out onto the road right behind her again. What kind of bike is she riding? He noticed as the sides opened there were swords inside. Meaning she was not short on weapons. He started to gain on her again but noticed the sounds of sirens coming up fast on them on the bridge. It was squad car and he was racing after them not far behind.

"AW, SHIT," they both yelled in unison as they started to hear gunfire coming at them.

The two started moving from side to side trying to miss the bullets. This was not looking good. They suddenly noticed the road in front of them was gone, it was a straight drop. This was most definitely not looking good. The cop fired another round hitting Logan's bike in the rear tire. His bike started to tip over as he started to see sparks from metal scrapping again the rough pavement.

The woman tossed the long blade at the cops as she slowed for moment letting Logan and his bike come up beside her. Reached and grabbed his hand.

"JUMP," she yelled, as leap at her as he pulled him toward her.

He landed right behind her in the seat. She hit the gas once more hard. The bike picked up speed towards the end of the road.

"That's a 30 foot jump," he said as the girl just stared at gap from the side of the bridge to the other. "I don't think you can make it."

"Watch me," she said, hearing the cop car come to a screeching halt as they were 5 feet from the very edge. "You have no idea what I can build! Hold on tight!"

* * *

(A/N You thought I was evil before, now what do think of me? BWAHAHAHAHA— **hack cough **Ahem… I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I figured you all will be dieing to see how this turns out **BUT **_**YOU ALL**_** HAVE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TO SEE HOW THEY GET OUT OF THIS MESS! **_**But**_** to make up for the short chapter I am giving you a short, funny side story. **I can be nice too. Sometimes…)

* * *

It's Payback

Side Story

(A/N Takes place after Ed booby traps Logan's door with flour and water bombs.)

* * *

Logan was in the garage, working his bike, putting on a new coat of wax. He was not too happy at being laughed at by the students for getting flour paste in his face. They all congratulated Edward on it, which only made him want to really hurt that blond runt. So to avoid actually doing what he felt he kept himself in the car garage.

"Damn little brat," Logan grumbled, putting more wax on. "If I see him in the near future I'll cut off his real arm and leg."

Oh, how her just wanted to get back at that pipsqueak. What could he do to get back at him and make it look like an accident without really hurting him? He was not one for this pranking stuff but he knew someone who was and he was going to pull some of the same stuff Kurt like do.

Once he was finished with his bike he went back inside and started to think about some the things Kurt had done in the past. Honey in the shampoo bottle? No, that would cause a large problem. Putting sugar in the saltshaker? With his luck Ororo would grab it first and find out very quickly what had happened. A bucket of water over the door? Again Ororo, Hank, or Xavier might end up getting it instead. Maybe cocoa lax? But he did not want to make him sick.

He could not think of something that would only affect Edward and not the others in the place. This was not going too well. He just decided to give up. He would be damn if he asked the elf for help on pulling a prank. He started into the kitchen and spotted Edward helping out with the dishes again. He said nothing as he started towards the fridge to grab something to eat. He reached for a jar of green olives in the back only to knock over a bowl of fruit to floor.

He quickly picked it up thinking it was open to find that plastic wrap kept the fruit inside. Plastic wrap of course. He put the bowl back before walking out with the olives. For once he was glad some of students watched AFV. He had an idea in mind to get back at him without really doing much to him. But he would have to wait until no one was in the kitchen to get what he needed.

* * *

Ed sat down at his usual seat in the library, reading books like he always did. He yawned slightly as closed one book and opened another.

"Edward, lunch," Ororo voice echoed down the hall through the partly opened door.

He got up slowly from his chair and pulled the door open the rest of the way and started out only to thrown back, on his back to floor, by some odd force. He looked up from his spot on the ground and saw the imprint in his face in some thin, clear plastic. He got up and extended the blade on his arm cutting the plastic out of the doorway with one swing. He saw that plastic wrap had been tape from one side to the other. He drew in breath as he started down the hall.

**THUMP!**

And looked up again from his spot of the floor to see another imprint of his face in more plastic. He got up and cut it away again before continuing down the hall with his left hand out to make sure he did not run onto any more plastic. Once he got in the kitchen he went over to wash his hands do the black ink on them. He reached for facet and tuned it on.

**SPRAAAAAAY!**

Ed quickly turned off the facet and looked at the spray nozzle to find more plastic wrap around it. He ripped it off and tossed in the trash. Ed looked down at the drench clothes. He stomped out of kitchen as Ororo walked in.

"Why are you wet," she asked but Ed never stopped as start out of the dinning area.

He stumped the whole way to his room. One grabbed the handle and opened the door only to have cloud of white powder fall on his head. He looked down at his paste coated clothes before hearing something behind him in the hall. He turned around to see Logan holding a camera. He quickly took two shots of the pasty faced Edward. He handed him on the instant photos and kept the other from himself.

Ed's golden eye framed with flour paste watched as Logan walked down the hall and out of sight with a large smirk on his face. He was going to keep the picture of Edward. He did so enjoy his payback.

* * *

(A/N Okay now _**you all can review**_! Tell me what you think about this little side story and the regular chapter.)

Millie M. Banshee.

* * *

**A/N: Same story as always, this story doesn't belong to me, I just adopted it. Next chapter should be out tomorrow.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of the Fullmetal A

In His Own World

Chapter 9

The Return Of The Fullmetal Alchemist

(A/N I'm glad some of you liked my side story from the last chapter please enjoy this next chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

The woman tossed the long blade at the cops as she slowed for moment letting Logan and his bike come up beside her. Reached and grabbed his hand.

"JUMP," she yelled, as leap at her as he pulled him toward her.

He landed right behind her in the seat. She hit the gas once more hard. The bike picked up speed towards the end of the road.

"That's a 30 foot jump," he said as the girl just stared at gap from the side of the bridge to the other. "I don't think you can make it."

"Watch me," she said, hearing the cop car come to a screeching halt as they were 5 feet from the very edge. "You have no idea what I can build! Hold on tight!"

* * *

(Present Time)

Logan wrapped his arms around her small frame as they cleared the strait edge of the bridge. His grip tightened slightly when he saw no more ground right beneath the bike's wheels. She was a mad she had to be. They were half way over the gap and she looked like she was enjoying every moment of it. Soon the other side of the bridge came closer as the bike started to fall. Logan watched as the very back wheel just land about 3 inches from the edge.

"YEE-HAW," She yelled, hitting the gas again, giving a jolt from burst of speed. "I told you I knew what I was doing. Once we're off this shitty bridge you're getting off."

"I don't think so," He said, bring his closed fist to the back of her head. "You're taking me back to the Xavier Institute. If you don't do as I say I'll make sure my claws go through this end and out the other. Understood?"

"This is thanks I get for saving your ass," she grumbled, steering around another road closed sign to before turn left to back on an open road.

Hank scratched his head as he looked inside a steel cabinet that had been locked shut. Chemicals were missing yet again it was 2nd time this week. They were nothing dangerous but it was the fact that someone in the mansion had broken into the cabinet and taken the chemicals. The only person he knew that had been unseen before in taking chemicals was Edward. But why would Edward take them? More importantly how without being seen?

He closed the cabinet and locked it back. He was going to have a word with Edward about these chemicals that had gone missing. He grabbed a laptop with a speech program on it, before heading upstairs. As he started up the master staircase he heard a motorbike pull up to the front door with muffled yelling and cursing.

"Logan, what did you do now," he muttered, watching Logan swing open the door dragging in the redhead from last night. "You found her I see."

"Where's, Chuck," he asked as Hank point toward his office.

"It's going on 1 in the morning," Hank moaned. "He's still up, waiting for you come back."

"C'mon, you," he huffed, pulling her down the hall back the back of her neck.

"You're hurting me, asshole" She bit out, trying to get out of his tight grip.

"I could care less," he snapped disappearing out of sight.

Hank sighed as the yelling continued down the hall. He started up the stairs yet again and down the hall. Once at Ed's room and knocked a couple of times before turning the doorknob. Once the door was opened he saw Ed at a desk with only a dim desk lamp on. He was awake and working on something.

McCoy walked in and closed the door before walking over to Ed and looked down at what he was working on. It was that same equation he had been working on for a quite a while now. He had no idea what all those symbols meant. He shook Edward's shoulder to try and get his attention but he was off in his own world again. He did not even flinch as he continued to write.

Hank sighed and set the laptop down on the bed and looked around the room a bit. If Ed had stolen the chemicals where would he have hidden them? He looked under the bed first, then the closet, dresser drawers, and bedside drawer. Maybe the desk drawers? But he was not going to risk Ed snapping out of his daze as he went through the desk. He sighed and he sat down on the bed.

_Edward, what are you doing,_ he wondered as he yawned a bit. _What are you trying to figure out?_

He yawned a bit as he looked at the clock in Ed's room it was 1:12. He got up taking the computer with him. No, telling when Ed would ever wake up from his stupor. He would try later when Ed was more with it. He walked out of the room and back down hall.

* * *

He was close very close. If he could figure out this last array for the transmutation circle and add it with the experimental catalyst he might be able to finally perform alchemy. But this was causing a problem. He had to make sure that everything was in tune with this world's energy signature or the consequences would be costly. He was almost there. Just a little bit more to go.

Suddenly the desk lamp flickered and went out. He snapped out of his daze and looked around the pitch black room. It was dead quiet in the building. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on. He looked back down at the paper he was working on. He lifted his pen again and started writing again. He opened another drawer and pulled out something else out to work on.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

He turned towards the door, slipping his hand into his pocket as he got up. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He flashed the light out into the hall to see Kitty standing at the door. She looked worried.

"Edward, the powers gone off through out the place," she said as Ed stared at her. "I was just checking up on you. You want to come back with me to my room. Scott and the others are in there too."

He nodded lightly and opened the door fully, walking out into the hall with Kitty. He started down the hall right beside her. He glanced up at for a moment before stopping.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

(10 minutes earlier. Xavier's office.)

Lilly sat in a chair as Logan held onto her shoulders to keep from getting up. She had her arms crossed with an angry glare on her face as she stared at Xavier across the desk. She was creepy. Xavier was a little rattled at finally meeting face to face.

"What's your name," he asked as her glare narrowed.

"Lilly," she huffed.

"Alright, Lilly, can you tell me why you are looking for Edward," He asked, leaning forward a little bit.

"That's not your concern," she snorted.

"It is my concern. He is under my care and I would like to know why you are looking for him," he said. "Are you working for someone?"

"Why do you care," she snapped.

"We caught you on the cameras last night," he said as her eyes widened. "You mention the name Hohenheim Elric. That wouldn't be Edward's father, would it?"

"Yes, but he's not really my partner if that's what you thinking," she sighed. "He's just giving me a place to stay and helping me with something I require. Sure he wants Ed back but I'm not getting Edward for him. I have other plans for why I want Edward."

"What about this Envy person," Xavier asked as he face darkened. "Why does he want Ed?"

"Envy is just a menace that is getting in my way," she said in a cold tone. "As far as I know, Envy hates Hohenheim and will strike at him in anyway he can. He also has a few scores to settle with Ed."

"Do you know why," he asked as he shook her head.

"Only Ed and his father know why. I don't make it my business to butt into family affairs."

"If you're not working for Hohenheim then whom are you working for?"

"I'm not a liberty to say."

Just then lights flickered and went out and everyone and everything when quiet. This was odd there was no storm to knock it. Something was up.

"Well, this is awkward," Lilly spoke up as the sound plastic rustling was heard flowed by snap. "I just love glow sticks, don't you? I like the purple ones myself. OOOO, pretty. See? It's purple."

"Shut up," Logan grumbled, looking out into the hall. "Something's wrong here."

"Ya think," Lilly grumbled.

"Why you…"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"For the record that wasn't me," Lilly spoke up.

"I know that," Logan bit out, letting go of her and ran out the door. "That sounded like Kitty!"

"Mind if I have my gun back," she asked, looking at the gun in dim security lights.

"I thought you were out ammo," he asked, picking up the gun. "And why would I give this back to you?"

"Because one of my main objectives is to protect Edward," She rolling up her left coat and shirt sleeves. "We're more alike than you think. I'm here to make sure he makes it back in one piece."

Her arm was made of metal just like Edward's. She opened a flap in her arm and pulled out new magazine for the gun. She then closed her compartment and rolled down her sleeves.

"I'm never without extra," she smirked. "My gun if you don't mind."

He handed her the gun as she grabbed it and took off out of the office. She had to hurry and make sure nothing happened to Ed. Her whole future was on the line. She could not return empty handed or with a dead Ed.

* * *

Logan ran down the hall towards where he heard the scream other people started to file out of their rooms to see what was happening. Rouge had been the first one there she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ed, stop," she snapped as she watched Ed come at Kitty with his blade with intent to hurt. "YA CRAZY! STOP IT!"

Kitty ducked as Ed swung the blade at her. He then started to kick at her and punch. What the hell got into him? Rogue had just about enough and started to pulled off her gloves. She was going to do something before Ed did. She started towards him when she felt a strong arm grab her shoulder.

"Stay here," Logan said, running past her and straight at Ed, knocking him to the ground, hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ed got back up and started at Kitty again. Logan grabbed the back of his shirt and slung him to the wall. By that time everyone else was in the area watching what was going on. No, could figure out what was going on.

**BAAAANG! (**Gunshot)

"Outta my way," Lilly yelled, pushing people from her path. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"The only thing I could think of," he snapped, turning to look at the redhead. "He was going after Kitty here."

_Why would he do that,_ she pondered, looking at daze Ed leaning up against the wall with crack into. _UNLESS HE… THAT HAS TO BE IT!_

She reached into her pocket and pulled out something. Hohenheim had given to her after last night. She was not exactly sure what it was for but she was ordered to use it if Envy attacked. She started over towards the three.

"Kitty, right," she asked turning to brunette.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Lilly swung her locket out in Kitty's face about 4 feet from her. She when stiff and looked like she was in pain.

"What the matter, Envy," she smirk. "Does it hurt?"

"G-get it away fr-from me," that was not Kitty's voice that came out. "Don't you c-come near m-me."

"Envy," Logan snapped, looking at the Kitty look alike. "Where's Kitty?"

"W-wouldn't you l-like to know," Envy said, backing up and shifted back to his original form.

"Damn it homunculus," she snapped, holding out her gun. "Where's the girl?"

Suddenly Ed, taking Lilly with him, slammed Envy to the wall. She lost her grip on her locket and it rolled along the floor, before slipping down a slot in an air vent. Now that the locket was gone Envy had his strength back. He kicked Ed off of him braking blade in his arm. He then whipped around and picked Lilly back up by her neck in a vice and held her up in the air. Ed scrambled back to his feet.

"You're going to pay for that one, wench," he growled, forming his free hand into a large blade. "Now DIE!"

He thrust the blade her but Ed once again knocked Envy into the wall, releasing Lilly. Envy quickly got back and went straight at Ed with the blade. Ed could not move. He was frozen stiff as Envy came at him.

"EDWARD," Lilly yelled, knocking him out of the way, taking the full force of the blade to side of her gut as she landed on top of Ed. "L-left pocket… Take it… N-new catalyst… H-Hohenheim… With your notes… I found…."

She laid on top of him barely awake. Logan ran past Ed and Lilly and knocked Envy back away from them. Ed sat up, staring at her in fear and shock. His face and clothes were covered in a thick coat of blood. His eyes widened and he was unable to move. Who knew Envy was right there fighting off Logan and staring to win but he could not move. A memory flashed into his mind. A memory he had kept out for two years since it happened.

It was cold blooded murder that moonless night. He watched from the shadows. He was froze in place. He could not do anything. She was looking right at him, begging with her eyes for help. She was helpless against her attacker, her own father. He was close enough to feel her blood hit him in the face and run off. He watched as she died unable to help her. He let another child, another friend be killed. He was too cowardly to help her. He could not save her. He hated himself. He wished that he could never remember this or any other tragedy in his life. He could not take any more. He wanted it all to go away. He wanted to forget it all so he for the last two years.

Ed started shaking as he looked down at the woman that rested on top of him. He slowly reached down into her pocket as ordered a pull something out. He looked at for moment in shock at the round, silver item with matching chain. He then opened it up. He swallowed hard at the words inside.

**DON'T FORGET 3 OCT. 10**

Then something snapped in his head. Everything came back; both the good and the bad. He remembered it all. He could not forget anymore. How could he forget? He remembered the vow to never forget that night. The promises he made to those around him he cared for. He was never going to forget them ever again.

He pulled himself out from underneath the woman that had saved him. He owed her one, big time. He slipped the watch into his pocket. So, his father figured out a catalyst too. From his own notes the woman had found, meaning if his father got it right then he had twice the power. He pulled his own batch out in small, glass bottle that he just finished, making dropping at her side. He saw the markings on her black gloves. She would need it too if she found herself able to get up.

Ed then looked forward and watched Logan get kicked down the hall. Jean and Scott started towards him only to feel someone pulling on their night clothes as they ran by. They stopped and looked back to see Edward, staring up them with anger.

"Envy's m-mine," his voice weak and raspy.

"You can talk," they asked in unison.

"That is a h-homunculus. He's an a-artificial being created by f-father," Ed said in the same weary voice. "Y-you'll have to t-take him a part m-molecule by molecule. I-I'm the only one th-that can do it or h-he'll just keep c-coming back. Take care o-of her."

Ed ran past them heading straight for Envy. Envy had Logan pinned to the wall. He was having fun with this guy he lasted longer than any normal human he's faced even the that pipsqueak alchemist.

"Envy," came weak voice. "Let h-him go, it's m-me you're after. So, here I-I am."

"So, you finally woke up have," Envy smirked, dropping Logan to the ground. "DIE, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

* * *

(A/N Well, how was that? I posted this earlier but I fix some errors. It's not perfect but it is better. Buh Bye.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: Still not my story. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	10. Chapter 10: Fullmetal vs Envy

In His Own World

Chapter 10

Fullmetal Vs. Envy

(A/N And so the story continues. I hope you all will enjoy this one.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Ed then looked forward and watched Logan get kicked down the hall. Jean and Scott started towards him only to feel someone pulling on their night clothes as they ran by. They stopped and looked back to see Edward, staring up them with anger.

"Envy's m-mine," his voice was weak and raspy.

"You can talk," they asked in unison.

"That is a h-homunculus. He's an a-artificial being created by f-father," Ed said in the same weary voice. "Y-you'll have to t-take him a part m-molecule by molecule. I-I'm the only one th-that can do it or h-he'll just keep c-coming back. Take care o-of her."

Ed ran past them heading straight for Envy. Envy had Logan pinned to the wall. He was having fun with this guy he lasted longer than any normal human he's faced even the that pipsqueak alchemist.

"Envy," came a weak voice from behind. "Let h-him go, it's m-me you're after. So, here I-I am."

"So, you finally woke up, have you," Envy smirked, dropping Logan to the ground. "DIE, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

(Present Time)

* * *

Envy charged at him, with his bladed arm ready to slice off the teen's head. He had no alchemic powers and with that his blade of his broke off he had no weapon to fight back. This was going to be too easy. Envy almost wished he had not disarmed the pipsqueak. Almost being the keyword.

Ed jumped back as Envy swung the blade, missing him by a good foot or so. Envy just smirked as he went at Ed again. Ed once more jumped back as Envy swung and missed. What was the runt's game?

"Stand still or fight me," Envy spat, charging at Edward again. "Not that you have a chance of winning. In this dimension you have no powers! You're just going to STAY DEAD THIS TIME!"

"Y-you're wrong," Ed said in a hushed voice, jumping to the side as Envy's blade came strait down. "I always h-have chance to win and I'm not giving you the opportunity to k-kill me again. **CLAP! **Also, I have a f-few tricks of m-my own."

The next thing Envy saw was a bright light and felt something very sharp slice his cheek. The homunculus stumbled back holding his face as it healed. He looked over at the pipsqueak holding his auto-mail arm across his chest. It was not possible! If his father had no powers here, how could he?

"Damn little pipsqueak," Envy bit out, charging at him again, but kept a weary eye out. "How did you—"

"I sh-should thank my F-Father," Ed smirked, jumping to the side as Envy barely missed him. "He figured i-it out before I-I did. Gotta hand it t-to my Old Man."

"GO TO HELL," Envy yelled, changing into a large chimera that looked a lot like the chimera he fought back at Cornello's.

"Been there, d-done that," Ed choked out, using his auto-mail as a shield again Envy's razor sharp teeth. "You're biting off m-more than you can ch-chew. **CLAP!**"

Ed transmuted his auto-mail arm into large, long spikes, impaling Envy's mouth from the inside. He let go immediately with a loud shriek, pawing at his bloodied mouth. Ed clapped his hands again reforming the blade on his auto-mail and headed straight for Envy again. Envy was ready this time.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Just outside the building the large iron gates were blow off their hinges as a tall man with dark blond hair and glass slowly walked down the drive towards the building. Hohenheim had given Lilly a small radio device to activate if there was something she could no longer handle on her own. He was not in the best condition to fight of the homunculus he had created in the form of his son by Dante.

"You better be all right, you two," his said in a low voice, making his way towards the building, hearing the noises going on inside the dark building.

But as he began to get closer to the building he heard a faint painful cry off to his right. He turned to see someone on the ground by some bushes, a girl, hurt and barely awake. He quickly hurried over to her and knelt down in front of her. He slowly picked her up and looked at her.

"Are you badly hurt," he asked the brunette in his arms. "Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't… I don't know," she said in weak voice, looking up at the man. "Dressed in bl-black… Long black h-hair too… My head… It hurts…"

"Envy," Hohenheim grumbled, picking the girl up bridal style and started back to the building. "Did he say anything that you can remember?"

"I woke up after h-hearing a noise. I sat up to see him st-standing there at the foot of my bed," she said, holding her head, trying to get rid the throbbing. "He just grinned at me before saying, 'I'll use your form to get at Ed.' Then, before I-I could do anything, he lunged at me, knocking th-the back of my head into something. M-must have been the headboard to m-my bed. Who are you?

"Hohenheim," he said, walking up the front steps.

"Ed's father," she asked as they reach the front door.

"Yeah… You got a key or something," he asked, carefully setting her down on her feet as she stumbled a bit, trying to get her balance. "You all right?"

"I'm just a little dizzy, sir," she said, using a wall for a crutch, before extending her hand to him. "Take my hand."

He gave her a weird look but took her hand. She wrapped her thin fingers round his hand before she started to disappear into the brick siding. He followed her into the dark entrance hall hearing the noise upstairs grow in volume and clarity. No doubt Envy was up there fighting Edward. Only his sons could make so much noise and do that much damage.

* * *

Envy transformed back to himself as Ed brought the blade down, swinging close to his chest just barely cutting the skin. Envy quickly landed a hard punch to Ed's face, sending him back, stumbling a ways, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth. He started at the homunculus again only to stopped dead has he saw the face of Winry staring back him with a look of fear and sadness on her face.

"Ed, stop it," it was also her voice. "Just stop it. I don't want to see you get hurt any more."

Ed bared his teeth before snapping out his shock and swung at Envy again. The artificial human jumped back avoiding the blow, taking the form of Maes Hughes in full military uniform. Again Ed stopped dead as Envy grinned swiping a leg under Ed's feet, causing him to fall strait into his raised knee.

"You still falling for that trick," Envy laughed, changing into the form of Sloth, Ed's mother. "And here I thought my little price of cool would have learned his lesson by now."

"St-stop fucking with me," Ed snapped, getting back to his feet. "Stop imitating m-my mother!"

"Don't like it," Envy grinned, moving the side as Ed came down with his bladed arm. "Maybe this form then…"

The moment Ed turned around he came face to face with scared face and blood red eyes. Ed froze in tracks, shaking, and wide-eyed. He was looking into the face of Scar yet again he could not move from the fear. He saw a large hand reach out for his head like in years passed.

"Die, Fullmetal," the fake Scar said, beginning to crush his skull.

Then, suddenly, Envy was hit from behind by a blast of red energy. He released Ed in a second as the blast knocked him to the wall, going through it. He changed back as he climbed out the crumbled wall and looked over the crowd that had been standing idly by for the last few minutes. They had had enough now of him changing into forms of people that obviously Ed cared about or feared. He narrowed his eyes at one person in particular; the older male teen with the visor.

"Don't interfere," Envy spat, glaring at him.

"I can't stand people like you," Scott said, putting his finger back up to button on his visor. "You're toy with his emotions."

"It's not like I have a conscience," Envy smirked, dusting of his clothes. "By the way…"

Before any one could react Scott found a vice grip from Envy around his throat, that picked him off the floor, and hurled him into the wall. Jean this time got in on it. She picked Envy off ground spun him around several time as fast as she could before sending him back into a wall.

"How dare you," Jean snapped, running over to Scott and helped him up.

"How sweet," Envy barked, getting up and ran towards them both. "You can die together."

**KRRRAAAAACK!**

Envy jumped out they just in time to miss getting hit by a bolt of lightning. He looked over at the white haired woman with matching glowing white eyes. What pest these people are. He then found himself tackled to the ground by the man he was fighting earlier.

"Bastard, get off of me," he bit out, squirming out of Logan's grip like a snake.

"You slimy little…" Logan snapped as Envy stood up first.

He was about to land a solid kick to his the man's head only to find two gigantic fists made of wood and metal come out of the wall on either side of him crushing him tightly. Envy let out a cry of pain as blood hit the walls, floor, ceiling, and the people around him.

"Eh," Logan grunted, standing up, wiping his face. "He's dead for sure."

"No, he's n-not" Ed said from behind.

No sooner had Ed said that had a large stream of bloody water start to shoot out of the wooden fists, strait up into the air, aiming strait back down at Edward. He jumped back only find to himself submerged in the bloody water unable to move and breath.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer," Envy's voice sounded.

"Not vhile I'm here," Kurt said, porting into body of water grabbed Ed and teleported them both back out.

"You okay, Edvard," Kurt asked as Ed coughed up the water to clear his lungs.

"**cough** Damn h-him," Ed grumbled, turning to look at Envy. "Let m-me **cough** go."

Kurt let go of him as Ed turned around to face Envy again in the form of Jean Havoc in uniform. Ed just glared at him he was not falling for this.

"I-I'm not f-falling for it anymore," Ed said, putting his hands together finding that he did not the alchemic energy.

"Missing this," Envy/Havoc asked, pulling a sliver pocket watch out the blue uniform pocket. "You can't do a damn thing without it, can you, squirt? Too bad for you."

He then remember the extra vial he made he had given to the redhead that saved his life. She was still in the area so maybe he could grab it and use it. He would have to be quick about it. He turned towards Rogue and Bobby Drake.

"There's a gl-glass bottle near her," he said, shifting his eyes only once at them. "T-toss it to me. H-hurry."

"This," Bobby asked, picking up the bottle and threw towards Ed. "Catch it!"

Ed went to catch it but the kid's aim was off badly. Ed missed and it hit the floor shattering into pieces, spilling the catalyst. Ed threw a mean look at Bobby as Rogue hit him in the back of the head.

"Whadda lousy time ta be klutz, Bobby," she snapped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Sorry, Ed," Bobby said as Ed barely missed getting hit by a Roy Mustang look-a-like.

"Stop doing th-that," Ed snapped, nearly getting punched again, Envy took the form of Riza Hawkeye. "I said: st-stop doing that!"

"Or what, pipsqueak," Envy/Hawkeye laughed, kicking at Ed's head but Ed blocked it with is auto-mail. "You can't do a damn thing without your precious pocket watch. Once a military dog, always a military dog."

"Sh-shut up," Ed growled, charging at Envy who quickly took on the form of Greed with his black armor up.

"All bark, no bite," Envy laughed.

Once Ed arm hit the armored skin it started to break into pieces and fall to the ground. Envy just laughed even harder. Ed flexed his fingers they still worked but if Envy kept this form he was never going to penetrate it without alchemy.

"I should have thought of stealing Greed's form earlier," Envy smirked, landing a kick to Ed's stomach, sending into the wall. "How about this little combination, brat?"

Before Ed could get up he found himself pinned to the wall by Lust's attack the Ultimate Lance. Ed let out a scream of pain the long black spikes dug into his shoulder and arm and chest. Envy was enjoying watching the blond's face wrench in pain.

"Greed's armor and Lust's lance. For once those two proved useful after all," Envy mused, watching Ed wriggle in pain, from being pinned to the wall. "Now, I think it's time you can finally die."

"ENVY, STOP," Everyone turned to look to see Kitty standing beside a tall man with dark blond hair, glasses, a white dress shirt, black vest, black pants, and a dark brown trench coat. "It's me you want not Edward."

"HOHENHEIM," Envy yelled, releasing Edward and started strait at the man who created him. "YOU BASTARD!"

**CLAP!**

Envy was knocked back by thick wooden spikes made from the walls, floor, and ceiling. While Envy was buried underneath the wooden spikes, Hohenheim quickly hurried over to Edward and helped him off the ground. He was bleeding badly but was not about to give up.

"H-hey, Old Man, you w-wouldn't happen to h-have any extra catalysts with y-you," He asked, looking up at his father. "Envy st-stole the first b-batch."

"Same old Ed," he smiled, pulling out small plastic tube of the stuff. "You'll fight until you can't move anymore."

"Sh-shut up," he mumbled as he took the tube from his father's hands.

"ELRICS," Envy yelled as the wooden spikes started to crack and then splinter to pieces. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

* * *

(A/N Sorry for the long wait and I would like to thank those with the good ideas. Joinj, Saphira's Ember, Marz1, Beta the Second, and Kukuracha Jack. I'm glad you gave me some ideas for this fic. Until next time. Buh Bye.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: You guessed it, the story is not mine, but adopted. The next chapter shall be posted tomorrow.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	11. Chapter 11: Wins, Ranks, Secrets, and An

In His Own World

Chapter 11

Wins, Ranks, Secrets, and Annoyances

(A/N Chapter 11 is here so read it or else.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"HOHENHEIM," Envy yelled, releasing Edward and started strait at the man who created him. "YOU BASTARD!"

**CLAP!**

Envy was knocked back by thick wooden spikes made from the walls, floor, and ceiling. While Envy was buried underneath the wooden spikes, Hohenheim quickly hurried over to Edward and helped him off the ground. He was bleeding badly but was not about to give up.

"H-hey, Old Man, you wouldn't happen to h-have any extra catalysts with y-you," He asked, looking up at his father. "Envy stole the first batch."

"Same old Ed," he smiled, pulling out small plastic tube of the stuff. "You'll fight until you can't move anymore."

"Sh-shut up," he mumbled as he took the tube from his father's hands.

"ELRICS," Envy yelled as the wooden spikes started to crack and then splinter. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

* * *

(Present time)

"Just h-how do you get r-rid of him," Edward moaned, looking up at his father.

"You'll have to seal him away just like the others," Hohenheim said as Envy charged at them. "However…"

The two jumped out of the way as Envy/Greed brought fist down into the floor leaving a large crater. He quickly turned back around to the father and son team. It made him sick to watch how Hohenheim care so much for that runt.

"However, what," Ed asked, putting his hands together and put them to the wall and pulled out his trademark spear.

"If you want to get back to Winry and Alphonse you're going to need him," Hohenheim said as Ed blocked Envy from getting to him. "Think of as a key to open the Gate."

"Oh, gr-great," Ed moaned as Envy broke the spear in half.

Ed quickly ducked away from Envy's fist. Hohenheim clapped again and made wooden copies of Al in armor form. They quickly tackled Envy to the ground as Ed put the spear back together. The homunculus quickly broke the wooden dummies into splinters and stood back up.

"I'm getting tired of you two," Envy growled, using Lust's attack again aimed at Hohenheim this time.

Ed quickly jumped up and knocked his father to the ground just missing the five long blades. With each passing moment Envy was getting madder and madder. How he hated the both of them. He was going to kill them no matter how long it took him.

"Ditto," Ed snorted, running at Envy.

"You stupid little…" Envy snapped as Ed came within striking distance.

"Yes, y-you are," Ed sneered, ducking, ditching the spear, clapped his hand, and placed them on Envy's chest. "You f-fell for the same trick as Greed!"

Ed quickly ran is auto-mail blade through Envy's middle. And pulled it back out. Before Envy could react again Ed clapped again and put his hands on Envy's head.

"I d-don't much like Sc-Scar but his attack," Ed snapped as Envy's head went to pieces. "Is one h-have to admire."

Envy hit the ground shifting back to way is normally is but without a head. Ed stepped back looking down at his broken auto-mail.

"It won't take him long to come back," Hohenheim said watching, Envy change into water and jetted down the hall and out of sight. "OOOO, what a mess you made, Edward."

"Sh-shut up," Ed moaned. "At lease I didn't bust any water pipes."

**POOOP! SPLOOOOOOOSH!**

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ed screamed, waving his arms franticly, running out from underneath the busted hot water pipe as fast as he legs could take him.

Hohenheim put a hand over his mouth to muffle the laugh in his throat. The X-men just shook their heads. In a situation like that you never say what could go worse because 9 times out of 10 it does. A moment later Ed hit floor out cold. His energy was spent and the blood lost had finally caught up to him. It was back the infirmary for him and they would have to call Forge again in the morning to come work on his arm.

* * *

"Edward… Oh, Edward… Wake up…"

"L-leave me alone…"

"Get up lazy bones!"

"WHAT," Ed snapped real raspy, sitting up to lock eyes gold eyes with set of red ones and he froze.

"'What!' Sheesh you like a little kid," Lilly said, getting out his face and sat down in the chair beside him. "How you feeling, Edo-kun?"

"What?"

"How-are-you-feeling?"

"Okay, I g-guess. And y-you?"

"Been worse. Still got a hole in my side."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, that's a long story. Let me see your auto-mail. I know how make it so I may be able to work on some of it before that man comes over later this morning."

"You shouldn't m-move around," Ed said his voice was still weak. "How long have you had the auto-mail legs and arms?"

She just shorted at him, picking his busted arm. And looked it over careful not the knock anything else loose.

"Oh, be quiet," She huffed. "Move your fingers for me. Okay. The reactions a little slow. Wrist. Thank you. Barely moving. Elbow. Alright. That's a little jammed. Now the shoulder. That works pretty good."

"Y-you still didn't answer m-my question," Ed said as she opened a compartment in her left arm and pulled out some small tools. "Wh-who are you? You're fr-from the State and an alchemist. Th-that much I'm sure of."

"So true," she sighed, working on his wrist in hopes of killing two birds with one stone. "Major Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist. I've heard about you from everyone. The youngest alchemist to ever join the State Military at age 12. A champion of the people so they say."

"Please, I quit being their attack dog long ago," Ed shorted moving his wrist better and finally being able to wiggle his fingers freely. "If you know what's good for you you'll quit too."

* * *

"Logan, is it wise to be spying on them," Ororo moaned as Logan looked at the security monitors in the infirmary, listing to their conversation.

"Blondie's ex-military and Strawberry down there IS military," Logan huffed, giving Ororo and odd glance. "So, is Chuck still talking to the runt's father?"

"Yeah," Ororo nodded. "He wanted to have the conversation in private."

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"That Hohenheim fellow."

"Because he really DOES have you're voice?"

"No. That cologne Ed mentioned he's soaked in it. It's to mask the fact that his body is decaying."

"What," Ororo asked but Logan was already back to eavesdropping on Ed and Lilly.

* * *

"I should quit, huh," she mused, working on Ed's elbow. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"You w-want to be a human weapon for the r-rest of your life fine by me," Ed breathed, rolling his eyes. "I was j-just in it for the research b-benefits. Trust me I-I wasn't working f-for the State because I was p-patriotic. Which I'm not and n-never will be."

"Hahahahaha," she laughed lightly, getting an odd look from Ed.

"Wh-what's so funny," he asked as she pulled in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh, it's just that I knew you would say something like that," She said, putting away her tools as Ed flexed his elbow, wrist and fingers.

"Thanks," he said as she smiled at him.

"ATTENTION," she shouted as Ed automatically saluted her out of habit. "Edward Elric as of today you are officially reinstated into the military."

"I-I'M WHAT!"

"DON'T BACK TALK YOUR COMADING OFFICER!"

"Y-yes, SIR… Uh, MA'AM," he said, saluting again. "Or whatever."

"I Lieutenant Colonel Lilly Churchill AKA Millie Mustang: The Elemental Alchemist will now appoint Major Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist his new title and rank of Lieutenant Colonel!"

"WH-WHAT! HOLD ON!"

"Congratulation, Edward, you are now officially a dog of the military again," She smiled. "I'd give you a State Alchemist Pocket Watch but Envy ran off with yours and you're not about to get your hands on mine."

"I DIDN'T A-ASK FOR THIS! UNREINSTATE M-ME! **HACK! COUGH! HACK!**"

"Nu-uh," Millie grinned as Ed continued to cough up a lung. "Now you know you shouldn't be yelling when your voice is so weak. You could damage something."

"I'll damage s-something **HACK!** alright! C-come here," Ed said, lunging at her, as she got up out of her chair. "Why you--"

They both froze with obvious pain on their faces. That was not a good idea. Ed quickly lied back down, holding his good arm in pain as Millie hit the floor holding her side.

* * *

"That had to hurt,'" Logan moaned. "Bunch of idiots moving around when they're hurt like that."

"That never stop you," Ororo deadpanned, as Logan threw her a look.

* * *

"And wh-what if I don't want to be an a-attack dog," Ed huffed, crossing his arms as Millie slowly got back up in her chair. "What then, huh?"

"I'll set you on fire," she said putting on a pair of black ignition gloves, still wincing a bit as she put her thumb, middle, and index finger's together. "All have to do is--"

"Bow wow! Woof, woof," Ed barked franticly as she laughed at his reaction.

"Good boy," Millie said, patting him on head as Ed growled

* * *

"Talk about being a trained pet," Logan snorted as Ororo rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ummmm, Millie, right," Ed asked with a sigh, looking down at his hands.

"Yes," She asked, looking at Ed's confused face.

"Mustang is your last name," He said as she just stared blankly at him. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Brigadier General Mustang would you? Like a little sister or something?"

"I'm not his sister, no," she said, giving him a weird look.

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Niece?"

"Nope."

"W-wife?"

"OH, HELL NO!"

"Just h-had to ask," Ed whined, feeling a set of rock hard knuckles digging into the top of his head. "B-but there is one m-more thing that's bugging me."

"And that would be," she mused, looking down at the fingers of her auto-mail, coated is some type of crystal.

"Are y-you Ishbalan," he asked as she froze. "The d-deep red eyes give i-it away."

"Yes, but I'm only half," she said, looking back at him.

"But I thought y-your people saw alchemy as the d-devil's art," Ed said as she turned her head the other way. "Forbidden b-by all."

"Yes, it is. Scar should have told you that much before he passed on," She said, looking down at the floor.

"So, then wh-why are you with the m-military as an alchemist," he sighed. "The State almost c-cost your people genocide. Why w-work with the people that n-nearly wiped out y-your way of life! It d-doesn't make any sense! Are you set on some type vengeance like Scar was--"

"NO," She bit out like she almost wanted to cry. "The truth is, towards the end of the Ishbalan War just after the State started to used the Red Stones, Roy was having second thoughts about continuing in the war. Earlier that day he had just shot two insurgents, a married couple. Later that day the time Colonel Grand took him out to the edge of the city, my hometown. Grand told him to wipe out the homes to prove that he was still willing to fight for the military. Mustang refused at first until Grand put a gun to his head. He had two choices destroy the homes or be shot as a traitor."

"No doubt h-he burned down the homes or he w-wouldn't be here today," Ed snorted as her face darkened. "H-he just didn't want to s-soil that name of his."

"The thing was I was in one the homes he torched. He saw me looking through the bottom window back at him; I was 8 at the time. I knew it was coming. I had heard of the alchemist that could set fire to anything with just a snap of his fingers," she swallowed, rubbing her eye. "Before I could tell my family to run it was far too late. My home and the ones beside mine exploded into flames. My left arm had been blown off from the explosion and my right arm and legs were trapped under the burning wooden rafters of the house that had fallen on me. I was pinned to floor and the smoke and heat was making it nearly imposable for me to breathe. It wasn't long until I could no longer feel pain in my legs and right arm.

"I thought I was going to die. But I was saved by the very person who had meant to kill my family and me. Roy knocked the wood off my me and quickly ran out with me in his arms. He set me down and went back inside to try and save more of my family but they were dead by the time he got to them. He made it out just as the building collapsed. That was last image I remember before blacking out. I woke hours later in a dark abandoned stable on a bed of hay covered with blankets.

"I couldn't move. My limbs were no longer living just burnt remnants. I looked out of the stable door to a building across the street. I saw Roy again with a bottle of wine in his hand looking down at the floor. He looked very solemn and then I saw him throw the bottle to the floor and pulled out his gun and placed it under his chin."

"He was going to shoot himself," Ed asked, never knowing this about his commanding officer as she nodded. "Was he just too cowardly to pull it?"

"No, he was just about to when he was stopped by someone and turned to look at the person behind him. It was Tim Marcoh. He told Mustang that that wasn't going to solve anything and that it was his sin to bare for creating the Stones in the first place. He asked Roy if he would cover for him so, he could take the remaining Stones and his research and run so, it could never be used again. Roy agreed but asked one thing him. He told Marcoh about me and to get me medical treatment as fast as he could. Marcoh quickly took me away.

"I was rushed to the nearest hospital for the burns and blood loss. They were third degree that's why I couldn't feel anymore and some of skin was completely gone just leaving my scorched, withered bones on the surface. Marcoh had received a large sum of money from Roy if he could have me fitted with some auto-mail. Marcoh agreed and took the money and used it as instructed. It took me 3 and a half years after the installments for the rehab and the training of the mechanical limbs. After I was well enough Marcoh sent me back to Roy. That's when I had discovered Roy had adopted me as a daughter for the past 3 and half years I had lived at Marcoh's."

"Y-you're his…" Ed voice trailed off, eyeing quizzically. "You're nothing l-like him! Minus th-the whole 'I'll set you on f-fire' threat! Which is really s-surprising!"

"Of course he had to keep me a secret I am part Ishbalan after all. But as fate would have it, during the time I was living with Marcoh and I got my hands on some his alchemy books. Marcoh was not at all thrilled about me learning alchemy when it was alchemy that caused a near genocide of my people. But I learned it against his will and so when I arrived back at Mustangs I understood it better. However I was not kept secrete for too long by just Roy and Marcoh. Maes Hughes finally saw me one day at Roy's by accident. Roy nearly set him on fire when Maes asked him if he had been playing around and ended up with me as an accident. Hence the jokes about him getting a wife."

"Hahahaha," Ed laughed.

"Riza Hawkeye found me after she saw Roy fighting with me to stay quiet and to sit still under his desk at Central while he worked on some papers he was overdue on. I had snuck in because I was lonely and he was fighting with me to hide until he could get me back out without being caught. But Riza of course saw everything but kept it quiet. Major Armstrong found when he came over to visit Roy one day when he had the flu. He brought one of his medical recipes 'that had be passed down Armstrong family for generations.' It was only those three that ever knew anything about me that were in the military. Riza taught me to shoot, Maes taught me how to investigate and use throwing knifes, and Armstrong taught me some of family secretes in alchemy. When I turned 18 and took the State Alchemist Test under the name Lilly Churchill.

"Fuhrer King Bradley was still in power then. I passed it with ease and got my code name The Elemental Alchemist. Because I don't just specialize in just one form but many. To Roy's flame attacks to Kimbley's… Well… You know. But I don't go around making people into living bombs. Just as a joke around Central the other officers call me The Copy-Cat Alchemist because do copy quite a bit. Hahaha—My side… **whimper!**"

"So how o-old are you n-now," Ed asked now that she finally shut up.

"I'm 20," she huffed, proudly.

"You're 20 and y-you're already a Lt. Col. When you've only b-been in military for only two y-years," Ed blinked as she nodded. "How? I've been a Major since I was 12 and never got pushed up the ranks!"

"I was enlisted at the rank of Major as you were," Millie said, smugly. "I proved myself quite well to the Fuhrer. But after my Father got rid of the homunculus Pride AKA Fuhrer King Bradley I was just thrown up the ranks by the new government to look for you thanks to Dad. So, here I am just for you and once I get back to our world I'll get promoted to Colonel! Higher ranking here I come! And if I become Fuhrer before my Father all the male officer will be required to wear TIGHT FITTING LEATHER PANTS!"

"I-I WAS WRONG Y-YOU'RE EVERY BIT LIKE YOUR F-FATHER! JUST AS P-PERVERTED HAS HE IS WITH THE F-FEMALE OFFICERS WEARING TINY M-MINE-SKIRTS! AND YOU'RE J-JUST AS POWER HUNGRY AS H-HE IS! **COUGH! HACK! COUGH! COUCH! HACK!**"

"I told you not to yell, you twit! You haven't spoken in over two years! Your cords are weak," she spat, shaking finger at him as Ed continued to hack up his lungs. "Oh, well I guess you're learning that the hard way."

* * *

"I think I liked him better as mute," Logan sighed. "Blondie's giving me a headache."

"That I can agree on," Ororo nodded, rubbing the sides of her head.

* * *

(A/N That was end of chapter 11. I decided to add in everything then put it in the next chapter. Again I would like to thank all those who gave me ideas whether I used them or not. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: So, as always, this story is adopted and the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, so be watching for it.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken Family Part 1

In His Own World

Chapter 12

Broken Family Pt. 1

(A/N Geez…. I'm sorry I didn't make some of you happy about Lilly. I was asked earlier for her to be from the FMA world and be related to someone somehow and that was the best I could come up with. I'm sorry I couldn't please everyone again. But if it makes you all feel better she HAS NO LOVE INTREST IN EDWARD AND SHE NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL. So, if you all feared that was what was going to happen you were wrong. In fact I never said anything about her sticking around, did I?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO," Forge yelled; looking at what was left of the artificial arm he had made Ed. "Not like you're going to tell me, you can't even talk. I thought it was just a few loose plates or something simple like that. You destroyed it!"

Ed was propped up in bed with Millie in the other bed beside him also propped up, looking at the irate Forge. They were just staring at him a mild shock. Ed got the feeling he was meeting the male version of Winry minus the wrench to his head. Forge pulled over a stand to set his bag of tools on it.

"It was worse," Millie spoke up. "I managed to get all of the motor functions back. So, that saved you a little time."

"And you are," Forge asked, finally realizing she was in the room.

"Name's Millie or Lilly I don't really care," She yawned, striating out her large light blue shirt. "So, you're the one that made Ed's auto-mail. That's VERY nice work. You really put a lot of work into making the joints as natural as possible."

"Um, Thanks," Forge said turning a light pink. "That's a nice set you have."

"Thanks, I made these myself," she said, wiggling her finger at him.

"Hello… I'm w-waiting," Ed mumbled, putting his busted arm in Forge's face. "You t-two can flirt l-later."

"You can talk," Forge blinked, taking Ed's arm out of his face. "When did you start talking?"

"Last night. N-now, do you m-mind," Ed huffed, waving the mechanical hand in his again.

"Oh, right," Forge said, opening his bag and pulled some the tools. "I'm going to have to remove it so; I can work on it better. What did you punch? A brick wall or Logan's face?"

"I heard that," Logan said, walking by the infirmary door and continued down the hall.

"OOOO," Ed sneered with a light chuckle as Forge gave him look and took off the mechanical arm without any warning or something to numb the pain. "EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! **HACK! COUGH! HACK!"**

"Haha," Millie laughed sarcastically. "Serves you right, Edo!"

"**HACK!** I d-didn't ask for your **COUGH!** o-opinion," Ed chocked out, reaching for a glass of water.

"What was all that screaming," McCoy asked, hurrying into room, looking down at a paled Edward with tears in his eyes, guzzling down a glass of water. "On second thought maybe I don't want to know. How's the damage?"

"Thanks to her I don't have to do the motor work but all of the body work I'm going to remake," Forge moaned, careful not to knock anything thing loose. "He's going to be without an arm for at least a day. I should have it back by early morning. I'll try finding something even harder. But the harder the metal the heavier it becomes and that's the problem. I don't want to put any strain on him."

Ed gave him one hell of glare. Does not want to put any strain on him? Yeah, right! He just ripped his arm off without telling him. How is that not strain? Ed sighed, looking at the empty port for his auto-mail. It may be only a day but it was going to be a very long day. And he was getting fidgety without something to do. Not that he could really do anything. He was also too hurt to do much anyway and him with an arm missing made it even worse. Wait a minute!

"Lilly," Ed asked, as she looked over at him. "Let him see your auto-mail for a second."

"Why," they both asked.

"I was st-studying it. I noticed that only y-your hand, wrist and the outer p-part of your lower a-arm are coated in that cr-crystal," he said as she held up her arms.

"Yeah, that's for hand to hand fighting," she said, not really understanding what he was getting at. "This crystal is a relative of adamant or better known more as diamond today. But it is 5 times harder than average diamond and very heavy. Hence why I only have it thinly covering the steel plating. My hand and wrist are coated for punching and this part of my arm for blocking."

"And that w-will solve your problem of how t-to make it stronger and not weigh m-me down," Ed said with grin.

"However the crystal does take a long to grow and it's very costly if you do it by hand and it has a tenancy to blow up if cultured wrong," she added in. "It's best if you know--"

"IN ANYCASE m-maybe you can f-find a metal in pl-place of the crystal," Ed butted in before she said the word alchemy to the guy.

"I think that's possible," Forge nodded, still looking at Lilly's arms. "I'll see what I can find. I'll have it back as soon as possible. But to make the modification it will take me a few extra days to get the needed materials."

"Fine," Ed moaned as Forge started to pack back up.

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting," Lilly snapped, glaring at Ed out of the corner of her right eye.

"I can't h-help it! I'm bored and I-I hate hospitals," Ed grumbled, kicking his legs up and down under the white sheets.

"Then get up and walk around! Do something," she growled, tugging at her unbound hair. "Just stop that fidgeting!"

"And wh-what am I going t-to do," he snorted. "I c-can't leave this r-room, remember?"

"Write something, draw, go to sleep! Something," she almost screamed, feeling a pain in her side. "Ugh! Just let me rest in peace!"

"Are you two fighting again," Hank asked, walking in with some new bandages for them.

"Sh-she started it!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"Alright, that's enough," Hank moaned. "I'm going to change your bandages. After that I'm going to take you both up to Xavier's office. Ed, your father is up there talking him."

"Oh," Ed breathed with distaste.

"He's not that bad of a man, Ed, you should give him a chance," Hank said as Ed tried to pull of his shirt only ending needing a little help.

"Wh-why should I," Ed huffed as McCoy pulled of the shirt and started to under the old bandages. "He n-never cared about Al and I in th-the first place. He didn't even b-bother to so much as t-to write back to us when m-mom passed away."

"He's trying to make it up to you," Hank sighed. "From what I hear he was the one that made you those prosthetics two years back just before you had that fight with him and ran off."

"So," Ed drawled.

"Give him a chance. Now this ointment will sting a little," Hank said, brushing Ed's loose hair out of the way, opening a spray can of disinfectant, and pushed down on the nozzle.

Ed let out a hissing sound from the pain. Hank quickly wrapped up the wounds again putting a clean shirt on him and handed Ed a pair of matching pants. Ed waited as McCoy started working on Millie's side. Why should he give his father a chance? He never really did anything for him. Other than save his life last night but other than that the man was never around to grow attached to.

"Let me help you into the wheelchair," Hank said, helping her up out of bed. "How's your side?"

"It hurts," she groaned, standing up and sat back down in the chair.

"C'mon, Edward," Hanks said as he stood up and walked beside them.

"You know you're dad was really sticking his neck out for you last night," Millie spoke up. "He shouldn't have been doing all that stuff."

"Hmph," he snorted.

"He's not well at all, Edo," she sighed.

"W-will stop saying my n-name in Japanese."

"I like the sound of it."

"I d-don't."

"Hohenheim is getting worse. His body is shutting down rapidly," she said in a cold voice. "He's been coughing and throwing up blood. He's dying, Edward. He's got about 4 months tops to live."

Ed started to slow down his pace considerably, falling behind them a ways before stopping completely just before they got to the elevator. He stood perfecting still staring down at his feet in a pair slippers. So, his father was determined to stay in that body until it literally rotted away. Hank stopped, bringing Lilly to a stop as well when they notice Ed was no long beside them.

"Edward, you coming," McCoy asked as Ed slowly started towards them but did not look up.

"Y-yeah," his voice was hushed.

"I'm serious, Ed," she started again. "If I can make amends with the very man that nearly killed me I think you can do the same for someone who abandoned you and your family. Al never gave up on him or you for that matter."

"You mean A-Alphonse is alive," Ed asked, looking up at her as they walked into the elevator and the door closed. "Was h-he well when you l-left?"

"Yes," she nodded as Ed's eyes widened. "He wanted to find a way to reach you but I got to you first. I'll explain the finer details later."

That was the first bit of real good news he had heard in a long time. Al was alive and well. He actually did it. He brought back his brother. Now he really wanted to go home to his real world. The bell rang in the small compartment as the door slid to the ground floor. It was the weekend now and it was lunchtime. Most everyone was in the dinning area getting his or her meals, leaving the area pretty much quiet and empty.

Hank ushered them down to Xavier's office and opened the door. Ed walked in first with Lilly and McCoy behind him. The door was then closed as Hank walked back out, leaving Millie and Ed with Xavier and Hohenheim.

Ed took a seat by his father in let out breath of annoyance as his father sighed. This was going to turn out well. Not. Ed had his lip drawn in a thin line as he looked down at the floor. He had pretty good guess what the conversation was about. Xavier cleared his throat to get to look at him but he would not.

"So, Edward, you got your voice back," Xavier said with a smile but Ed still did not look up.

"Gr-great," he drawled.

"Your father has told me about you," he sighed. "So, you're a Major in the military were you're from."

"L-lieutenant colonel."

"Oh," Xavier said as Hohenheim shrugged. "Sorry. Lieutenant Colonel—that's a pretty good rank. s**igh… **All right, Edward, I won't beat around the bush any longer. I know everything from you being an alchemist, being enrolled the Amestris military since age 12, and that you're from a parallel world. You're trying to get back, right?"

"Yes," he grunted.

"Why do it alone? We'll help you, your father, and Lilly get back," he said but Ed still would not look up. "Will you accept our help?"

"Edward," Hohenheim said sternly.

"Thank y-you," Ed said before turning to his father with a death glare. "TH-THERE YOU H-HAPPY—**COUGH! HACK! HACK!**"

"You shouldn't be yelling," the others sighed as Ed covered his mouth to muffle the harsh coughs.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone to sort out a few things," Xavier said, rolling back away from his desk. "Lilly, I can talk to you in library."

No sooner did the two leave the room there was a yelling match and a very colorful one at that. However Ed's voice was not holding up very well and soon his coughing returned full force. The two sighed and continued towards the library.

"I-I didn't **HACK!** n-need your damn help," Ed wheezed, rubbing his throat.

"Ed, I just want to get you back home," Hohenheim said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "So, just listen to me for once!"

"Why sh-should I," Ed huffed, standing up in stomping his foot on the ground, glaring at the man next to him. "How c-could I listen to s-someone who never w-was around? You can't j-just show up one day and th-think everything w-will be just f-fine!"

"I didn't—"

"Shut up, you bastard! D-do you have any idea wh-what I've been th-through? Al a-and I watched M-Mom die! That was th-the time we needed y-you the most but you n-never fucking showed! W-we needed a father b-but you weren't th-there to raise us! So, d-don't start acting l-like you damn care! I-it's far too late f-for that shit! As far I-I'm concerned you're n-nothing more th-than a damn STRANGER to m-me!"

**SLAAAAAP!**

Ed's face was now aimed at the door with large red mark on his left cheek. His eyes were wide with shock but his eyebrows were drawn closed together in anger. He slowly turned his head back around to his father's irate face. Not even when he was little did his father ever strike him.

"You shut up and listen, Edward," Hohenheim's voice was cold and stern. "You know why I left. You've known since two years ago. My body is decaying and I didn't want you, Al, or your mother to know about it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and know you're a full-grown man now and able to live on your own but I still want to have a family. I want to make it up to you and be the father I never was!"

"A f-family and father you s-say," Ed bit out, rubbing his cheek. "Every family y-you ever had a-always ended in d-disarray. I r-really know who E-Envy is! He's your s-son from your f-former marriage with D-Dante! Envy told himself! You a-abandoned him! Y-your real son died s-so you tried to bring h-him back but i-instead you created th-that damn h-homunculus! You couldn't h-handle the fact that the b-being you created w-was nothing like th-the fucking original so, you left h-him! You left him l-like you did us! Our h-hatred of you, OUR F-FATHER, is the th-thing we hold in c-common!"

"Well, then if you really hate me that much, Edward," Hohenheim snapped, glaring at his son. "Then why don't you kill me! You would be doing Envy and you both a favor by getting rid of me! So, why not kill me?"

"Kill y-you," Ed said his eyes narrowing. "I much I-I would love to s-see you six f-feet under I lack the w-will power to take a h-human life. I've seen too m-much killing wh-while in the military! Th-the only life I ever t-took was by accident wh-when I was 11 years o-old. Majhal was h-his name and what's w-worse was he said he h-had even spoken w-with you before. W-we found out h-he was using local g-girls to do soul a-attachment to trying and re-recreate his old love h-he thought was d-died 20 years ago, using l-life-size manikins for th-the bodies. We tried t-to tell him that the old w-woman he had made fr-friends with was her b-but he would not listen t-to reason so, he a-attacked me. I fought b-back and tuned his o-own sword on him. B-but purposely taking l-life is something I c-could never do. N-not even to some o-one as foul as y-you!"

* * *

(A/N Sorry it took me a while to get this story up. Again Lilly is really having that big of a part. Her job is to find Edward and bring him back nothing more.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: Since we're getting closer to where new chapters written by me will be coming out, I thought I'd tell you my ideas about posting new chapters.**

**I'll probably post a new chapter every two weeks or so. It might be longer occasionally due to things beyond my control. For instance, my grandmother is about to get knee-replacement surgery and might be getting pacemaker surgery. If something happens and I'm not home for a while I won't get the chance to write or post. Other things, such as me interning at my local Vet's office and AP school work, will delay posting by maybe a day or more. **

**I'm really sorry if I do happen to miss a day posting, there's just so much I found out in the last couple days that are going to be affecting my writing. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Once again, this story is adopted from Millie M. Banshee.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Family Part 2

In His Own World

Chapter 13

Broken Family Pt. 2

(A/N Well, here's part 2. I hope y'all enjoy this.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Well, then if you really hate me that much, Edward," Hohenheim snapped, glaring at his son. "Then why don't you kill me! You would be doing Envy and you both a favor by getting rid of me! So, why not kill me?"

"Kill y-you," Ed said his eyes narrowing. "As much as I-I would love to s-see you six f-feet under I lack the w-will power to take a h-human life. I've seen too m-much killing wh-while I was in the military! Th-the only life I ever t-took was by accident wh-when I was 11 years o-old. Majhal was h-his name and what's w-worse was he said he h-had even spoken w-with you before. W-we found out h-he was using local g-girls to do soul a-attachment to trying and re-recreate his old love h-he thought was d-died 20 years ago, using l-life-size manikins for th-the bodies. We tried t-to tell him that the old w-woman he had made fr-friends with was her b-but he would not listen t-to reason so, he a-attacked me. I fought b-back and tuned his o-own sword on him. B-but purposely taking a l-life is something I c-could never do. N-not even to s-someone as foul as y-you!"

* * *

(Present Time)

"So, you met Majhal," Hohenheim grunted. "He was interested in soul attachments now that you mentioned it. I never thought he would actually do it."

"You g-gave him the damn in-information to show him h-how," Ed bit out. "He killed a n-number of girls before A-Al and I stumbled onto wh-what he was doing. Like I-I said I never m-meant to kill h-him."

"No matter how much you hate me you can't bring yourself to get rid of me," He sighed, leaning his back against the chair. "Even though you and Envy would like to see me dead, you can't bring yourself to kill me. You may share his hatred but not his bloodlust. That is what separates you from him. You have a conscience, a soul, which a homunculus will never have. That is why I abandoned Envy."

"But wh-what about us," Ed asked, placing a hand over his heart. "I know th-that your b-body's decaying but you c-could have stayed with us o-or at the very least fulfill y-your duties as our f-father after Mom died b-but you did neither of th-them! She died b-because she was trying t-to take over both roles. Sh-she didn't want us to kn-know she was sick; she a-acted like she was f-fine so we wouldn't w-worry about her.

"Sh-she was pushing herself t-too hard and it made h-her sick. If you had st-stayed around maybe she might have n-not died like th-that! She loved y-you! Her dying w-wish was that I transmute h-her some flowers l-like you always did! She l-loved you that much a-and you say you l-loved her too so why d-didn't you come to h-her funeral, why did y-you LEAVE US?"

Ed's vision started to blur as his felt warm droplets run down his reddened cheeks. He knew his emotions were fragile right now but the last thing he wanted to do was cry. The tears on his cheeks almost felt foreign. He had not cried in so long he almost forgot he could cry. Ed collapsed to the floor on his knees, hunched over, holding his only hand over face. The warm liquid ran down his fingers and hand. A few even found their way to his arm. He had to cry for some reason. Maybe it was because he was trying to hide his may pains for so long that they finally flooded over him. For whatever reason he was crying it was not helping him.

"Ed, I just didn't want any of you know about my passed sins," Hohenheim said, getting down on the floor beside his son. "I've lived so much longer than I should have. With every new body I take the flesh decays only faster. This time I'm not running away. I've lived my life and I'm not planning on prolonging it any longer. I'm staying in this body as your father."

"**sob** I don't fucking c-care what you s-say to me," Ed snapped, turning his back on his father. "I-I can't **hic** tr-trust you not to l-leave me. I don't kn-know you like I-I should. **sob** Y-you can't just take o-over that role now i-it's just too late for** hic** y-you to start caring. I-it never was and n-never will be s-so stop **sniff**. You d-don't know how y-you've betrayed our f-family. Y-you've got everybody f-fooled. Especial A-Alphonse!** sob**"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys, all right," Hohenheim said, reaching and touched Ed's shoulder. "Just let me make it up to you and get you back home!"

"Don't t-touch me," he spit out, hitting his father's hand, before moving away from him. "D-don't even come n-near me!"

"At least allow me to get you back home," his father said, standing up. "Allow me that much, Edward."

"S-so, you can do one g-good deed for the f-family before you d-die," Ed bit out, glaring at his father. "Is th-that it?"

"She told you," he asked as his son nodded.

"Yeah, sh-she told me," Ed said. "4 m-months or l-less."

"Can't wait can you," he asked as Ed put a wicked smirk on his face.

"D-damn right," Ed said with a snort.

"Let's hope it's not too soon or you won't be able to get back through the Gate," Hohenheim smirked back as Ed's face became icy cold.

* * *

Kitty was leaning up against the wall just outside the door. She had wanted to the thank Mr. Elric for last night little rescue. She had been sitting out there in the hall for the greater part of their conversation. They were a broken family. She had heard that Ed hated his father but not this deeply. Compared to the night they found him about couple of weeks ago to today, was totally different. Ever since last night, since she got a real look at what Edward was really like she did not know what to think of him.

A sad, angry, lonely young man who had seen and been through hell. He was a fighter and a survivor. He was not afraid of anything so it seemed and he would face it down without hesitation. But his anger and hatred ran deeper than she ever could have imagined. Other than to Mr. Logan he was nice to everyone else as long as they did not antagonize him. He was really kind to her, Rogue, and Ms. Ororo. Especially to her.

She quickly phased through the floor, hearing Xavier and Lilly coming back to the office. The last thing she needed was for Xavier to spot her eavesdropping on Ed and Mr. Elric.

* * *

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The door opened, nearly hitting Ed. He stepped aside as the two entered the room closing the door behind them.

"I hope we're not intruding," Xavier said, looking at Ed rub his red waterlogged eyes.

"No, not at all."

"In f-fact we're both f-finished," Ed said, looking at Xavier.

"Eeeesh," Millie said under her breath, looking at Ed's face. _Looks like it was more than just a yelling match. That's going to leave a nice bruise along with the others on his face._

"I'll be leaving now," Hohenheim said suddenly. "I'm sure you can tell that Ed doesn't exactly like my presents."

Ed's eyes narrowed as his father picked up his coat and put it on. He quickly said good bye to them all before walking out the door. Ed listen to him walk down the hall until his footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Edward," Xavier said with a long sigh.

"WHAT," he snapped.

"You're bleeding," Xavier said, looking at the large red stain on the front of

Ed's light blue hospital shirt. "You should really give him a chance."

"H-he had his damn ch-chance but he never t-took it," Ed snorted, looking way from him. "I've d-done fine without h-him for over 10 f-fucking years. I don't n-need him now."

"Watch your language," Xavier ordered as Ed just snorted. "You better get down to the infirmary and have your wounds checked out."

Xavier then backed out of the room and down the hall. Millie looked over and Ed and groaned.

"I was told you can be a real asshole when you wanted to be," she bit out, standing up. "But this is a bit much, Elric. Get rid of this grudge you have. He's your father."

"St-stop telling me wh-what to do," he snapped, moving towards the door. "I could c-care less about that b-bastard."

"If that was the case then why did you hesitate while we were down stairs after I told you about his limited time," She asked as he turned his away from her. "There has to be a small part of you that cares for him. I know you have happy memories of him when you little, you have to."

"Just butt out of my business," He said, walking out the door. "This is just between me and my Old Man."

"I pity you," she said in a low voice, sitting back down, and put her hands on the wheels. "A soul full of such anger and sadness. How have lived this long?"

* * *

"I really wish you would stay in the infirmary for one more night, Ed," McCoy said as Ed put on a black T-shirt. "You did reopen your wounds and I would like to make sure they stay closed and clean."

"I'm j-just going up to m-my room," he said, looking over Hank, grabbing some spare bandages. "I just w-want to be alone right n-now. If I have a pr-problem I'll just back d-down here."

"Oh, all right, if that is really what you want," he sighed as Ed started towards the door. "Just don't go moving that shoulder around too much and I do wish you would wear your sling at least while you're sleeping."

"Fine, just stop nagging me," Ed said, walking out the door.

Ed started down the hall towards the elevator when he heard someone coming up behind him. He knew who it was just by they sounded. He let out a breath as he reached the elevator and reached for the button.

"Blondie, stop," Logan said as Ed put his hand down.

"Wh-what is it," he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Once you get back in fit condition I figured you and me could have a little duel," Logan smirked as Ed's eyes widened. "I've been itching for a fight with you. Especially after I saw you take down Mystique earlier this week and your battle last night. Just give it some thought."

"I except," Ed said, pressing the button.

"See ya," Logan said, turning back down the hall as he heard the elevator doors open and Ed step in.

"W-wouldn't wanna be y-ya," Ed smirked, as the door closed, looking at Logan give him the middle finger.

* * *

Ed had stayed up in his room for most of the day. He would only leave to go to the restroom. He was not even hungry. It dark now and dinner was over with not that he went to eat. He was returning his room after taking a small shower. He had his towel draped over his shoulders with his hair down and dripping wet. He opened his bedroom down and closed it. He did not bother to turn on a light he just wanted to get back into bed and lay down. He dropped his towel to the floor as he reached his bed.

"Edward."

"YAAAAAAA," Ed stumbled back, tangling his feet up the towel.

Ed tried to regain his balance only to slam his back to the wall, rattling the framed mirror off the wall, breaking it over his head.

"Oh, dear," the person said, getting up. "I, like, totally didn't mean to scare you!"

"KITTY," Ed bit out, flipping on the main light in the room with the large frame from the mirror hanging off his neck. "I'm g-going to kick you b-butt if you don't g-get of here in ten s-seconds!"

"I'm totally sorry, Ed," she said, walking over to him and took the frame off his neck. "You're not hurt are you?"

"K-Kitty, just please g-go," He said, pointing at the door.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I-I'm not really in th-the mood for company r-right now," he said, opening the door. "Just l-leave."

"No, I won't," she said, crossing her arms. "I want to talk to you, please, Ed."

"G-go away," he huffed.

"Please hear me out," Kitty said, marching over him and closed the door. "I really want to talk to you."

"Wh-what then," he asked, walking over to his bed and sat down. "Well, what i-is it?"

"I over heard your conversation with your father," she said, looking down at the floor as Ed's eyes narrowed.

"What a-about it," he asked.

"I just can't see how you could hate him so much," Kitty whispered. "He saved you last night and he helped me. He's not a bad person."

"That was just a one time thing," Ed said, looking away as Kitty sat down beside him.

"Could you try to like him," Kitty asked put on a cute smile as Ed rolled his eyes. "He's your father and he deserves at least one more chance, right."

"Uh, n-no," Ed said, turning his away from her. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"I want to braid your hair," she said, stilling hold onto his blond hair.

"You r-really don't have t-to**—yank**—OW," He said as she pulled on his hair again.

"LET ME BRAID YOUR HAIR," she hissed through her teeth.

"Okay," Ed whimpered.

"Brush and a hair tie," she said holding her hand as Ed placed the items in her hands.

"I-is there any other r-reason why you're in m-my room," Ed asked, feeling her run the brush through his wet hair. "It c-can't all just be a-about my Old M-Man."

"Why else would I be here," she asked, starting to braid his hair.

"I d-don't know," he sighed as she tied off the end of his braid.

"I just w-wanted to talk to you," she sighed. "I mean now that you can talk."

"Fine, s-so what do y-you want—to… Talk… A-about…," He turned around to find Kitty's face right in his face as his cheeks started to turn pink. "I-I-I… Uhhhh… **gulp**"

"Ed," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I don't want you to leave. Stay here with us—with me. Please don't go."

"K-K-Kitty, I have to g-go back," he said, grabbing one of her hands in his hand. "I d-don't belong here. I-I have friends and f-family that I miss. S-sorry, but I can't st-stay here."

He carefully unwrapped her arms and moved away from her. The last thing he needed was to get attached to someone. He was going back home and that was that. He was not going to grow attached to anyone or he might start having second thoughts about staying. He did not belong here in this world. He belonged on the other side of the Gate.

* * *

(A/N That is the end of chapter 13. By the way it was my B-day yesterday. I'm now 19 years old. Yay me! Well, get reviewing! Go on.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: I'd like thank all of the people who reviewed on this story even though it was previously posted.**

**As a reminder, this story still belongs to Millie M. Banshee as do many of the ideas that follow in the chapters I write.**

**EdElricFan1001 **


	14. Chapter 14: The Thule Society

In His Own World

Chapter 14

The Thule Society

(A/N Here is chapter 14 so get reading because I seriously doubt this will ever be a TV show. Nope it will never go to TV so you have to read it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

"Why do you have to go," she asked as tears started to build in her eyes. "What's wrong with world? Why can't you stay here? No one will complain about it!"

"I-it's not that," he said, looking at the floor. "I-I have another l-life back home. I h-have certain duties th-that I have to f-fulfill. And besides t-to this world I d-don't even exist."

"So, you saying you want me to pretend that you aren't real and that you are just a figure of my imagination," she snapped, touch the metal plate on his right shoulder. "You're not, Ed! You're alive and you have feelings! You're not some imaginary being!"

"K-Kitty, please," he said, picking up her hand off his shoulder and set down on the bed. "That's e-enough now. It's g-getting late. You need t-to go back to your r-room."

"No," she cried, grabbing his middle again. "Let me stay with **sniff** you just a little longer."

"You r-really shouldn't be h-here," he sighed, looking into her watery, blue eyes. "You h-have to go and n-now."

"At least let me help redress your wounds," she said, felling the soggy bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest under his shirt. "You won't be able to do with just one arm."

"A-alright, but after th-this you have to go l-leave," he said, opening a drawer and pulled out the dry bandages.

Kitty nodded and took the pads and gauze from him. He pulled off his shirt with some effort. She stared at the bandages and scars that were coming out from underneath them where the metal plating was. She shook her head and quickly started to unwrap the gauze. She carefully removed the wet padding covering the front and back of his shoulder. She carefully placed on the clean dry pads and started to wrap the gauze to hold them in place.

"Edward, how did you lose your arm and leg," she asked, fishing the bandaging.

"I-I would rather not t-talk about it," he said, putting on his shirt again. "Now y-you are suppose t-to leave."

She slowly got up and started towards the door and reached for the handle.

"Thanks f-for the help," he said as she nodded opened the door and walked, closing the door.

Ed sat there for a while before he got up and turned off the light and got back into bed, and put on his sling. He laid down bring the covers up to his chest as stared up the ceiling coated in dim moon light. He had already made up his. He was going to grow attached to anyone. If he did it would only be that much hard to leave. Kitty was not helping him. It was already a hard choice to make but it had to be done. He did not need to make any long lasting relationships.

Ed slowly closed his golden eyes and snuggled down deeper into his warm sheets. It was going to be cold night. He yawned slightly as he comfortable. He was almost asleep but he was not allowed to do so.

_**Edward can I have a word with you?**_

Ed rolled over and looked at the clock and moaned, _**It's 10:33 and I'm tired. What is it, Sensei?**_

_**You don't have to come down stairs. It's about Kitty. She cares deeply for and I…**_

_**I already told her off if you're worried. I'm going to be leaving as soon as we figure out how capture Envy. I'm not plain on making any long lasting friends. It wouldn't be fair to me or them since I'm not going to stay.**_

_**So, you're leaving after all?**_

_**Yeah, but catching Envy is going to be like catching smoke with your bare hands. Not easy and he'll be trying to kill me the whole time too. He's the key to opening the Gate.**_

_**I see. So, you've made your choice.**_

_**It wasn't easy. It's not hard to grow attached to someone and I've been getting too close to Kitty and a few others when I shouldn't be.**_

_**You sound like you've lost people that you've grown close to.**_

_**Yes, couple of times. The most recent was 2 years back. To make a long story short I started making friends with 13 year old girl name Abby Lee. He father was abusive and very domineering. He wanted her to be a straight A student but she wasn't doing well in math and science. I tutored her at the park for a while until her father found out and quickly told me off, thinking I was courting her or something.**_

_**I went by her house later that night to drop off a pack she left behind and no one answered the door. Then I heard something behind the house so, I went to see what it was. I saw her gagged and tried to a post. I climbed over the fence to untie her when I heard the backdoor open. I hid behind some boxes about 4 feet from her. Her father came out with a handgun and a hunting knife. He stuck her with the knife first more times then I could count and he then used the gun. Point blank to the head. A silencer was used to knockout the sound but he was caught, tried, and convicted. He got life without parole.**_

_**I was close enough to her to get hit with her blood and feel it run off my face. I wanted to save her but I couldn't move. My mind yelled 'move' but my body refused to obey. She was looking at me, pleading with her eyes for me to help her and I couldn't move.**_

_**Why couldn't you move, Ed?**_

_**I was attacked and nearly killed by serial killers before when I was younger. One when I was just 12 years old called Barry the Chopper and at 15 and 16 by a man named Scar. When I get scared I can't move and that night I saw what he was doing to her but what was playing in my head was what happened to me years ago, mainly because I was nearly chopped into pieces and my head nearly blown off my shoulders. I just froze. It was after that I ended up in the state you found me in. That is one reason why I don't want to get close to anyone. I don't think I could stand to watch it again. I've had my fill of death.**_

_**It was probably best you didn't interfere with the murder. You could have ended up dead yourself. You shouldn't be blaming yourself.**_

_**But I should have been able to do something to help her, to save her, Sensei! All I did was tipped off the police to the killing and the killer but that's all I did. Abby was a good kid she didn't need to be tortured and then killed. If I wasn't so wrapped up in my own fears she would still be alive. It was my fault she was killed. I was the reason why her father became enraged and I couldn't stop him. I was the cause of it all. Wherever I go, I always bring trouble with me. The sooner I leave the better it will be for everyone.**_

_**I'm sorry you feel that way, Edward. That's a lonely life to live with no friends but it's your choice. I can't change you're feelings. You're doing what you think is best for you and everyone else.**_

After that Ed's mind grew silent. Xavier left him. Ed rolled over on his back and looked back up the ceiling and sighed. It was a lonely way of life but it was what he wanted. He slowly closed and his eyes and snuggled down in his covers.

* * *

It was going on 1 O'clock in the morning. Hohenheim was down in his lab in basement figuring out the right circle and array to summon the Gate using Envy as the key. He was not going about to do what Dante did with that little baby. He looked at the clock on the wall and yawned. He set his pen and started up the steps back first floor of his house. He heard a noise as he open the basement door.

He carefully looked around to make sure Envy was not there. He gripped the container that held the catalyst amplifier just make sure it was in his pocket. He sighed in relief not finding anyone. He started up to his room when he heard someone pounding on his door and several silhouettes outside the frost glass. He started to hear windows brake in the kitchen.

He quickly ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door and locked it. He was not going to fight unless he had to. He quickly ran to his phone and dialed 911 he found the phone was dead. He then heard people coming upstairs knocked open rooms and rummaging around the place. It was not long until they found his locked door. They began pounding on it.

His was going to have to fight them off. He quickly put his hands together and placed them on the door they were banging on. The door took on the form of a large wooden hand knocking the people back as Hohenheim quickly ran out the door. The other in attackers in the hall quickly started at him with their guns raised.

"That's far enough," one of the men said, walking up to him. "Just come with us quietly and—"

**CLAP!**

Hohenheim slammed his hands into the wall, creating large spikes, giving him a clear path back downstairs. Some of the men started firing at him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE, MEN! WE NEED HIM ALIVE!"

Hohenheim ran down the steps only to encounter more the intruders. He clapped his hands again and quickly placed them on the floor. The floor buckled up and down like waves of water. Hohenheim quickly ran towards the door but was only knocked down by one the men from upstairs.

"You're only making it harder than it has to be," he said, trying to get a good grip on Hohenheim.

"Get off me," Hohenheim bit out, rolling over, knocking the man off him.

Hohenheim quickly spotted a cell phone that one of the men had dropped he quickly picked up and dialed a number. The man jumped back on him but Hohenheim knocked in the ribs with his elbow as he got up. He put the phone to his ear open that some would pick up. He could feel a little blood building up his throat.

**Yawn… Hello?**

"Lilly, there's trouble here! I'm being attacked** COUGH! COUGH!**" he choked out as brought up the blood as he starting running towards the kitchen.

**HOHENHEIM! WHY ARE YOU BEING ATTACKED? IS IT ENVY!**

"N-no, I don't know who **HACK! **they are," He said, pushing the kitchen table towards the men coming after him.

"GET OFF THAT PHONE," a man yelled, holding up a gun.

**BANG!**

"AAAAAGH," Hohenheim hit the ground.

**YAAAAAAAH! HOHENHEIM! ARE YOU THERE! MR. ELRIC!**

"Damn it," he bit out holding his leg.

"You're not getting away from the Thule Society, Hohenheim Elric," the leader said, point at gun to his head and then at the phone that was in his hand.

**HOHENHEIM, ARE YOU THERE! MR. ELRIC! ANSWER ME, PLE—**

**BANG!**

"Who were you calling," he asked, pointing the gun back to his head.

"Someone who going to kick your ass," he said, clapping his hands together and placed them on the barrel of the gun.

The gun's barrel was tied up in a knot. He was about to clap his hands again but something came in smoking it was type of knock out gas. Before Hohenheim knew it he was out cold.

"Let's move out men," the leader said as two the other men quickly tied and picked up Hohenheim. "We need to get him back Eckhart's. She'll know what do with him."

"YES, SIR!"

"The time of the Aryan race has finally come," he said as everyone quickly evacuated. "With this Shamballin as are our guide we will take over this world as are ours."

* * *

"HOHENHEIM! SHIT THE PHONE'S DEAD!"

"What's the matter," Hank asked, running to the room to find Millie out of bed putting on her street clothes. "You shouldn't be out of—"

"OH STUFF IT," she bit out. "SOMEONE OR SOME ONES ATTACKED HOHENHEIM! I HEARD GUNFIRE! I HAVE TO GET OVER THERE!"

"Not in that condition you're not," he said, grabbing a hold of her. "Get back in bed."

"Let me go," she snapped, pulling with all her strength in her auto-mail legs.

"I'll get Logan and Ororo to investigate his place," He said, picking her off the ground. "You don't need to be moving around! You're already bleeding!"

"What's going on," Logan yelled, running in to find McCoy fighting with Lilly.

"Some people attacked Hohenheim," she yelled, struggling to get loose. "I heard gunfire over the phone and bunch of people as well! Then the phone went dead!"

"Awright, you just stay here," He said, running back out of the room.

"Let me come with you," she yelled but Logan never answered. "Fuck!"

* * *

By the time Logan and Ororo got to Hohenheim's house no one was there and the place was in shambles. They looked up and downstairs trying to find some type of clue as to who took him. They turned up nothing just shot up cell phone that was no longer useful setting next to puddle of blood. They quickly returned to the mansion and reported everything to Xavier. He was just as clueless as they were as to who kidnapped Hohenheim.

* * *

After breakfast Xavier called a meeting with Ed, Ororo, Logan and Lilly about what happened. Ed still had no idea about what had happened to his father. Ed sat down in a chair with an irate Lilly beside him. Xavier was behind his desk with Ororo and Logan beside him.

"What's all this about," Ed asked, raising a brow.

"It's about your father," Xavier said as Ed groaned and rolled his eyes. "He was kidnapped last night."

"Wh-what…"

"Apparently a group of men entered and adducted your father right from his home," Ororo said as Ed's eyes grew wide.

"He called me on the phone last night," Millie spoke up. "He said he had no idea who these people were. They were armed too. I heard the guns off and then the phone go dead."

"We checked the house and there was definitely a struggle," Logan said, crossing his arms. "Other then a few bullet casings, a busted cell phone, and a small pool of blood there was nothing."

"We're asking if can think of anyone that would be after your father or maybe you," Xavier asked as Ed shook his head.

"I-I don't know anyone wh-who would want him or m-me," he said, looking at Xavier.

"Lilly, could you hear them say anything over the phone," Xavier asked. "A name or an organization. That may give us a clue to what happened."

"I… I don't know," she said, scratching the side of her head. "The voices were muffled. I remember something like Thorn—Thoo—it was some type of Society. Thoola—Thule. The Thule Society! That was it, the Thule Society."

"THE WHAT SOCIETY," Logan bellowed, walking over her. "Are you sure it was Thule you heard?"

"Yes, that's what I heard," she nodded. "You've heard of them?"

"I thought that cult died with the Nazis," he growled. "What are they doing here?"

* * *

(A/N Well, that was the end of chapter 14. So, the plot gets even deeper. If you review I'll see how I can update this chapter but I need your reviews.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that I forgot to add something. When I do take over writing and I'm the one writing the chapters (with Millie M. Banshee's help of course) I thought that I should let you know that there won't be any profanity. I've used in my life and I've decided not start. Sorry.**

**This story still belongs to Millie M. Banshee.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	15. Chapter 15: Changing Sides Before the Wa

In His Own World

Chapter 15

Changing Sides Before The War

(A/N Chapter 15 is here so start reading it so you can see what happens next. By the way, Lunatic Pandora1, I'm going to use your idea with Ed's auto-mail. So, be happy I don't usually take request unless I ask for them.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

"This m-might sound really st-stupid but um… What a-are Nazis," Ed asked, looking at Logan.

"What do mean what are—Oh. _Stupid_," Logan mentally hit himself in the head. Of course Ed and Lilly wouldn't know about them. "Nazis are the National Socialists Workers Party or Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei in German. To make a long story Fuhrer Adolf Hitler—"

"I can s-see where this is g-going," Ed whispered to Lilly. "Sounds like h-home. How much y-you want to bet F-Fuhrer Hitler was j-just like Fuhrer B-Bradley? War h-hungry."

"As I was saying," Logan said a little louder. "Adolf Hitler created the Nazi party to take back Germany's pride after World War I. It started World War II. He was trying everything to win the war. Looking for magical artifacts and using psychics. He wanted only antithetic German's in Germany. Preferably the blond hair and blue eyed type. Supposed Aryan race. This is when the Thule Society showed up. I don't know that much about them only that they were a large supporter of Hitler. They stayed mostly in the shadows they did most of Hitler's magical nonsense."

"So, if you don't know that much about them why did you freak out," Lilly asked.

"It's just that the Society was supposed to long gone," he said. "It fell out Hitler's favor and it was abandoned. Before their demise they had promised Hitler an ultimate army of men and weapons and they failed to deliver it. They also did a lot of dirty work behind the scenes."

"O-okay, but what would they w-want with my Old M-Man," Ed asked, scratching his head.

"I'm not really sure," Logan said, shrugging his shoulders. "That's all I know. I was a solider and that's all I ever heard."

"And j-just how long ago w-was this World W-War II," Ed asked.

"Over 60 years ago," Logan said as Ed's and Lilly's eyes widened. "Yes, I'm older than I look."

"Wow," The two said with their mouths hanging open.

"Any idea of who might know what the Thule Society really is," Ororo asked, looking at Logan shake his head.

"I'll do research on them and see what I can dig up," Xavier said, turning to his computer. "I don't like the sound of this. If they were supposed to do all the mystical work they may be after your father's knowledge of alchemy."

"But wh-why," Ed blinked.

"That I don't know."

* * *

A week later Xavier had only found just about as much as Logan had told him. A lot of information about them had long since being erased from history. He tried everything he could think of and came up empty.

Also at the end of week received something handy. Literally. His new auto-mail arm was finally built and ready to install. Ed was given some major painkillers before Forge and Hank installed the new limb. The arm was a little heavier than the last but compared to the earlier ones it was fairly light. Forge explained that his hand, wrist, and the low part of his arm used for blocking (not the whole lower arm just that half) were made of Adamantium. Hank asked how he got a hold of such an expensive metal and Forge told he did not want to know.

Ed was groggy and not all there for the rest of day do to the painkillers, giving Kurt the opportunity to play jokes on him. But when the following morning rolled around he discover the power of plastic wrap, which covered the front of his doorway. He fell flat back on his butt looking at the nearly invisible imprint of his face in the thin plastic sheet, pulled tightly across the doorway. Ed had to thank Logan for the idea.

The day wore on slowly so it seemed. It was a Sunday and most of the students were working on their last minute projects. Ed was doing some minor tutoring on chemistry, biology, algebra, and geometry. It was not what he was planning on but there was nothing better to do.

Once that was over he just walked around the grounds to think about a few things. Mainly about this Thule Society that had captured his father. Ed himself did some research on World War II to understand some of the thing's Logan was talking about. Such as the Nazis but he too found nothing on this Thule Society.

Ed sighed as stopped to rest up against a large golden color tree with only a few leaves left on it. Without his father his chances of getting home were looking slim. He could figure it out on his own but he really needed the help, which only his father could give. A wind picked up blowing more leaves off the tree.

Ed shivered, pulling his coat closer to his body. It was almost dark the sky had very little light left in it and stars were coming out stronger as the darkness took hold. He pushed himself off the tree and started back inside, when he heard a noise off to his right. He looked around the best he could in the dim light and saw nothing.

He shrugged it off as squirrel or a bird but as he started moving he heard it again and it was coming closer. Ed put a hand in his pants pocket to make sure he had the catalyst with him.

_I hope Envy isn't back,_ Ed thought, getting in fighting stance as the sounds of rustling leaves got louder. _He's the last thing I need right now._

The noise then stopped and Ed spotted a large shadowy figure by a tree with another smaller figure beside that one. He knew Envy would never work with human so it couldn't be him. Ed took a step back only to run into something. Before Ed could turn around the person grabbed a hold of him clamping his mouth shut.

"Well, well, what do I have here," the man said, holding onto a fighting Edward. "A little X-geek all by his lonesome. What do with him…?"

"Pietro, let him go," a woman's voice said from behind Ed and Pietro as the two figures in front of them moved forward. "We're not here for a fight, remember? We need to stay on good terms with them."

"Whatever, Mystique," Pietro said, letting go of Ed. "Hey, wait a minute. Did you say that the guy that attacked you had blond hair and yellow eyes? I do believe this is Ed."

"He doesn't look so tough," Blob said, poking Ed in his bad shoulder.

"Yeah, he would be easy to take on," Toad said, getting in Ed's face.

Bad move. Ed grabbed a hold of Toad's hair and slammed him into the ground face first. Ed then flipped backwards, landing on his feet, he clapped his hands together, and placed them firmly on the ground as a large stone cage surrounded the 4 intruders.

"Well, this is new trick," Mystique said, putting her hands on the bars. "But it's not going to work with us."

Blob quickly rammed the stone bars taking out a whole side. Ed moaned and clapped his hands together again and put on the ground yet again. The shook before large stone hands reached up and stated to grab hold all but one.

"That's too slow for me," Pietro said, arriving in Ed's face in a flash, landing a blow to his face. "You need to be quicker than that!"

Ed fell over backwards, sliding on his back a ways. He rubbed the blood from his nose and lips as he looked up at Pietro, hearing a cracking nose from the stone fist, holding Blob. Ed got back up on his feet and smirked back at Pietro.

"S-surprise," Ed stepped to the side, pulling on a cord.

Pietro barely had enough time to duck before a cannon ball zoomed over his head. Taking the advantage over Pietro ED quickly landed a punch when he was not looking. By that time Blob had freed Toad and Mystique was morphing back from snake to her original form

Oddly enough they did not come after him. Ed was about transmute a new cannon when his metal arm and leg suddenly sent him up into the air, flipping him around a few times. Before being turned right side up to come face to face with a man about 30 feet in the air with a red a purple outfit on with matching helmet.

"So, you're Ed," he said, reaching out a grabbed Ed's metal arm and rolled up the sleeve. "Fancy arm you have there. No, I want to be a good little lad and escort us inside."

"Like h-hell I am," Ed snapped. "That c-cannon blast should be e-enough to get someone's a-attention. Oh, l-look, here they c-come now."

"Clever, boy, very clever," Magneto said, landing on the ground, taking Ed with him.

"Magneto," Logan growled, looking at him and his teammates behind him. "What are doing here?"

"I'm on business," he said, crossing his arms. "This is nothing but a misunderstanding."

"Oh, I just bet it," Scott snapped, putting finger on his visor. "What are you really here for?"

"I'm serious," he said, looking at Scott. "I want to talk to Xavier about something. There is some trouble brewing from the humans."

"Like what," Logan asked.

"The Thule Society is back—"

"THULE SOCIETY!"

"Have you heard of them then," Mystique asked.

"Wh-what do you know a-about them," Ed asked, glaring up at Magneto.

"So, we seem to be on the same page," Magneto said, looking down at Ed. "I'll explain all I know once we are inside. You don't have to worry about a fight. We're not here for that."

"You better keep your word," Logan said, turning back towards the mansion. "Edward, move it."

Ed quickly ran up to Logan and Scott turning his head around every now and then to look back at Magneto and the others as the walked towards the mansion.

* * *

"Tell me, Charles, how much do know about the Thule Society," Magneto asked, looking at Xavier.

"Sadly I don't know much about them," he said truthfully. "We only recently heard of them. We know they were a large supporter of Hitler and his Nazis but beyond that we don't know much more. Other than they were into the occult."

"So, that's all you know," Magneto sighed. "There is lot I need to fill you in on then. The Thule Society believes in the Aryan race just like Hitler did. They want to wipe out all the mutants and other human that don't match with their blond hair and blue eyes stereotype. The Thule Society has only recently returned about 2 years ago. They are still trying to build the ultimate army but do you know where they are going to get this army?"

"No, I don't," Xavier said, shaking his head.

"They are looking for a mystical land called Shamballa," Magneto continued. "They believe it's a paradise of great wisdom and free of wars, ruled solely by the Aryan race. They are supposed to have the ultimate army and that is what Thule wants. They believe it's a world parallel to our own. Their first attempt failed to open the passageway and it was not long after Hitler got rid of them. But recently they have found someone to open the passageway and are forcing him do so. They believe he is from Shamballa—"

**SLAAAAM!**

"WH-WHAT," Ed yelled, kicking the door open.

"Why were snooping outside my door," Xavier snapped as Ed stomped inside.

"D-do you know his n-name," Ed snapped, stopping beside Magneto. "The m-man that is helping th-them?"

"Mystique recently found one of their bases," he said, looking at Ed's face redden. "I believe she said his name Elric."

"You sure sh-she said E-Elric," his voice grew quiet and the anger left his face.

"You can ask her yourself," Magneto said, catching the looking on Ed's face. "Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

"Wh-where's this base sh-she told you about," Ed's anger returning full force. "Damn it to h-hell tell me!"

"Edward, don't be stupid," Xavier shouted. "You're not going to go after them!"

"I'm not g-going to sit on my a-ass and let them u-use him," Ed bit out, slamming his fist on Xavier's desk cracking it a little. "They h-have no idea wh-what lies on the other s-side of the Gate!"

"Are you saying you do," Magneto inquired, getting very interested in what Ed was saying. "So, what does lie on the other side?"

"Eric, you're not helping," Xavier snapped but Magneto ignored him.

"It's n-not a utopia that's f-for sure," Ed snorted, crossing his arms. "What lies o-on the other is a l-land grief-stricken with war a-after war. It's a dictatorship r-ruled by a Fuhrer. L-look at me. I'm not of th-the Aryan race that i-is supposed to rule th-that land and y-yet I am in their m-military."

"What do you mean," Magneto asked as his eyes narrowed. "You are from Shamballa?"

"Yes, but th-there are no more bl-blond hair and blue eyed p-people than this is h-here," Ed stated. "I am a l-lieutenant colonel of the A-Amestris military. I've been i-in their military since a-age 12 and I am n-now 18. State Alchemists a-are already ranked as a M-Major upon entry. I-I hold the record for th-the youngest State A-Alchemist."

"What is a State Alchemist," Magneto asked.

"We're w-weapons nothing more, n-nothing less," Ed said flatly. "We don't need f-firearms, swords, or spears. W-we can make a weapon o-out of anything. Like that c-cannon I made strait from the gr-ground. Stone, fire, w-wood, anything that we c-can get our hands o-on to transmute. My sp-specialty is metal so, my c-code name is The F-Fullmetal Alchemist while Brigadier G-General Roy Mustang can control f-fire with just a snap of his fingers, h-his code name is The Flame A-Alchemist. We go into war wh-when normal force no l-longer works. We're the tr-trump cards. Alchemy is a sc-science and an art. Y-you learn from it b-books and instructors. Th-the science was designed t-to help people b-but now it's used as a w-weapon of mass d-destruction."

"_I think I just found myself a new teammate. I just have to play my cards right._ Charles, the reason I am here is to ask you and your X-Men to help me stop them," Magneto said, turning towards Xavier. "They must be stopped. The last thing you want is for them to start a war in a new world and ours as well."

Xavier silently contemplated what Magneto was talking about. But with his luck if Hohenheim got the portal open to the parallel world, what would stop Magneto from going through and taking it over himself? Hohenheim already told him that his world's technology was not nearly as advanced this world's. It would be easy even with the military alchemists for Magneto's army to win.

"I don't know," Xavier said with a sigh.

"I need a answer," said Magneto. "Are you in or out?"

"I'm i-in," Ed said quietly, looking at Magneto.

"Edward," Xavier said in surprise. "You can't—"

"I-I've made up my m-mind. I'm g-getting my Old Man out of th-there," Ed said, turning back to Xavier. "Even if it means st-staying here for the rest o-of my days. I'm not g-going to let them c-come into my world w-with their technology. Th-the weapons here are f-far more advanced, they could e-easy take hold and destroy my w-world! I will not stand i-idly by and let them k-kill innocent people!"

"Please reconsider it," Xavier said but Ed shook his head. "Is there no way to deter you?"

"S-sorry, no," Ed said, lowering his head. "I thank for a-all you've done for me but i-it's time I start doing wh-what I need to do. Starting with g-getting my Father out of th-the hands of the Thule S-Society."

Ed bowed to him out of respect, before turning his heel and walked out. Xavier knew Magneto was gloating inside at that this. He managed to get his hands on Edward, which was he wanted to do last week. With Ed's power and the way that Magneto manipulates people it could only mean a lot of trouble for the X-Men. He now holds in his hands a person that they now cared for and could never hurt.

* * *

(A/N Oh, my this is turn of events. Next chapter should make many of you happy. I can't tell or I'll get it away. So, until the next time buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update. I've been feeling under the weather and work got the best of me this last week. Don't worry, updates will (hopefully) be every day again. Until tomorrow.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	16. Chapter 16: A Soldier's Duty

In His Own World

Chapter 16

A Soldier's Duty

(A/N So, here is chapter 16. Oh, look there's a death in this chapter. My, who could it be? **Also for the record I'm not good with accents so Gambit and Pyro** **will be speaking regular English.**)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

"Ed, you can't be serious," Kitty shouted, following Ed down the steps as he cared a small case of clothes. "You, like, have totally no idea what he's capable of. Please, Ed, don't do this!"

"I've m-made up my mind," Ed said in cold voice, getting off the steps. "I-I'm going to make sure th-this Thule Society stays on this s-side of the Gate and I'm g-getting my bastard of a F-Father back."

**KA-WACK!**

"OWWWW," Ed rubbed, the back off head feeling a knot were something hard had been thrown at the back his head.

"Edward Elric," Millie said, coming down the hall holding a softball. "Have you lost your mind?"

"H-have you lost yours," he bit out, kicking the other softball that was lying at his feet. "Th-that really hurt!"

"I just thought maybe if I throw something hard it would break that thick head of yours so, we can get something through it," she said, throwing the other ball but Ed ducked.

"If I-I remember clearly you w-were the one who wanted to g-go after my Dad in the f-first place," Ed stated. "Why are you st-stopping me now?"

"For good reason," she snapped, walking over to him and whispered in his ear. "They are not to be trusted. I fear they'll exploit your talents and use you for their own dirty deeds."

"I'm n-not that dumb. I know wh-when I'm being used," he whispered back. "Once I-I get Dad out of there I'll b-be starting over on m-my own. Once we get the G-

Gate ready we'll be out of h-here."

"Yeah, but—"

"Bye," Ed said, walking away from her.

"Ed, wait," she said but he was already out the door. "Stupid moron!"

"Strawberry, Half Pint, c'mer a sec," Logan said, making a hand gesture to come over his way. "Move it!"

"What is it, Mr. Logan," Kitty asked, quickly hearing over to Logan with Lilly behind her.

"I have something you might want to see," Logan said, holding a tracker. "Just before Ed left he put a radio tracker in his pocket. He also left a note. Apparently he trusts Magneto about as far as he can throw him. If we ever changed our minds we can easily find them. What do you say we go on ahead and pay this Thule Society a visit?"

"Did the Prof say we can do it," Kitty asked as Logan's eyes shift off to the side. "He didn't, did he?"

"Uh, no, actually I figured we could do it ourselves," Logan said quietly. "Millie, you feel like you can handle a little fighting?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said, nodding her head. "We really going after them?"

"Who else is going," Kitty asked.

"Just four of us," he said, pulling them into an empty room. "Me, you, Strawberry, and the Elf. I suggest you both dress warmly. Keep this quiet too. I'm going to make sure Blondie stays alive long enough for us to have that duel he promised me."

"Meet you at the garage in 20," Lilly said, turning on her heel and left.

"Won't the Professor get mad," Kitty inquired.

"Yeah, but the longer he doesn't know the better," Logan said in a hushed voice as Scott walked by the door. "Get moving."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"For th-the record this is your f-fault, Slime Ball," Ed said, running beside Toad and Pyro as bullets whizzed by their heads.

"It was an accident," Toad said as they cut a corner and Pyro sent large blaze toward the 5 gun men. "I mean how was I supposed to know there was a guard around the corner?"

"You have ears so, use them," Pyro snapped as Ed clapped his hand and made a large wall obstructing the corridor as more gunmen showed up. "How did we get stuck with you?"

"Let's n-not argue here I'm sure th-those guys have explosives so, l-let's move before they use th-them," Ed said, running farther down the darken corridor.

"When did you become the boss? You've been ordering us around since we were divided into teams," Pyro snapped, running along side Ed. "I was here a lot longer than you so, what makes you think you can just take over, huh?"

"We never d-decided on a leader," Ed said, giving him a strange look. "B-beside I can't h-help it. Old habits d-die hard!"

"Well, I can fill that roll of leader," Toad said, getting glare from Fullmetal and Pyro.

"Bullshit," the two stated sarcastically.

"Hold it right there that's far enough," a man yelled surrounded by about 10 other men of blue eyes and blond hair, holding guns at them.

That was not going to be possible for this group. Toad hopped up to them and spit in about 5 of gunmen's faces while Pyro torched the rest. Ed put more blockades to prevent any of the getting to them and continued back down another hall.

"Now where do we go," Toad asked, looking at Pyro and Ed.

"We've got t-to find my Old M-Man," Ed said, starting to open up doors.

"Oh, that's right, he's supposed to be helpin' these bastards," Pyro said in dull tone.

"I-I need to get him o-out of here," Ed said, opening other door. "WAAAAAH! Don't d-do that!"

Toad and Pyro started laughing after they saw him jump back shouting at Gambit, who had been exploring the room Ed had opened.

"You looking for your papa, mon amie," Gambit asked with a chuckle walking of the dark room as Ed put a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Over heard some men say was down a couple more levels."

"Uh, isn't Pietro and Lance suppose to be with you," Toad asked as they started running again after hearing an explosion behind them.

"We got separated when the alarms went off," Gambit said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cards hearing a group of soldiers running in front of them. "Stairs are right of there and along with bit of company."

Gambit was about the throw the charged playing cards when there was loud explosion of flames and screams coming from the hall up ahead from the left. The group came to a stop as they heard gunshots go off.

"What the hell is goin' up there," Pyro asked. "Too bad that ain't me up there! Hahaha! This I have to see!"

The group quickly hurried up the hall to see a small group of about 4 soldiers run out he flames in a panic only to trip over some rubble on the floor. They quickly tried to scramble back up to their feet but a small snapping sounded off and flames engulfed them.

"**whistle… **Hot damn, who is this guy," Pyro asked in a happy tone. "Oh, yes, this guy is good!"

"I think you mean gal," a woman's voice said on the other side of the smoke hearing a gun being armed.

"W-wait don't shoot! D-don't shoot," Ed shouted as the smoke started to clear out, seeing Millie holding up a rifle. "M-Millie, what are doing here?"

"Edo-kun, there you are," she said with big grin lowering the firearm. "Did you find Hohenheim yet?"

"He's a few more levels down, petite," Gambit said, pointing to the stairs. "We were just getting to him when you showed up."

"Then let's move it," she shouted, opening up the door.

"Oh-ho, man, what are you wearing? You like you're in a military or something," Toad laughed, looking at the dark blue uniform she had on. "What will you X-geeks come up with next? Bright pink tutus? Hahaha!"

"For your information—I AM IN THE MILITARY," she snapped her fingers, aiming the bolt of fire straight at the frog boy.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH," Toad jumped back just the flames hit the floor in an explosion.

"I like this, Sheila," Pyro smiled as she stomped down the stairs followed closely by Edward. "I've been wanting to do that for the LONGEST time!"

"I'm right here, you know," Toad snapped, following them down the long flight of steps.

"Yeah, I know, and I don't care," he said with an evil grin.

* * *

The group of five looked up and down for wherever the holding room was for Hohenheim and only came up empty handed. They kept running into soldiers one right after the other and the security was only get tighter the farther down they went. Every no and then they would run into another group member.

"We've gone as far as we can go," Millie said, catching her breath. "We've checked every door looking for him. Maybe they moved him to another building during all the confusion."

"H-he's got to be here s-somewhere," Ed snapped, stomping his foot of the floor. "DAMMIT! Where is h-he?"

"Mon amie, perhaps she is right," Gambit spoke up, leaning against the wall. "It would be easy to slip out someone in this mess."

"Hey, do you guys hear that," Toad asked, crouching down at a large air vent at the base of the wall.

"Hear what," Pyro moaned walking over to the vent.

"There might be another level down," he said, looking at the group. "I can hear voices coming up."

"Yeah, but I don't see any other doors we've check all of them," Lilly said, crossing arms.

"But we weren't looking for hidden doors, petite," Gambit said, feeling around the walls to some sort of trigger mechanism.

"Any of you scared of tight places," Ed asked, grabbing hold of the vents grid and jerked off the wall. "It'll be quicker than looking for a hidden door."

"You've gotta be pulling my leg I can't fit in there," Pyro said, pointing at the hole in the wall.

"Well, w-we can't spend all our time l-looking for a hidden d-door," Ed snapped, swinging his right arm into the wall as small square panel in the wall sunk in and a door slid open. "Whoa, what j-just happened?"

"Leave it to Ed's anger to find it," Lilly smirked, getting glare from Ed.

"Nicely done," Gambit said, patting Ed's head, like he was a child.

"Very funny," Ed said, knocking Gambit's hand off. "W-well, let's not stand here any l-longer!"

"I'm with you there," Pyro said, hurrying to the elevator.

Pyro got in first followed Gambit, then toad. Ed was just about to get on when—

**BAAAANG!**

"FULLMETAL," Millie shoved him out the way getting hit with the bullet.

"NOOOOOO," Ed screamed, grabbing hold of her. "Lilly! LILLY!"

Before Ed could do anything he felt someone grab him and Lilly and pull them to the elevator as the gunman was caught on fire. The door was closed tight as they felt the compartment rattle as it started moving down.

"That is a bad wound," Gambit said, letting go of Ed, he looked at the blooded bullet hole in her chest. "She's not going to—"

"Sh-shut up," Ed snapped in a low voice, holding her up in his arms. "Lilly, Lilly, you've g-got to stay awake! Lilly! Why d-did you do that!"

"A soldier's duty is… To protect…" she gasped, bring up little blood.

"That was as stupid thing to do, Lilly," Ed said

"I thought you said her name was Millie," Toad asked but Ed ignored him.

"Take my gloves…" she whispered as more blood started to run out her mouth. "They're are n-not going… To be any use to m-me…"

"Don't say th-that, you're not going to d-die here," Ed said, shaking his head.

"Th-these as well…" she reached into her pocket and barely pulled her State Alchemist Pocket Watch and another locket before her hand went limp.

"Lilly! L-Lilly," Ed shouted, shaking her lightly. "Wake up! WAKE UP D-DAMMIT! DON'T DIE ON ME! N-NOT HERE! LILLY! YOU'VE SURVIVED WORSE TH-THAN THIS! LILLY! WAKE UP! YOUR ARE SO C-CLOSE TO BECOMIING COLONEL YOU CAN'T J-JUST GIVE UP NOW! LILLY, WAKE U-UP!"

"Mate, she's gone," Pyro said, looking down at Ed and the lifeless woman in his arms. "Let her go, you can't do anything for her now."

Ed didn't say anything to him and carefully pulled of her black gloves and stared at them for a moment before taking off his white bloodstained ones and placed them on his own hands. The then took the pocket watch and the locket.

"Yo, so, uh, what's the deal with the gloves," Toad asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"You r-really want to know," Ed said, setting her down on the floor and then stood up, hearing voices on the other side of the door.

The door slid up revealing two gunmen in a snap of Ed's fingers one went up in flames. The other stepped back in shock, looking at his fellow guard go up in flames. Ed then lunged at him with the palms of his hands wide up, placing them on the man's chest. With jolt of energy the man's skin darkened and he looked like it was shock from a great pain. 5 more guards rounded the corner as Ed shoved the man in hands towards them. 3 seconds later the man exploded, taking the others with him. Ed then turned back towards the three men still standing in the elevator.

"You w-wanted to know what they d-did," Ed said, looking at Toad in particular. "But I can d-do a hell of a lot more than th-that. I'm going to m-make them pay for what they d-did to her and to my Father!"

"He's pissed," Pyro whispered to the others.

* * *

(A/N That is end of chapter 16 please review for this chapter I've done a lot of work to get this to be a good story.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**A/N: Well… this certainly took much longer than I was expecting or hoping. I hate Microsoft Works!!**

**For those who didn't read my profile, my computer caught a virus, but before that my Microsoft Word blew up… while I was writing a paper for English class. So, that pretty much narrowed my options in the writing department. I'm hoping that this will upload!!**

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Just pray my computer will work!!**

**EdElricFan1001 **


	17. Chapter 17: Fullmetal's True Power Part1

-1In His Own World

Chapter 17

Fullmetal's True Power Pt. 1

(A/N Here is the next chapter so read it. I will have poll about something at the end of chapter so please participate in it. Also there will be a shocker in his chapter. Also I have absolutely nothing against this person but it would be the best/worst person for Edward to face.)

SOUNDS/sounds

Thoughts

Telepathy

* * *

(Last Time)

"Mate, she's gone," Pyro said, looking down at Ed and the lifeless woman in his arms. "Let her go, you can't do anything for her now."

Ed didn't say anything to him and carefully pulled off her black gloves and stared at them for a moment before taking off his white bloodstained ones and placed them on his own hands. The then took the pocket watch and the locket.

"Yo, so, uh, what's the deal with the gloves," Toad asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"You r-really want to know," Ed said, setting her down on the floor and then stood up, hearing voices on the other side of the door.

The door slid up revealing two gunmen in a snap of Ed's fingers one went up in flames. The other stepped back in shock, looking at his fellow guard go up in flames. Ed then lunged at him with the palms of his hands wide up, placing them on the man's chest. With a jolt of energy the man's skin darkened and he looked like it was shock from a great pain. 5 more guards rounded the corner as Ed shoved the man in hands towards them. 3 seconds later the man exploded, taking the others with him. Ed then turned back towards the three men still standing in the elevator.

"You w-wanted to know what they d-did," Ed said, looking at Toad in particular. "But I can d-do a hell of a lot more than th-that. I'm going to m-make them pay for what they d-did to her and to my Father!"

"He's pissed," Pyro whispered to the others.

* * *

(Present Time)

"Yo, Ed, wait up for us," Toad called, hurrying out the elevator but was jerked to halt by Gambit grabbing the back of his suit as Ed ran off.

"Hold up, I think our new amie needs some alone time," he said, letting go of Toad. "You don't want to end like up those poor bastards."

"Good point," he swallowed.

"Now the question is, where do we go from here, mates," Pyro said, rubbing his hands together. "I dunno about you guys but after all this I'm just itching for a good fight!"

"I'll be heading back up and tell the others about these hidden levels here," Gambit said as Pyro and Toad got out.

"What about her," Toad asked, looking red on the elevator floor. "You're not just going to leave her here?"

Gambit didn't say anything he just pressed a button on the panel as the door closed. He felt the compartment shake just before it started moving upwards. He sighed as he looked down at the lifeless woman on the floor. He knelt down and took of his coat.

"Well, petite, I'm sorry you had to end up like this," he said, running a hand over her red eyes to close them. "Least I can do is get you out of here, no?"

He then threw his coat over her and wrapped her up in it, covering her bloodied body. He then picked up and hoisted her up his shoulder as the door to the elevator opened.

* * *

Ed stormed down halls taking out anyone who got in his way. He was not in the mood. This Thule Society was going to end here and now. He was going to get his father and avenge Millie's death. His father had to be down here somewhere in these walls.

After a while the guard started coming around. Ed snorted maybe this so call Aryan race finally wizened up to let him alone; they'd be even wiser if just fork over his old man right now. But that would be wishing for too much.

This reminded him of the old days but the only difference was his little brother was not with him. He was alone to fight this. The others knew this was his fight from here on out and let him go. He followed a large hall coming to another hall that was curved. The hall was ringing an enormous circular room with many doors leading in and out of there. He hadn't checked this place yet.

Ed slowly opened a door and look side the large room. It was vacant and totally empty of any items. Ed slowly moved inside to get a better look. There was only one light in the room. It was shining down from the incredibility high ceiling and incredibly bright.

"What's this pl-place anyway," Ed whispered, walking into the middle of the room and looked around. "Well, it was pointless to walk in here. Just a waste of m-my time."

He kicked at the floor slightly, letting out an exhausted breath. He started to walk out when he noticed something. It was chalk markings on the floor. He knelt down to get a better look. It was a transmutation circle. He walked around it to get a better idea of it. The circle was large and very intricate it was most definitely his father's work.

"Well, well, well, you must be one the ones that decided they could just come in here uninvited and destroy everything I've built," a woman's voice sounded from behind him. "So, tell me, child, why you and your comrades are running amuck in this building? But first of I would like know the person I'm dealing with."

"L-listen here, lady, I don't give a flying f-fuck what they're doing, I'm just h-here for one thing and one thing o-only," Ed snapped turning around not finding anyone. "I want H-Hohenheim right now!"

"Hohenheim you say? Whatever could a brat like you want with him," she answered back with a question.

"I don't have t-to answer that," Ed snapped still trying to find the mystery woman. "Just give him t-to me and I'll leave here! Just give m-me Hohenheim of Light!"

"I'm sorry but that's not going to be possible you see we of the Aryan race need him so we can wipe your impure blood off this planet. Paving the way to the rightful rulers of this earth," she said in a mocking tone. "He knows how to open the door to a parallel world, a utopia if you will."

"You mean th-that Shamballa shit," Ed snorted, crossing his arms. "So, tell me, lady, what has he t-told of this Shamballa? Did he tell it w-was overrun with wars and p-prejudice? That it's a completely different world fr-from what you think it is? Well, did he tell y-you?"

"Yes, he did but he's just trying to save his own world from us. We will have the power of their army in our grasp and finally cleanse this world," she said, triumphantly.

"You are one sick bitch, you know that?" Ed said, rolling his eyes. "You can't just—"

"That's enough out of you, child," she said in a stern voice. "I will not hear the preaching's of some little boy!"

"LITTLE MY A-ASS! I'M 18 YEARS OLD," Ed shouted.

"Whatever… But I do think it's time I got rid of you," She said as Ed heard her cock a gun. "You're a pest and like all pest you should be exterminated!"

BAAAANG!

Ed stumbled backwards landing on his butt feeling the bullet graze his face.

"Oh, damn I missed," she said as she cocked the gun again. "I won't miss this time!"

"I doubt th-that, lady," Ed said, feeling blood from the wound down his face and land on the ground. "Not if I g-get to you f-first!"

Ed got up and went to snap his fingers when the circle started to glow. He looked around a bit, not quiet sure what was going. He then heard someone running towards him from behind. He was ready for this wench. He was ready the fry her, but the moment he turned around and got a look at her face he froze.

"Brat, how did you activate it," she shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "Whatever you did I want you to do it again!"

"Winry," Ed said in a hushed voice. What's goin' here? This doesn't make any sense!

"That's my name, Winry Eckhart, glad you know it," she said, bringing the gun to his head. "Now do it again! I want you to activate this circle!"

"I-I don't know how, it just activated," he said as she pressed the warm barrel of the gun to his head. "You shouldn't play with guns."

"I'm not playing, brat," she snapped as he reached up and removed the gun from his head. "Let go! Let go or I'll fire and blow you hand off!"

"You tr-try it and I guarantee the ricochet w-will most likely hit you," He said in an icy voice. _I can't fight her… I can't bring myself to do that. She looks every bit like her._

"Ricochet? What you got steel plating in the glove," she snorted not believing him.

"Pretty m-much," Ed nodded as she just frowned at him, and tightened her finger around the trigger. "Listen, I'm w-warning you don't pull that tr-trigger!"

"I don't believe you!"

BAAANG! KA-PING! (I suck at sound effects)

"EEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sorry, but I tried t-to warn you," he said as she dropped the gun and put a hand on her bleeding left shoulder. "Now I w-want Hohenheim! Give him t-to me!"

"You bastard," she growled, looking at shoulder seeing her blood coat her pale fingers. "You'll pay for that!"

In less than a second she pulled out small dagger and ran it across the bridge of Ed's nose. Ed put his hand up to his nose as she held the bloodied blade out to at him. But the moment his blood dripped off the blade and hit the floor the circle started glowing again.

"That's what it is," she smiled, flicking the blade slightly drop more blood to the floor. "You're blood activates it! By killing you and using your blood I shall make my army!"

"You're twisted! I won't let that happen," he snapped, removing his hand from his nose and took off the gloves, and put them in his pocket. "I'll stop you before you can do anything like that!"

CLAP!

In a flash of light Ed's right arm transformed into his trademark short blade. He then held it out to the alternate Winry. She stepped back and stared at the aggressive intruder before her.

"Who are you," she bit out.

"Edward Elric, n-nice to meet you," Ed said, coming at her. "G-give me my father b-back! I'm getting tired of a-asking!"

"Does the little baby miss his daddy," she said in baby voice as Ed's face turned bight red, getting out his way. "Forget it I'm not giving him to you! You and your father are a great importance. I need him alive and I need you dead!"

"Shut up," Ed swung at her again, just getting missed.

"That was a pretty good move," she said, running from him as he came after again. "But you seem to be a bit hesitant to really hurt me! Do I remind you of someone? Come to think you knew my name!"

"Shut the hell up," Ed screamed as she came to a stop with her back up against a wall. "I don't want to hurt you so, just hand over Hohenheim!"

"'Don't want hurt me,' you say? What, do I look like an old girlfriend of yours," she retorted, hitting a wall with a closed fist as a wall panel slide down, revealing guns and ammunition. "Now hold still so I can shoot you!"

"Damn it," Ed growled, jumping out of the way as she fired a high powered riffle at him. _I can't get close to her and with the circle covering this whole floor I could activate it. No telling what could happen!_

"C'mon, Edward, come and get me if you can," she said in a mocking tone.

"You asked for it," Ed said, clapping his hands, reaching for the floor.

"STOP!"

* * *

(16 Minutes earlier 5 floors up.)

"Get them," yelled a man as he 7 others started firing at Kitty and Kurt.

"Kurt, grab my hand," Kitty ordered as the men quickly took aim.

Kurt grabbed her hand just as the men started shooting. The bullets went straight through them but with no effect. Kitty quickly ran taking Kurt with her as she headed straight for a wall. She quickly phased into wall with Kurt in two but once on the other side she was surprised my familiar face.

"Mr. Elric, we've been looking for you," she said as Kurt quickly ran over to him and untied him. "I thought by now Edward would have found you!"

"Ed's here too," Hohenheim said, rubbing his wrists as he stood up. "He shouldn't be here!"

"He came here to get yah out," Kurt said, looking up at the towering man.

"You don't understand," He said, looking at the floor. "Just get me down stairs. I'm pretty sure Ed has found the hidden levels. There's a trap down there I made and if he activates it…"

The two looked at each other knowing this was not going to be good.

* * *

(14 minutes later bottom level)

"Looks like Pyro's been down here," Kitty said as she and Kurt were led by Hohenheim. "What a mess he's made!"

"I hope Edward's not there fighting her," Hohenheim said under his breath.

"Vhat exactly is zis trap you've set up, Mr. Elric," Kurt asked as they started running a little faster.

"I was to activate it myself to destroy the building, bury it if you will," he said, finally seeing the circular room at the end of the hall. "But it is not finished. The array if activated will cause the alchemist to have a massive amount of energy jump back in his body. An alchemist must circulate energy through the body for a transmutation that's why we clap our hands. But instead of putting energy into the transmutation it will only amplify the energy inside the body. What's worse Ed had once came in contact with a large about mount 'red water' before and I have feeling that the energy is still buried inside him. In sort he will become living god."

"You lost us," the two shouted as Hohenheim opened a door.

"You asked for it!"

CLAAAP!

"STOP!" Hohenheim cried out just as Ed put his hands on the floor.

* * *

(A/N Oh, wow! I got his idea from the red water incident in laboratory 5. Also now it's time for the poll.)

If I were to bring 2 characters from the FMA world who would they be?

Type 1 for: Winry and Alphonse

Type 2 for: Roy and Riza

Type 3 for: Roy and Alphonse

Type 4 for: Winry and Roy

Type 5 for: Alphonse and Riza

Type 6 for : Winry and Riza

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Microsoft Works doesn't like to let me copy things. Just to copy this chapter I had to put it in an E-mail and then copy it from the E-mail and 'Special Paste' it into Works (because Word hates me and died).

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should (hopefully) be out tomorrow or Saturday at the latest.**

**BTW, I have a poll on my profile if you want to check it out and vote. And don't vote on the poll above, it's already been decided.**

**Happy Reading!  
****EdElricFan1001**


	18. Chapter 18: Fullmetal's True Power Part2

In His Own World

Chapter 18

Ed's True Power Pt. 2

(A/N As of Nov. 17, **2006** at 11:06 AM the poll was closed. The results are in.)

Winry and Al: 6

Roy and Riza: 6

Roy and Al: 21

Winry and Roy: 3

Al and Riza: 3

Winry and Riza: 3

Total Number of Votes: 42

(A/N So, Roy and Alphonse are the winners and so I must add them in. Please read and enjoy it. Thank you for the wait I know it took me a long time to update.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Vhat exactly is zis trap you've set up, Mr. Elric," Kurt asked as they started running a little faster.

"I was to activate it myself to destroy the building, burry it if you will," he said, finally seeing the circular room at the end of the hall. "But it is not finished. The array if activated will cause the alchemist to have a massive amount of energy jump back in his body. An alchemist must circulate energy through the body for a transmutation that's why we clap our hands. But instead of putting energy into the transmutation it will only amplify the energy inside the body. What's worse Ed had came in contact with a large about mount 'red water' before I have feeling that energy is still buried inside him. In sort he will become a living god."

"You lost us," the two shouted as Hohenheim opened a door.

"You asked for it!"

CLAAAP!

"STOP!" Hohenheim cried out just as Ed put his hands on the floor.

* * *

(Present Time)

The moment Ed's hands made contact with the hard floor the circle lit up with a large amount of white energy that cracked like lightning. Winry, frightened by the electrifying energy that surrounded her quickly ran from circle over towards Hohenheim and the others. Ed tried to pull his hands free but they were stuck to the floor and a large amount of pain entered through his hands and even his legs, but the screams were locked his throat. He felt something pulsing in his body that didn't quite feel like his heart, but like something else. It wanted out; a large amount of energy was coursing through his veins like liquid fire.

"What the hell is this," Winry snapped, aiming her gun at Hohenheim's head. "Answer me, Elric!"

"The creation of a god," Hohenheim said, looking down the barrel of the gun. "That transmutation circle was meant to bury this place but it wasn't finished before it was activated! I was going to send you all to hell but it seems my son is going to be doing the honors!"

"It was a trap from the start," she yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Like, uh, guys this really isn't a good time," Kitty swallowed, looking over at Hohenheim and Winry. "Is there any way to cancel the transmutation?"

"No, once it's activated the transmutation must be carried out," Hohenheim replied, looking over at Kitty.

"So, zere is no vay to stop it," Kurt asked as Hohenheim shook his head.

"Oh, think there's a way," Winry sneered, now pointing her gun at Edward. "Say, goodbye to your son!"

"NOOOO!" the others yelled as she pulled the trigger.

BAAAANG!

"Damn you," Hohenheim spat, grabbing hold of the gun but Winry pulled free and hit him in the head with the hot barrel.

"Stay put," she snapped, aiming at him again as he put a hand to bleeding head.

Kitty and Kurt quickly ran over to him as he landed on the ground. The two of them had enough and were not going to let her continue.

"You three are next," she snapped, wrapping her finger around the trigger. "You can all die together!"

"ENOUGH!"

She paused with a gasp of surprise. It couldn't be! She just shot him. She and the others turned to look at where Ed had been to see a thick concrete wall made from the floor with a bullet hole in it. Suddenly the energy in the room dissipated in a flash. The next thing Winry knew a large concrete hand rose out of floor, grabbing hold of her, squeezing tighter and tighter. She could feel and hear bones and joints snapping.

"Edward," Kitty said in a meek voice, looking over in his direction. He's alive!

"Get out of here," he said in a deep voice, still hiding behind the concrete wall. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Not without you," she cried back. "You're coming back with us!"

"I want you out of here! Get everyone out," Ed ordered, taking a step out from behind the wall. "For your own safety do as I say!"

Ed's golden eyes burned like electrified fire as he stared at them. His hair was no longer in a braid but free and standing up on end, his shirt was in tattered ribbons, and his auto-mail now had three large blades on it. The look on his face was dead serious as looked over this father. Hohenheim nodded picking up on what Ed was about to do.

"You two, let's get out of here," Ed's father grunted, getting off the cold, hard floor.

"Ya, but vhat about Edvard—"

"Don't argue with me," he snapped, grabbing Kurt and Kitty's hands and pulled them toward a door, before pausing to look back at his son. "Edward, you better make it out alive! Don't make me a liar about getting you back to your brother!"

"Oh, I plan on making it out alive, Old Man. You've got 20 minutes to get out before I bring this whole place down! Now hurry," Ed said as Hohenheim nodded and guided the two teens out the door.

"NGH! W-WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME H-HERE," Winry screamed out in pain and fear as tears streamed down her pain stricken face, trying to her hardest to get out of the vice grip of the large concrete hand. "COME BACK, PL-PLEASE! UGH! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Come b-back… Please…"

"You can say 'please' all you want but they won't come. You brought this on yourself Winry," Ed said in a cold tone, walking over to her, removing what was left of his tattered shirt. "You never should have tried to raise an army and start a war. Now the Thule Society must fall and return to nothing more than just whispered rumors."

"Agh! You're a m-monster," she bit out as he stood in front of her with a dead look in his eyes. "I hope you die! I h-hope you rot in hell, you b-bastard!"

"I've been dead for the last two years… no… dead since I was 10 when my mother died," Ed snapped, holding his hand out, level with his shoulder, over the floor as his trademark dragon spear just appeared out of the ground into his hand. "I was buried at age 12 when I joined the military, and rotting for the past 2 years since coming to this world. In the past 8 years I have never felt so alive and I'm planning to keep this feeling for the remainder of my days!"

Ed moved a little closer to her as she wriggled in fear, trying to get way from him but she was held firmly in the large hand. What was he planning to do with that spear? He was going to kill her, she just knew it.

"I want to kill you right here and now… but… I should just turn you over to the authorities. From there you will be tried, convicted, and sentenced by their law. I have no right passing judgment upon you," he said, bringing the spear up under her chin. "Though I would love to do the honors myself, it is not my place. You will have to live with the thought of how many of your comrades died because of you. Your guilt for the pain you caused to them and others. You're soul has been dead for years, here it will be buried, and once your are sentenced it will rot in that prison cell for the rest of your life."

"Screw you," she spat at him.

Suddenly the sounds of heavy hurried foot steps were heard coming down the hall and spreading out to all the closed door leading into the circular room. He looked around at ever door as he heard the people outside moving. He then turned to look back up at Winry as an evil grin spread on her face. Ed's eyes arrowed dangerously as the doors swung open with echoing bangs followed by thumping of boots and the sounds of guns cocking. That was going to be their fatal mistake.

* * *

(40 minutes earlier outside)

"Everyone you know the plan," Scott said as everyone filed out of the X-jet at the Thule Society headquarters. "Get in there and find them!"

Earlier Jean had been looking for Kitty to ask her a question when she could find her she also noticed Kurt, Logan, and Millie were nowhere be found. She had quickly told Xavier about them missing. Xavier had hastily told her, Scott, Evan, Rogue, and Ororo to suite up and get in the jet. So, now they were here at the Thule HQ to look for them not all too pleased with Logan's decision without consulting Xavier first.

As they hurried to the building they could hear the sounds of gunfire, explosions, and people screaming out in pain and fear. This was not a good thing to arrive to. About 40 feet from the entrance the door exploded, sending debris everywhere along with a with a lot of smoke. They quickly stopped as they saw someone walking out with something hung over on their shoulder. A light wind picked up and smoke cleared some.

"Gambit," Rogue said as he moved close to them.

"Hi, you a bit late in arriving. The party's started without ya a while ago," Gambit said, coming to a stop about 10 feet from them.

"Are Logan and the other's inside?" Scott asked without hesitation and received a nod from Gambit.

"I bring some bad news," he said, kneeling to the ground and set down the large object in his arms, fresh blood was on his shoulder and had soaked into his jacket. "This poor petite didn't make it. I'll have you know, she died with 'er boots on."

Ororo was the one to approach him. As the adult in the situation, she decided to take care of the unpleasant business. The others, being still children to her, didn't need to see. She knelt down as Gambit removed a small part his coat revealing a girl's face that seemed to only be sleeping framed in red hair.

"Auntie O," Evan asked, looking at the back of his aunt's head.

"Gambit, put her on the jet. Xavier is there please tell him what happened," she said as she stood back up. "Scott, everyone let's move. Be careful, they are armed I don't want no one getting killed! Stay in groups! You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," they answered back running towards the building once more as Gambit took off towards the jet.

* * *

(30 minutes later inside)

Hohenheim, Kurt, and Kitty, were quickly telling everyone that the building was going to explode and to get out as quickly as they could. So far they found Lance, Mystique, Toad, Blob, and Pyro. As they moved upwards they spotted Jean and Scott.

"Jean, Scott," Kitty yelled, running toward them with Kurt and Hohenheim right behind her. "We need to get out of here now. This whole place is going to go!"

"What," Scott asked, turning to look at Kitty.

"Zis whole place is going to blow," Kurt clarified. "Ve've been trying to get everyone out!"

"Understood," Scott said nodding his head. "Jean, can reach everyone and tell them the situation?"

"I think so," Jean said, looking at Scott before looking at Hohenheim. "Where's Ed?"

"He's, uh… Just relay the message to everyone this place in going to go explode in the less than 15 minutes," Hohenheim bit out. "Hurry! Time is ticking!"

"Oh, right," she nodded as they quickly ran past her. Professor, I'm going to need your help!

* * *

(Present Time)

Ed's eyes arrowed dangerously as the doors swung open with echoing bangs followed by the thumping of boots and the sounds of guns cocking. That was going to be their fatal mistake.

"Elric, this is your end," Winry snapped as she looked down at him.

"No. My end is not now," he said, turning to face the forty armed men. "For all those that value their lives I suggest you run or you can die here. Your choice."

The men did not waver. They knew he was out numbered and what could he do against so many people? Nothing! They took aim and fired. Smoke filled the area as the guns went off one right after the other. They then ceased fire as they looked forward into the thick cloud of smoke. Slowly the smoke cleared out revealing a large concrete dome that surrounded him and Winry, riddled with bullet holes. They stared on in shock looking at the large dome shield that protected them.

Suddenly the room began to glow and out of the floor and walls came large spikes that came at them at all angles. On spike would branch off another spike and that spike would branch off another and so on. The men's screams of blood filled with agony echoed throughout the room and down the empty halls. Then it grew quiet, deathly quiet.

The only sound heard was the sound of muffled weeping from inside the concrete dome that slowly returned into the floor. Ed then turned back towards the crying woman behind him. He stared up at her shaking form.

"That is what happens in a war Winry," Ed said, standing perfectly still as the large stone hand slowly released her and seeped back into the ground. "People die and keep dying. This is what would have happen anyway if you perused the war you were talking about. Now get up! I said: get up!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She was in great pain; her bones were broken and joints were misplaced. She glared at him barely able to stand on her own two feet.

"Murderer," she spat in a hushed voice coated in malice.

"War is always murder," he dead panned. "Time grows close to the destruction of this place."

"You're not going to bring it down on top of us," she asked, clinging to the wall for support. "You're MAD! Let me out of here!"

"All the doors leading out of the room are blocked," he said as she wobbled over to him and wrapped her fingers around his throat. "Even if you kill me now the place is going down. I have changed the this building's chemistry. It will explode in less than 3 minutes. If you want to survive it I suggest you don't kill me."

"Damn you to hell," she cursed, releasing him only to slap him in the face. "I should have killed you earlier!"

"Then you would have been a murderer," he snorted, grabbing the front of her shirt. "For all I know you already could be one! Now be a good girl and shut up!"

* * *

(1.5 minutes earlier)

"Where are we," came a small quiet voice from underneath the spikes. "What is this place?"

"Shhhh," came a deeper voice in a hushed tone. "Stay down and stay quiet. Don't scream. Close your eyes."

"Why, sir," the small voice whispered back.

"Just do as I say. I'm coming to get you," he said, as he carefully crawled though the spikes and over a couple of dead bodies.

"Why is the floor so wet and what is that smell," the boy asked as he felt the older man reach out to him. "It's warm and sticky too…"

"Just keep your eyes closed," the man ordered quietly, pulling the boy out from underneath a spike and a dead body.

SLAAAAP!

"—should—killed—earlier!"

"Then you—a murderer. —all I know—be one. Now be—shut up!"

"Who's that," the younger person asked as the older shrugged his shoulders.

"Take this," the older one said, handing the boy a handgun.

"It's cover in blood," the boy exclaimed.

"Hush," the man said, covering the boy's mouth. "Stay quiet and follow me. No matter what you see don't scream."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he whispered as he crawled on his hands and knees after the older man toward an opening.

The man stopped and motioned the boy to come up along side him. He did as ordered as the man helped him out with some effort before following the boy out as well.

"Now what," the boy asked, looking up at the man through the smoke.

"Keep your gun handy I have no idea what is going on," he said, carefully stepping along the sides of the sharp spikes covered in blood and the dead bodies. "Be careful now. It's dangerous."

"Why are there all these dead bodies," the boy swallowed as his eyes widened in fear. "SIR, WHAT IS THIS! WAAAAAH!"

* * *

"SIR, WHAT IS THIS! WAAAAAH!"

"What… Who's there," Ed shouted out turning around to see two dark figures standing on the spikes, though the thick mist. "Who are you? Answer!"

One was much taller than other. He couldn't make out who they were other than it was two males. The smaller one was the one he could hear whining . It sounded like a young boy and the other one was holding out a gun to them now that they were caught.

"I should be asking you the same thing," the man said, taking the boy's hand and led him towards Ed and Winry. "Who is responsible for this slaughter?"

"He is!" Winry spoke up from behind Ed. "Kill him!"

"I would like to but I need a better reason than that," the man said, coming closer.

"I'm ordering you to shoot him," Winry snapped.

"I don't follow your orders, girl, you're not my superior," he said, coming to a stop.

"What are you talking about," she asked, looking at the man. "You're one of my men are you not?"

"No," he snorted.

"28 seconds," Ed said as the floor began to shake, "then this place blows."

"What do you mean 'blows'," the boy choked out. "You don't mean this place is going to explode, do you?"

"Yes," Ed nodded. "21 seconds."

"Damn you little brat!" the man yelled, running towards Ed with the boy right behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU COULD SQUASH THEM WITH YOUR PINKY FINGER," Ed bellowed as the man raised his hand into fist as he came within striking distance.

"KID, YOU'RE DE—Dear, God," the man came to sudden stop as the young boy slammed into him. "You're… You're alive…"

"I can't be," Ed gasped in total shock. "Oh, shit!"

* * *

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… The whole building gave one big groan and then BANG! Everything went with it in a hung fiery explosion. The people standing outside where knocked to the ground by the blast, the X-jet rocked back and forth, trees snapped in half, and the ground shook violently. Fiery debris fell from the sky, pelting the ground and those standing and laying on it.

"EVERYONE INSIDE! HURRY," Scott yelled, ushering the X-Men, Magneto, and his men inside the jet as the debris kept falling. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Everyone quickly filed inside and the door was closed tight. They could hear the debris hit the shell of the plane, sometimes it sounded like something was going to break through, it hit so hard. It thumped and clanked, thudded and banged as it hit outer walls of the plane.

"He wasn't lying when he said the place was going to blow," Pyro said, listing to the chunks of building hit the plane. "Damn! It was like that whole building was a giant bomb!"

"It was. He changed the composition COUGH of the building," Hohenheim choked out, bringing up a little blood from his lungs. "HACK! The building was slowly reacting with oxygen in the air."

"You have TB or something," Pietro asked as he stood beside the Hohenheim, eyeing him carefully. "Because if you do… You can get away from me. I don't want it."

"I don't have Tuberculosis," Hohenheim retorted, looking at the smart aleck teen beside him, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his hands and mouth.

"Ed… He was still in there," Kitty said, looking at Hohenheim. "What if he…"

"But he said he vasn't going to die," Kurt stated, walking over to her. "Give him some time to get out. I'm sure Edvard knows vhat he vas doing."

"Professor," Kitty turned to him, "can you find him? Do know if he…"

"I'm sorry, I can find him," Xavier sighed as he slowly shook his head. "But we all know he has strong mental blocks he could be shielding himself again. He's a very resourceful young man. Don't go thinking that he's dead just yet."

"Charles," Magneto said, listening to the debris slowly dwindle down.

"Yes," he answered back.

"Hm, forget it," he said, waving his hand in the air. "It wasn't really that important anyway."

"Was it an apology or a thank you," Xavier asked as Magneto turned the other way. Oh, well, c'est la vie.

They waited a little while not really talking as they final heard the last of the debris fall and outside grow quiet with the exception of the large roaring fire where the building once set. The group of people slowly walked off the plane to be greeted with a plume of thick, black smoke and a lot of heat.

"Look around for any survivors," Xavier said as the X-Men looked around in the thick choking smoke. "You and you're men are leaving then Magneto?"

"Yes, in fact. We came here get rid of the Thule Society and now that they are no longer here there is no more reason for us to stay, Charles," he said, looking at Xavier.

"I see," he said as Magneto and his company started to walk off just as the ground started to shake.

"Avalanche, what are you doing," Mystique asked as Lance shrugged.

"It's not my doing. I swear," he said, looking at everyone around him, before look down. "Is it me or is the ground glowing?"

Everyone looked down as the whole area of ground started to light up with sparks of energy jumping upwards, getting larger by the second. Hohenheim quickly cleared his throat.

"Everyone, move away from that area," He shouted as everyone looked at him. "That energy is from a transmutation! Something is going to come up from under the ground! Something large! Get out of the way!"

Everyone quickly scrambled out of the way and with little time to spare as a large, pointed, stone object pierced through the ground, glowing and cracking with white energy. It had no real form at first, then it started to form something that looked like malformed ball, then it open up almost like a blooming flower would. In fact it was a flower, a sunflower, with as spiral stair case running down the stem, and dead in the middle stood four people obscured by the smoke and bright energy surrounding them.

Then the energy fizzled out, leaving the blurry silhouette of the four people up against the flames of the burning building. The group stared on in wonder as the four started to move down the stairs quietly and calmly. Kitty swallowed as she watched the foursome slowly reached the bottom of the steps and step onto the ash covered ground. The winds changed directions just as the morning sun peered through the nearly leafless trees, turning the smoke in the other direction.

"EDWARD," Kitty yelled, running at him as fast as she could. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Hello Kit—UUUUFF," Ed hit the ground after being tackled by the very excited Kitty. "Okay, Edward can't breathe now! Gasp!"

"He made it out!"

"I don't believe it!"

"How sweet and cool is that, huh?"

"Well, I'll be Blondie's all right."

"Haha! I totally knew could do it all this time!"

"Sure ya did…"

"Vow zis is great, yah?"

"Way to go, mon amie!"

More cheers flooded in as everyone quickly surrounded the small group of four. This was going to be a very good day. Hohenheim made his way though the crowd to meet his son. But he paused as he saw the man beside him a young boy just a little shorter than Edward.

"Alphonse," Hohenheim swallowed as the 12 year old looked up at him and his eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Dad," Al blinked in shock, before running headlong into him. "It is you! I've missing you and brother so much! I thought you both were dead!"

"How did you get here," He asked, looking at his youngest son and then a man in the blue military uniform. "Colonel Mustang, just how did you and Alphonse get here? How did you make it though the Gate? And with your physical bodies no less."

"How about we explain this in a quieter setting," Mustang sighed, rubbing his good eye to get out the dust. "Over a cup of tea or better yet a bottle of scotch. A big bottle of scotch."

"That I can agree on," Logan spoke up from somewhere within the large crowd.

"Hey, Ed, what are we going to do with her," Mustang asked, holding the alternate Winry by the back of her shirt.

"Oh, I have an idea," Ed sneered as Winry looked very fearful as to what his "idea" was.

* * *

(A/N Again sorry it took so long to up date this story. I had writer's block and no matter what I did I couldn't think of anything. Thank you all the reviews and votes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry Ed really going to show his powers on the up coming battles with Envy. Oh, I almost forgot! I have 2 pictures. One of Ed in god form and one of Millie Mustang. I'll have my email up for the next 2 weeks so you can write to me if you want the see the pictures. Remember use my email not my PMs.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!! AS THIS CHAPTER IS NOT NEW AND THIS STORY IS ADOPTED, THE PICTURE _WILL NOT_ BE AVALIABLE TO ANYONE UNLESS YOU CONTACT MILLIE M. BANSHEE!!**

**Ok, sorry for the lack of updates, it's been pretty hectic here on my end. Updates will continue to be slow as I have work, my mom to take care of (she broke her arm) and my grandmother going in for knee-replacement in a matter of days! I will try to update as soon as I can! And remember, all credit for this chapter goes to Millie, this one was written by her!**

**Until next time,**

**EdElricFan1001**


End file.
